Dirty Dancing: Rukongai Nights
by Queen of Juiceboxes
Summary: They were magnificant, the orangehaired boy would twirl the beautiful woman as if she were as light as a feather. Rukia was instantly envious of this beautiful and glamorous girl. Not because of the dancing, but because of who her partner was. IchiRuki
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- I do not own bleach**

**FIRST BLEACH FIC! **

**ooober excited to see what everyone thinks**

**DIRTY DANCING- PROLOGUE**

"Passengers, please stay seated, the plane will be landing shortly." The captain said calmly. Rukia pulled out her purse to glance at the platinum gold watch her brother gave her. '2:00 p.m., good timing" she said with a sigh.

She couldn't believe it, she was 18, an official adult. She had worked so hard for this trip and was still amazed at the plane's speed to reach her destination. Rukia and her older brother, Kuchiki Byakuya had been orphans since Rukia was a small child. Her parents were quite wealthy and left behind their will for their children to share. Since Byakuya was nearly 24 when his parents passed away, he took Rukia and raised her.

Rukia did not obviously have a normal childhood, with first of all, being raised by her older brother. After their parents died, Byakuya had her attend boarding school at the age of seven. The one thing he said to her was "You are a child of nobles, so you will become a noble yourself."

Rukia never understood why her brother called their parents "Nobles", just because they were wealthy, but she never argued or said anything back. Growing up, Rukia attended the finest private schools and received the top grades. She was president of just about every school organization and was even Valid Dictorian of her class. Kuchiki Rukia was what her professors called "the star pupil."

Everyday was work, work, and more work. The second Rukia was handed her high school diploma, she feared for what was to come. Her brother wanted her to go straight to college so that Rukia could study for her future career. Rukia would be studying big business and industrialization. Byakuya and Rukia were going to be partners in their deceased parent's business.

To Rukia's great surprise, instead of handing her college papers, her brother handed her a passport telling her she could go wherever she wanted for two whole months for the summer.

Never in Kuchiki Rukia's life had her brother given her even the smallest of a break. So when the words "two months" slipped out his mouth, she was in complete shock. Wherever she wanted to go? Yes, his words were crystal clear. Rukia's true love and passion is ancient history. Whenever her brother would take her to another country on business, she would insist on going to history museums or sight seeing. Rukia loved the world. She had traveled to countries every where like France, Italy, India, and even Egypt, but there was one city quite close to her home that she had always dreamed of visiting. "Rukongai, Japan." Rukia told her brother. He looked a bit confused, wondering why she would pick such a small city. But it was for once not his decision on where she went.

So, Kuchiki Byakuya allowed Rukia to fly to the Island just off the coast of Japan to Rukongai. Before Rukia knew it, the plane had landed. "Please grab all bags and other luggage on the plane, you're other luggage will be at Terminal C, thank you and have a great day." the captain called. Rukia walked off the plane and she could already see the beautiful city. Rukia was ready to see new things and learn more about Rukongai's wonderful history. What Rukia never expected was that she might even learn about other things she wanted in life. Other things like love.

**Author's notes: **I am having soo much fun writing this story. Dirty dancing is one of my favorite movies. And don't worry, there will be different plots happening in this story that didn't happen in the movie. This is more based on the older version of Dirty Dancing. Please review! Things are definetly going to get more interesting next chapter!!


	2. Chapter 1: Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

HEY GUYS, hope you are enjoying this story! This is the first actual chapter so please read and review! Thank you SO MUCH for the people that already have.

**DIRTY DANCING: RUKONGAI LOVE**

**CH.1**

A limo took Rukia to the hotel she would be staying at, though the hotel was more like a small town. Once the limo reached the front entrance of the hotel, a bell boy greeted Rukia and took her belongings. After going to the main counter to retrieve her key, Rukia went to find her hotel room.

About an hour later (the hotel was big and it took her forever to find her room) she opened her hotel room door and walked in the room. The room was a palace, silk curtains on every window, marble counters in the personal kitchen. A brass tea set whisked along the glass coffee table in front of the velvet couch in the front living room.

Rukia saw her luggage by the couch and dragged the heavy bag into her bed room which of course was just as beautiful as the living room and kitchen. She carefully setting her bags down so that she might not accidentally bump into anything (she knew her brother paid a pretty penny for this room so she definitely didn't want any damage expenses to be on the bills). Rukia may be smart and witty, but the word clumsy was permanently tattooed to her forehead.

Walking over to her king sized bed, Rukia sat down and thought about what she needed to get done first. "Organizing comes first" is what Rukia always told her fellow classmates in the various clubs Rukia presided over at her schools.

Now usually Rukia would immediately unpack all of her belongings and quickly pull out her schedule to see what she should do first responsibly. But, for the first time in her life, Rukia did unpack her belongings, but didn't care to glance at her schedule. She wanted things to be different, she was an adult now. Rukia didn't need to be guided by her brother on what to do every second of her life anymore. Her brother wasn't even with her. So, Rukia decided to make up her own schedule, and she wasn't even going to write it down. "For the rest of the day" Rukia began saying to herself "I am going to relax, and have the room service order me something, and then rent movies that all my friends at school saw that I never got to see."

She was delightful, for once she felt like a normal human, using the definition "lazy", which was indeed not in her vocabulary. About an hour after unpacking her all of luggage, she checked the time. "5 o'clock, not bad for unpacking so slowly."

A minute later, there was a knock on her door. Rukia assumed it was the maid service, and walked to retrieve the door. "Hi, Miss Kuchiki, I just wanted to formally introduce myself to you." The short boy said. Rukia smiled and he continued to speak. "My name is Toshirou Hitsugaya and I will be your personal hotel escort at the Shikai Rantan Hotel, if you need to know any information or if you have any problems, just call any of these numbers to reach me." The short boy handed her a small card with his name and several phone numbers.

"Well thank you very much Mr. Hitsugaya," Rukia said. The short boy grinned and said "You can just call me Toshirou. Everyone else does." He waved goodbye to her and started to walk away. Just as Rukia was about to close the door, the boy Toshirou quickly turned around. "Oh! Miss Kuchiki! Wait! I forgot to tell you! Tonight is the annual celebration of the hotel's first opening, it starts at 7 o'clock, and there will be dinner and dancing. The dress attire is semi-formal. All hotel guests are invited." Toshirou said smiling. "Oh well thank you, I will definitely consider coming." Rukia said and began closing the door "And Toshirou" he turned around to look at Rukia "You can call me Rukia." Toshirou smiled, and walked down the hall way to the elevator. Rukia decided to save watching movies for another night and check out the hotel, this seemed like the perfect opportunity.

"Why? Why am I running late?" Rukia whined. It was 6:55, and she was just walking out the door. "I have 5 minutes to get from here all the way to the other side, its impossible to make it." She quickly rushed to elevator, adjusting her dress where necessary.

The dress was one of her favorites, simple and elegant, just like she loved. The color was a light black, with a white ribbon at her waist. The dress was strapless and reached just above her knees. She wore a pair of black pumps she bought in Paris.

After exiting the elevator, Rukia dashed towards the east wing of the hotel. All of the employees were staring at her as her loud heels hit the marble ground. "There it is!" Rukia cried "I finally see the entrance" She was only a mere fifteen feet away. Since she concentrated so hard on walking through the banquet door way, she didn't see the tiny pen lid lying on the ground several feet in front of her, ready to stop her path. Closer and closer she came to the door way. But of course in that instant, the tiny pen lid came in contact with her black pump.

She waited for her face to come in contact with the hard, cold, ground after she realized what was happening. But, the pain and hardness never came.

She felt a strong grip on her waist and finally realized something, or someone was holding her. "Are you alright ma'am?" a masculine voice asked. Rukia quickly turned her eyes to where the voice was coming from only to stare into bright hazel eyes. She had never seen such intense eyes. Continuing to stare into the eyes, the voice called again "Are you alright?" Rukia snapped out of her gaze and finally stood, finally letting the embarrassment sink in. "Oh yes! I'm just fine! Gosh I am so ridiculously clumsy, thank you so much!" Rukia said smiling. She brushed her dress off and looked at her savior more clearly.

Handsome was the only word that would register in Rukia's brain. The first thing that caught her eye was his bright orange hair, it was such an unnatural color, but for some odd reason seemed to suit him. Having already looked at his beautiful eyes, she saw his deep jaw line. He seemed to be in shape; even through his tux she could tell he was buff. Realizing that the orange haired boy was staring at her, Rukia blushed slightly. "Well, I am in a big hurry and trying to get to the hotel ceremony." Rukia said politely. "Oh well of course, if you are sure you are not hurt in any way, than I insist you get going, it looks like the doors are about to be closed."

"Well thanks again, um, what's you're name?" Rukia asked persistently. The boy smiled and replied "Kurosaki Ichigo, and yours?" Rukia quickly replied "Kuchiki Rukia". A second later, Rukia walked over to the doors and entered right before the doors closed.

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Hey everyone, I know this chapter was probably kinda short but don't worry, they will start getting longer, and the story line will start to really begin. So how exciting was it? Ichigo catching Rukia as she falls (probably not very original but I think it works in this case). Please review and I will definitely keep posting up chapters several times during the week if everyone really likes it.


	3. Chapter 2: Music

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

FINALLY! CH.2!! It's been forever since I have updated due to other stories I have been writing, so you will be expecting **2** new chapters up in the same day!! Enjoy

**DIRTY DANCING: RUKONGAI MUSIC**

**CH.2**

Honestly, Rukia still couldn't believe she stumbled into a guy like that. She always tripped and what not, but never into an actual person!

After entering the banquet area, she was escorted to her table. Almost everyone at the table was rather really old or five years old. To her left was an old couple talking about what they were going to do during their stay at the hotel and to her right was a little girl playing with her hair.

Rukia sighed; she knew this was going to be a long and boring night. Her thoughts drifted to the man that saved her.

"Why did the guy have to be so handsome? Why couldn't I have fallen onto some ugly guy? What was his name again? Oh right, Ichigo."

The announcer began speaking telling of the events to come. "After you enjoy you're lovely dinner, music and dancing will be provided. Now, please hear the words of the Owner, Mr. Yamamoto."

Everyone clapped and waited as the owner reached the stage.

As the owner spoke, Rukia couldn't help but stare at his old face and ridiculous white hair. She didn't particularly care about what the old man had to say.

She loved acting this way, careless and lazy. Rukia was always use to properness and acting polite. Its not that she wanted to be rude and careless, she just liked the feeling of acting different.

No one was there to tell her every five seconds to pay attention and act like a perfect angel. No one was there to spy on her and send reports to her brother, where she would later be scolded on what she did and didn't do right.

No one could stop her and ruin her fun, and she loved it.

Rukia looked at other tables, seeing if there was anyone close to her age around.

She even looked around for bright orange hair. "Maybe he's here." Rukia thought hopefully.

Unfortunately, there wasn't a single head in the room with the color orange.

Something bright caused Rukia to glance to her left. All she could see was a bright glare coming from the direction.

After she moved her head, she could see that the brightness was coming from a pair of glass.

The owner of the glasses was a handsome one. Rukia could tell by the way he sat that he was charming.

Going everywhere in the world, Rukia met many people. She saw what sort of personality someone had just by looking at the way they stood or even sat.

The man wanted to make it known that he was rich. He sat up straight and tall with his hand on the table. His sleeve from his shirt was pulled up slightly, revealing his platinum gold watch.

Rukia was so observant that she didn't realize his eyes staring at her. She blushed madly and turned away.

When she looked back again, the man was still staring, and smiling confidently. Rukia quickly turned her attention to the waiter and asked some silly question.

After dinner and desert, the music and dancing began. Rukia stood up and looked at the man with glasses. Some guy came up to him and whispered something in his ear.

Rukia immediately got chills. The guy had silver hair and squinted eyes. He smiled even when the man with glasses didn't say a word to him.

They both looked at Rukia and smiled

She walked closer to the dance floor, mingling in with some people so she wasn't seen.

A live jazz band was performing music and Rukia found herself really enjoying it. The only music her brother aloud her to listen to was classical music. Again, jazz music was different and Rukia was satisfied with that.

The song ended and people clapped. A moment later, the band was playing their instruments again, this time the song was slow. Rukia felt a tap on her shoulder and she slowly turned around, afraid of what was to happen.

A boy of about eighteen stood in front of her. Short bangs with ear length hair. He seemed rather shy. Rukia greeted him and he smiled back.

"Um, I was just um wondering," the boy began; Rukia could tell he was nervous. "Well, would you like to dance?" Usually Rukia would say no, but she felt bad for the shy boy and agreed.

"So, what is your name?" Rukia asked politely. He froze for a minute, than began talking again. "I'm Hanatarou, my grandfather owns this hotel." Rukia nodded, trying to look impressed.

He focused on Rukia again. "So, what is your name?" Hanatarou asked. Rukia smiled and said "My name's Rukia, I'm visiting the island for the summer and staying here." The boy smiled brighter and began talking.

"This is a great hotel, and I am not just saying that because my grandfather owns it. There are so many things to do and things to see." Rukia giggled. "Yes, I really do like this place, it's relaxing."

"So what are you visiting for?" Hanatarou asked. "Well, I love history, and Rukongai has one of the most interesting histories I have ever seen."

Hanatarou continued to smile; his bashfulness was slowly going away. "I like the history here too, but we don't get many tourists now-a-days. We use to get them all the time."

"Well by the time summer is over, I will basically be a citizen here." They chattered a bit more about the hotel and Rukia when the song ended. "Thanks a lot, it was fun." Rukia said kindly. Hanatarou said the same.

Rukia really liked Hanatarou; he was really nice and easy to talk to.

There was more clapping and a longer pause. "Why isn't the music playing? It's too early to be over." Rukia thought to herself.

That's when she saw him, bright orange hair above everyone else's. "He must be really tall." Rukia thought.

She saw him stop in the middle of the dance floor, so she pushed through people to get a better view.

That's when the music started. But it wasn't the soft jazzy music Rukia had heard before, this music was different. Finally getting close enough, she saw why Ichigo was in the center of the dance floor.

Everybody had separated to watch them. They were amazing. They moved as if they were one, but each partner had different steps and rhythms making the dancing more entertaining.

Rukia heard someone murmuring about salsa music and dancing. Ichigo's moves were good, but the girl he danced with was even better.

Her hips and legs hit every beat of the music. She twirled gracefully. Ichigo lifted her, and she softly lifted her legs and arms in the air, making the movements look simple.

Rukia was jealous, no, envious of this beautiful girl. Not just because of the way she danced and moved, but because of whom her partner was.

During the middle of the song, Ichigo and his partner quickly stopped dancing and started to dance with people around them, teaching them the steps.

"So is that what he is? A dance instructor?" Rukia thought, making a mental note to sign up for dance lessons.

She continued to watch him dance. He would switch around with different people. He mainly danced with some of the older women.

Ichigo smiled politely as an old woman moved a bit too close to him. Rukia didn't blame the poor woman, he was gorgeous.

Rukia was questioning rather or not she should go and try to dance with him, but her bravery failed and she decided to return to her hotel room. On the way out she once again saw the charming man with glasses smiling at her.

Once Rukia reached her hotel room, she quickly pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to wear. She wanted to go to bed a little early that night so she would be well rested for the day to come.

After calling and explaining her entire day to her brother she finally laid down to sleep.

About an hour of sleeping deeply, Rukia quickly rose from her sleep. "What the heck was that? Did something just crash?" Rukia slowly tip toed from her bed and turned the bedroom light on. Realizing nothing was wrong, she walked slowly into the living room.

Everything was fine in there too. She heard voices and what sounded like broken glass coming from just outside her hotel room. Rukia cracked the door open to see some guys and a girl picking up c.ds that were scattered everywhere on the ground.

"Oh, do you guys need any help with that?" Rukia asked, hoping she didn't frighten or surprise them. They all stared at her. "We are so sorry ma'am if we woke you up; there usually aren't very many guests on this side of the wing."

Rukia was well known of that fact; her brother wanted her to have privacy. She stepped out of her room and started helping them pick up the c.ds. They didn't try to stop her.

"Oh no, it's quite fine." Rukia finally replied. As Rukia helped, she glanced at the others. There were three guys and one girl. One of the men was bald with weird eye shadow on the outside of his eyelids.

Another guy had dark, shoulder length hair with strange feathers encircling the front of his bangs. The third was a big muscular guy, with a sleeveless shirt on and a gray bandana.

The woman was very curvy to say the least, and it seemed she wanted to get that point out. She wore a pink, low cut tank top exposing just about everything, and a miniskirt with pink pumps. Her hair was golden and wavy.

The man with feathers soon spoke. "When we put the c.ds on this rack here, one of the slides came off so all of the c.ds flew onto the ground, that's what caused the loud crash."

After picking up every c.d, they all apologized again and began to walk away. "Well, hey," the woman said "If you aren't busy, there is a party at the club house to the right of the hotel. You are welcome to come. It's the least we can do since you helped us."

The others looked at her like she was crazy, but she ignored them. They soon joined in. "Yah, why not, what the hell!" the bald man exclaimed. "Just follow the trail at the back of the hotel and it leads right to the clubhouse." The muscular man said.

"Oh, thanks for inviting me, I will see if I can go." Rukia said smiling. The group waved and left.

Rukia walked inside her room and closed the door. "I'm such a loser! I mean they invited me to go to a party and all I say is I'll see if I can go! Geez!"

She looked at her clock, "It's only 11:55 and they obviously know I was sleeping. My eyes have huge bags under them, I'm in pajamas, and my hair is a total mess!"

Before Rukia even knew it, she had changed into a casual outfit and fixed her hair and makeup. "Why not," Rukia thought to herself "it's not like I'm living here for the rest of my life, I should try something new."

She strolled out of the hotel looking for the trail, and sure enough she found herself walking right along the path that led to the clubhouse.

Getting closer, Rukia could here music blaring. She saw a few people walking into the party and stayed behind them. The one thing she didn't want was for everyone to stare at her when she walked in. If she was with more people it would not be so embarrassing.

As soon as the clubhouse doors opened, Rukia felt like she was in another world.

The music was insanely loud. Rukia tried not to cover her ears in fear of looking like an idiot. The room was much smaller than she would have expected for so many people.

That was what frightened her most, everyone there. People were latched onto other people, rubbing and doing who knows what on each other. They danced wildly, as if nothing else mattered.

It was like their soul mission was dancing. Rukia was going mad, how could people be so uncivilized? Never in her life had she seen such movements.

Taking a deep breath, she turned around to leave when she heard a feminine voice. "Oh hey! You came!" The woman from before called out. Rukia walked over to her and greeted her.

"Pretty wild isn't it?" The woman asked. "Yah, it looks fun though." Rukia replied, lying through her teeth. How could something so absurd be fun?

"The name is Matsumoto Rangiku." The woman said. "I'm Kuchiki Rukia, nice to properly meet you." The woman laughed. "Rukia, that's a really pretty name."

Rukia and the woman, Matsumoto, were practically yelling so they could hear one another over the loud music.

"So, why are you in Rukongai?" Matsumoto asked. "Oh, I'm just staying here for the summer. This trip was sort of a graduation gift from my brother."

"That's cool, well hey, come with me and I will introduce you to some people." Matsumoto shouted. Rukia was a little scared, she hated meeting a people in big crowds, even though she always had to meet people with her brother.

Some way or another, Rukia and Matsumoto made it through the insane crowd of dancers. When Matsumoto stopped, Rukia saw the three guys that she had seen before plus a few more.

"The first bald guy here is Ikkaku, the guy with the feathery things is Yamachika, and the third guy with the gray bandana is Ganju. The one with the glasses and the big guy are Ishida and Chad. You guys, this is Rukia." Matsumoto said.

They all waved at Rukia and continued to talk. Rukia once again found herself confused by the dancing. She had attended school dances and had seen some pretty rough dancing, but what these people did didn't even come close to what she had seen before. Rukia felt extremely uncomfortable.

All of the sudden everyone was cheering and yelling. Rukia looked towards the entrance to see bright orange. "Ichigo" Rukia thought.

Following behind Ichigo, was his partner that he had danced with at the banquet. The crowd started moving and dancing again.

Rukia was in for a crazy night.

**Authors note:** What did you guys think eh? Want to guess who the two men at the banquet were that were smiling and staring at Rukia? I tried to make the chapter longer so hopefully everyone was satisfied. It's so much fun to make Rukia all proper and nerdy. You will get to see much more of Ichigo in the next chapter which is updated also.

Please R&R


	4. Chapter 3: Moves

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

YAY CH.3!! It's been forever since I have updated due to other stories I have been writing. Rukia finally gets to talk with Ichigo! See what happens

Enjoy

**DIRTY DANCING: RUKONGAI MOVES**

**CH.3**

Everyone on the dance floor scooted out of the way as Ichigo and his partner moved towards the center. Rukia became curious as to who Ichigo's partner was.

Matsumoto saw Rukia looking at them and answered Rukia's question. "That's Ichigo Kurosaki and Inoue Orihime; they're the best dancers in town." Ichigo and the girl, Inoue, started dancing with the others.

She was reluctant that they didn't dance as horrible and close as the others did. "They seem rather close, are they dating or something?" Rukia asked, trying to not sound too interested.

"Oh no." Matsumoto replied. "It sure looks like they are doesn't it? No, they are like brother and sister, they grew up dancing together."

Rukia nodded her head, trying not to sound too happy that Ichigo wasn't dating the girl. "I'm sure he has a girlfriend, he's too good looking to be single." Rukia felt silly for even looking at herself with a guy like him. She figured it was simply attraction.

Rukia continued to talk to Matsumoto. A few minutes later, Ichigo stopped dancing with Inoue and came to talk to Matsumoto and everyone.

"What's up?" Ichigo asked. They all replied with 'nothings' and 'just chillin'. Ichigo smiled, wiping some sweat off of his face.

"It's so hot in there, I don't think I can stay much longer." Ichigo said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Rukia didn't want him to leave. But then again, why did she care? Ichigo soon saw her and walked over to her. Rukia became very nervous.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice was rough. Rukia was a bit surprised. Matsumoto answered for her. "I invited her. She's pretty cool."

Ichigo glared at Matsumoto for a while and then turned back to Rukia. "Well, you don't look like you'd say anything." Rukia was really confused now. Were these parties not aloud or something?

Matsumoto could see what was bothering her. "These parties aren't exactly 'approved' by the owner. Just keep it on the dl, no biggie." Being the goody girl she was, Rukia was afraid.

"So this is like, an illegal party in a way?" Rukia asked. She expected Matsumoto to reply, but she instead received an answer from Ichigo. "In a way. Just don't say anything, simple as that." Rukia obeyed. For some reason she wanted Ichigo to trust her.

The song changed and Ichigo smiled brightly. "I love this song, hey Rukia, come dance with me." She shot a worried look to Matsumoto telling her to save her, but Matsumoto did nothing.

Ichigo led her by hand to the floor. Rukia immediately began to sweat due to the heat. Ichigo was close, extremely close to her body. She felt so awkward.

He placed his hands on her hips. He started to move his hips and Rukia tried moving hers. It was quite obvious she didn't know what she was doing. "Follow what I do Rukia." He said. Rukia tried copying him. He helped keep her on the beat by pushing his hands on her hips.

After a minute or so, Rukia started to get the jiff of it. She even started to enjoy the music.

Seeing that Rukia was comfortable, Ichigo moved closer to her. Rukia blushed but moved in a little too. They were moving as one now, his hands still on her hips. She didn't pay attention to anyone else but him.

She was completely comfortable now. Ichigo was smiling at her, giving her confidence. She rolled her hips more and started to loosen her shoulders. Ichigo did the same. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and they swung back and forth.

Her body was completely on his now, but she wasn't bothered by it. Just as the song started, it ended. Ichigo released Rukia, smiled, and walked away. Rukia clapped and cheered with everyone else.

She saw Ichigo walk over to his partner, Inoue, and they both started dancing to the next song.

She stared at him for a moment and walked back to Matsumoto. Just as Rukia looked away, Ichigo tried to find Rukia, but he could no longer see her.

Her body was extremely sticky from the sweat, but nothing bothered her. Matsumoto was smiling and wooing Rukia. "Geez girl, you really know how to move! I've never seen Ichigo get so excited so fast!" she exclaimed laughing.

Rukia blushed madly laughing back and talked more with Matsumoto.

She looked at her watch and realized how late it was. "Well, I think I am going to head back. Tell me when there's another party."

"Will do Rukia!" Matsumoto exclaimed. Rukia was so surprised at herself. She felt like a hypocrite, saying how grotesque the dancing was, and then joining in the craziness and actually enjoying it.

On her way out of the clubhouse, she heard some voices. She ignored them, figuring it was people talking. That was until she heard what the voice said. "Listen you whore, you better do what I say." Rukia stiffened, afraid. "Please stop" a female voice cried.

Rukia didn't know what to do. Should she go tell someone and do something? Or should she just walk away. She knew the right answer, so she followed through with that.

She followed the voice to see where the people were. "Just do it" the manly voice said.

Rukia turned a corner and stayed where she was, for before her eyes was a man hovering over a woman. She couldn't really see what the man looked like, but she saw the girl. Brown eyes and light hair. "I don't want to." The girl cried.

Rukia slowly backed away and ran to tell Matsumoto. After explaining what happened to Matsumoto, she dashed to where Ichigo was. His face turned to anger as Matsumoto whispered something to his ear.

He left the dance floor and walked right to the exit. Matsumoto along with Ikkaku and Chad followed behind. Rukia stayed by Matsumoto's side.

Rukia pointed to where the man and the girl were and Ichigo stomped in the direction.

"Hey! What are you…" the man couldn't speak as Ichigo punched the side of his face. The girl only cried and looked away. Ichigo was furious.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Huh?" Ichigo kicked the man's side. "Answer me!" The man put his hands above his face. "Sorry, I just wanted to have some fun." The man's voice was shaky.

Matsumoto walked to the girl and hugged her tightly. Ichigo picked the man up by his shirt.

"If you wanna have fun, do it with someone who actually wants to have fun back. If I ever see you around my sister, no you know what? If I ever see you around here again, I'll kill you, you got that Keigo?" Ichigo's eyes were ferocious.

The man named Keigo shook his head slowly and ran off, not daring to look back.

The young girl was still crying. She looked to be about fifteen or sixteen. Once she saw Ichigo walking to her, she ran into him, hugging him. "Oh Ichigo, I was so scared!" she cried.

"It's ok Yuzu; no one is going to hurt you." She continued to hug Ichigo. He rubbed her head soothingly. "Ichigo is so kind. He is such a good brother." Rukia thought.

After releasing Yuzu, Ichigo turned his attention to Matsumoto. "How did you know about Yuzu? You were inside the whole time, right?" Matsumoto pointed at Rukia.

"Rukia was the one that told me." Ichigo looked curiously at her. "How did you know?"

Rukia looked down, afraid to look into his intense eyes. "I was leaving the party when I heard what that man was saying to your sister. Once I realized where they were, I went and told Matsumoto."

Ichigo seemed surprised. Yuzu walked up to Rukia. "Oh thank you so much. Nobody would have come if it hadn't been for you." Rukia smiled at the girl. She was only a few years younger than Rukia.

Rukia waited for a thank you from Ichigo, but received nothing. Feeling a bit irritated, Rukia started to walk away. "Well, I really need to get home, I have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow."

"Wait" Matsumoto called out. "Why doesn't Ichigo walk you to your room. Who knows who or what could be lurking out at this hour." Ichigo gave her a sullen look.

"Oh come on Ichigo, if it hadn't been for Rukia I wouldn't have been seen or found." Yuzu said persuasively. Ichigo scratched his head and sighed. "Fine, fine, I guess I do owe it to her."

Rukia smiled feeling a little bad, she didn't really need someone to walk her home. "She is a lot smaller than Yuzu, so I guess she of all people should be careful." Ichigo said smugly.

Rukia felt a tinge of anger go down her spine. "Small?" she whispered. Never in her life had someone dared to talk about her size.

"Well you are, I mean you are like the height of a twelve year old." Rukia only got angrier.

"You know what, I think I will walk by myself, I don't need someone with hair like his to bring attention to me." Rukia replied.

Ichigo was about to say something, when Yuzu jabbed his side. "Yuzu! No really, let me walk you home." Rukia was about to object but Ichigo already started walking.

"Are you coming?" he yelled out from ahead. Rukia rolled her eyes. "Yes!" she yelled back sarcastically.

The walk home started out in silence. Rukia didn't know if she should be angry or happy that Ichigo was walking her home.

"You don't really have to walk me home, you can go back now if you want." Rukia mumbled. Ichigo closed his eyes. "No, it's fine really. I owe a lot to you."

She wanted to apologize, but he beat her to it. "Sorry about calling you small." Ichigo said.

"It's ok, I am kind of short." Ichigo looked at her. "More like really short."

Once again, Rukia had an outburst. "What's wrong with being short? It's not like I can help my size!"

"I can't help my hair color either." Ichigo replied.

There was once again silence. "You can dye your hair, all I can do is where really high heels." Rukia muttered.

Ichigo laughed. "I use to hate my hair color when I was younger, but now I really like it for some reason."

"Where I live, no one ever makes fun of my size. I only get compliments from people, or criticisms from my brother." Rukia said. "Why did you come to Rukongai anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"This trip is my graduation gift from my brother. He let me pick anywhere in the world."

Ichigo looked confused. "So out of the entire world, you could have gone to France, or Italy, but you picked Rukongai?"

Rukia giggled. "I know, it does sound weird. I wanted to go somewhere with lots of history, and I decided Rukongai was one of the best places to study."

"Still," Ichigo began "I would have picked France or Italy." Rukia smiled. "Been there, done that." Ichigo's eyes widened. "You say it like its nothing. Do you go to those places often?"

Rukia only smiled again. "I travel all over the world with my brother. He owns an international corporation." Ichigo smirked. "Well aren't you lucky."

Rukia smiled, but sadly. She hated traveling so much. She never got enough of anything, just a small taste.

They walked out of the elevator and right to Rukia's room.

"Thank you. We should talk sometime again, and I should get to ask some questions." Rukia said.

Ichigo replied "Ah, no problem, yah I would like to talk again. And you might want to try wearing some heels so it doesn't look I am talking to a middle school kid."

Rukia rolled her eyes, ignoring the last part. "If I wear heels, than I will trip again as you witnessed earlier this evening."

Ichigo laughed and began to walk away. "I don't mind catchin you again." He said softly. Than he walked in the elevator and the doors closed.

Rukia sank down to the ground. She really liked being around Ichigo. She felt like she could tell him anything, and she barely even knew him. She opened the door and felt excited for the next time they would visit.

The next morning, Rukia woke up a little later than planned. She quickly got dressed and changed. Today was her first day to visit the reservations. Rukia was thrilled.

Grabbing what she needed, she walked down to the dining area to grab something quick to eat. As Rukia ate, she looked through her letters and pamphlets, telling her about her summer schedule. Finding the page she needed, she read through the letter thoroughly.

_Dear Rukia,_

_Thank you for choosing the Rukongai reservation as your touring choice. _

_You will be staying at the Shikai Rantan. You're visiting hours at the reservation will be Monday-Thursday from 1:00 p.m to 5:00 p.m. You're tour guide supervisor will be Yamada Hanatarou._

_If you have any questions or if there are any errors, please contact us as soon as possible. _

_Our number is 1-300-555-1254_

_Once again thank you._

_Kisuke Urahara._

_Owner_

"Hanatarou? Wasn't that the boy I danced with at the banquet dinner?" She was supposed to meet her supervisor at 12 o'clock.

"He should be here any second." Rukia thought. As if on cue, the boy Hanatarou walked in.

"Rukia! What a surprise! I'm so excited to be you're tour guide!" Hanatarou exclaimed. Rukia smiled and greeted him. She was glad it was someone she already knew and liked.

"Well if you want we can head on over to the reservation." Rukia nodded and followed Hanatarou out.

On their way to the reservation, Hanatarou bugged Rukia with a million questions. All she really wanted to do was enjoy seeing the city. When they reached the outskirts of town, they pulled into some mountains.

The roads were bumpy and a bit scary. Some roads curved close to the edges.

After fifteen minutes of driving, they finally pulled up to the reservation. "Here it is." Hanatarou said.

The village was more breathtaking than Rukia thought. The architecture was phenomenal. The temples were finely detailed. Everything still looked new, but the village was over 500 years old.

"I just want to look today, and probably the rest of the week." Rukia said. She had a way of studying. She would look at everything and respect the beauty. After seeing everything, she would go one by one to each historical piece and research and take notes.

Rukia had all summer to study Rukongai history, she couldn't have been happier.

Once five o'clock rolled around, they headed back to the hotel. Rukia talked on the way home, asking Hanatarou about what he knew about the village.

When they reached the hotel, Rukia said goodbye to Hanatarou and started up to her room.

She was about to head up the elevator, when she heard a familiar voice. "So are you and that Hanatarou kid dating?" Ichigo asked. Rukia gave him a pathetic look.

"No, I'm not. He's my tour guide supervisor for the reservation. He's really nice." Ichigo didn't say anything.

"So what do you want exactly Ichigo?" She asked, trying to sound irritated. Ichigo wasn't a fool. "Just saw you and thought I would say hello."

Rukia pressed the down and arrow and looked at Ichigo. "Well hello to you too."

She walked into the elevator, feeling quite proud of her smooth talk. The doors were about to close when a hand caught them.

Ichigo pushed the doors back and looked at Rukia aggravated. "I also wanted to tell you that there is another party tonight."

"So I am invited? I thought you didn't like me coming. You were worried about me going and telling the hotel." Rukia said mockingly.

Ichigo only grinned. "Oh I am worried, but I'm more worried about you not coming than you ratting out on us." The curiosity got the best of Rukia.

"Why are you worried about me not coming?" Rukia asked.

"Because" Ichigo began "then I can't walk you home afterwards and call you short."

Rukia tried not to act surprised by his remark. "So I'll see you there?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you'll find out later."

Ichigo smirked and let the elevator doors close.

**Authors note: **GAH! So what do you guys think? I am having so much fun with this!

The story is going to be pretty long. Like, 20 chapters long. I haven't even gotten to the real plot yet!! I hope you are enjoying the story! If I write fast enough than I will post the next chapter really soon!

Please r&r


	5. Chapter 4: Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Ok so I told you guys I would post 2 chapters last time, but somehow only 1 was posted, so THIS TIME really, two chapters are up! Oh snap! CH.4! More IchiRuki moments and lots of dancing.

Enjoy

**DIRTY DANCING: RUKONGAI SECRETS**

**CH.4**

Rukia was really trying to determine if she should attend the party. Why did Ichigo want to walk her home anyways? She knew she wasn't that attractive, so why was he so nice and flirty to her?

Later that night, Rukia decided she would make an appearance. Even if she wouldn't admit it, she knew she wanted to see Ichigo.

There was suddenly a knock on her door. "Who could that be at this hour?"

Rukia opened the door to see Matsumoto. "Oh hi Matsumoto!" Rukia exclaimed. Once again, Matsumoto was wearing a skanky outfit.

"There's a party, want to come?" Rukia was surprised that Matsumoto came all the way to her room to ask her. "Um, sure." Rukia replied.

Rukia was already dressed and everything, so she and Matsumoto headed out.

Matsumoto kept looking at Rukia. "So, do you like Ichigo or something?" Rukia froze. Was she that obvious?

"Well, no why?" Matsumoto looked down, smiling a bit. "You can tell me, I won't say anything." For some reason Rukia got the hint she was lying.

"Why do you want to know?" Rukia asked. "Well, I watched as you guys left the party yesterday, and you wouldn't stop looking at him. Than I heard that you and him were flirting by the elevators earlier."

Rukia cursed her red cheeks that gave her away. Matsumoto laughed.

"Really Rukia, it's alright. This isn't middle school." Rukia laughed nervously. Maybe she wasn't in middle school, but the fact that Rukia had never had a single crush made her seem like one.

"Well, I'm getting a good signal from Ichigo." Rukia perked her ears up.

"Last night, when you would turn away from looking at him, he would look at you. I also heard Inoue saying that he hasn't stopped smiling since yesterday."

How was smiling a big deal. "Ichigo met you yesterday Rukia, and he _never_ smiles. Put two and two together" Rukia grinned lightly.

"So," Rukia began. "Ichigo doesn't have a girlfriend?" Matsumoto smirked at her, realizing she had finally beaten Rukia.

"No, he doesn't." Rukia grinned even bigger. She was extremely excited to see Ichigo now.

Once they reached the party, there were a few new faces. Besides everyone Rukia had met yesterday, there was a petite girl with big blue eyes. "Hi! I'm Hinamori!" the girl exclaimed. "You must be Rukia." Rukia greeted her back.

"Come on Toshirou! Let's dance!" Hinamori wrapped her arms around a short boy. "Leave me alone, I don't want to dance!" he complained.

Rukia quickly realized who it was. He soon noticed Rukia and waved. "Oh hey Rukia. Sorry I know I'm probably not a being a good escort by coming here." Rukia laughed. Toshirou seemed like a very relaxed person.

"It's ok, I'm here too right?" Hinamori pulled him to the dance floor where he finally gave in and danced with her.

Rukia looked around for Ichigo, but he was no where in sight. "He's not here yet." A female voice called.

She turned around to see Ichigo's dance partner, Inoue. The girl had a flashy skirt on with a simple tank top. Inoue took a large gulp from her beer. "He'll be here shortly."

Rukia felt sick to her stomach. When she had seen the girl Inoue dance, she thought of her as an angel. Now Inoue held a beer in her hand and stared at Rukia rudely.

"Why are you here anyways? I mean, you obviously don't belong." Inoue mumbled, staggering. Rukia didn't say anything. She didn't want the drunken girl's stupid comments to bother her.

"I know about you, you're the snotty little rich girl visiting here for the summer. I don't know why in the hell you would come here. If you don't be careful, something bad might happen."

Rukia wanted to walk away, but there was no where to go.

"Shove it Inoue, go throw up or something." Matsumoto had heard the whole thing. Inoue's eyes flashed with anger. She dropped her cup of beer on the ground and walked to the dance floor to join everyone else.

"Man, she's really gotten bad." Matsumoto said. "She's really a sweetheart, but she gets so mean when she drinks."

Rukia felt pity for the girl. But the words stung her_. "If you don't be careful, something bad might happen." _

The group that Rukia had met the night before sat in there same spot, all talking and what not. "Do they always stay there?" Rukia asked.

"Usually, they don't like dancing, but they like the music. They're fun to be around." Matsumoto replied.

"Do you ever dance?" She asked. Matsumoto laughed. "I try, but unfortunately my large chest just refuses to let me." Rukia laughed.

"Maybe if you wore something less revealing…" Rukia thought. Matsumoto left to go say hi to someone, leaving Rukia by herself.

A guy that smelled badly of alcohol walked up to Rukia. "Hey baby, wanna dance?"

Rukia told him no politely, but he kept insisting. "Oh come on, it's really fun. I'll teach you." He grabbed Rukia's wrist and pulled her closer. "Please?" He whispered in her ear.

"She already has a dance partner, but thanks for watching out for her." Ichigo said calmly. Rukia could hear a hint of anger in his voice.

"Oh, my bad Ichigo, she's all yours." Rukia was amazed.

"That's two times." Rukia said. Ichigo looked confused. "The first time you saved me from falling on my face, and now you just saved me from dancing with that disgusting man. How do you walk in right on cue?"

Ichigo smirked. "The first time was an accident, but the second time was on purpose."

Rukia melted. Ichigo really confused her, but she couldn't help but love the things he said.

"Would you like to dance?" Ichigo asked. "Sure" Rukia replied.

He led her to the dance floor. The song was slow. People still seemed to rub on each other, even during a slow song.

Ichigo put his hands on Rukia's hips, but he didn't push like last time. Rukia wrapped her arms like she had the night before.. He moved close to her. She could feel his body heat.

Rukia leaned her head on his chest since she was too short to lean on his shoulder. She felt something brush her head.

She lifted her head and looked at Ichigo. Their lips were inches apart. Never in her entire life had Rukia ever felt the desire to kiss someone. She never had the time.

But here she was, slow dancing with a guy she barely knew, and yet, she wanted to be with him, to touch his lips more than ever.

The lights dimmed and people around still swerved with one another. Ichigo moved closer to Rukia. He brushed his lips against hers, signaling his desire.

She was about to pull in for the kiss when there was a shrilling scream.

Ichigo immediately left Rukia's side and followed the voice.

"Inoue! Are you alright?" Rukia followed behind Ichigo.

Inoue sat on the ground, bawling her eyes out. "That idiot tripped me and I twisted my ankle." She screamed. Ichigo crouched low next to her.

"It's swelling fast, let me try to move it." Inoue nodded. Ichigo began rolling her ankle and she screamed.

"I think it might be broken Inoue, we need to get you to the doctor." Inoue's eyes were fearsome.

"We don't have money!" Ichigo quickly put his hand over her mouth. "Don't worry Inoue, we will figure it out."

Ichigo yelled for Chad. When Chad reached him, Ichigo whispered something into Chad's ear and Ichigo scooted back.

Chad picked up Inoue and carried her out of the clubhouse. Everyone watched as the three of them left.

As Ichigo closed the doors, he turned to look at everyone. "Keep dancing!" he yelled and the music turned back on.

Rukia stepped outside the crowd and watched Ichigo. He gave her a serious look than smiled again, waving goodbye. She waved back.

Matsumoto walked up next to her along with Hinamori. "I watched you guys the entire time, he almost kissed you!" Rukia blushed. "Don't worry, he's not like a player or anything either, so he must really like you!"

Himanori and Matsumoto were acting like school girls, it made Rukia laugh.

"Well hey, I'm going to head home." Rukia said grinning. "Sorry about how rude Inoue was to you, don't listen to anything she said."

Rukia walked home slowly, wishing that Ichigo had walked her home. "His lips touched mine! I wouldn't really call that a kiss, but it was definitely close."

She couldn't believe how fast she was falling for him. He really was her savior.

The next few days passed slowly. Rukia went to the reservation, still observing the village while Hanatarou bothered her with more questions. She would eat dinner alone, and go to her hotel room. Every night she waited for Matsumoto to come and tell her about a party, but she never came.

"Ah, finally, Saturday!" Rukia exclaimed, waking up. Maybe now she could find Matsumoto and everyone.

Rukia knew that everyone that attended the clubhouse parties worked at the hotel, so what did they do exactly. Rukia's question was soon answered.

"Thank you for calling Shikai Rantan, please hold." Matsumoto said kindly.

Rukia quickly walked up to her. "You work at the front desk?" Rukia asked, surprised.

"Yah, I always look for you, but I never see you." Rukia figured she worked when ever Rukia left for the reservation.

"Just so you know, there's a party tonight." Matsumoto said. "Don't you guys get sick of parties? I mean, I like them, but I think I would get bored of them if there were three or more every week." Rukia asked.

Matsumoto shrugged her shoulders. "Everybody just likes them. No one ever gets sick of dancing." Rukia decided to not push the subject further.

"What do people like Hinamori and Ikkaku do here?" She asked.

"Well," Matsumoto began "Hinamori does room service, Toshirou is a hotel escort. Ishida and Chad are waiters. Ikkaku, Yamachika, and Ganju are all stock boys. Ichigo and Inoue help with activities such as dancing."

"If you wait, my shift is going to end and I can show you where we all stay." Rukia nodded, excited to know where everyone lived.

Rukia followed Matsumoto. Once they left the Hotel, Rukia became very confused. She kept her mouth closed though.

Behind the hotel, just a few ways down were some cabins. "We each share a cabin with one or two more people. They aren't as nice as the hotel rooms but they are good for the summer." "So you guys only work in the summertime?" Rukia asked.

"Yah, lots of people come up this time of year so they need extra help."

Matsumoto opened her cabin door. Rukia was surprised at what she saw.

Inoue sat on the bed, crying, and Ichigo stood in the corner with his hands in his pocket. Chad and Ishida sat on the couch by a desk.

Everyone greeted them except Inoue, she kept her head down. Rukia saw a large cast around Inoue's ankle.

"We have a problem, Matsumoto," Ichigo began. "Inoue's ankle is not going to heal until August." Matsumoto shot her head down.

"That means I can't dance and can't make the money we need." Inoue said, sulking.

Rukia turned to Matsumoto. "What does she mean?" Rukia whispered. "Not only do they get paid to teach dancing, but also to perform. If Inoue can't dance, then they don't get paid."

Everyone was deep in thought. "Isn't there someone else that could dance in her spot?" Rukia asked softly.

"No, there isn't, nobody knows the moves and everyone is expecting me and Ichigo to be up there. We perform in two weeks." Inoue said. "Look, why don't you just go back to your rich hotel suite."

Ichigo glared at Inoue angrily. Rukia thought for a moment, and spoke again. "Well, I'm going to be here all summer. I could fill in, if you want."

Everyone was shocked. "You?" Ishida asked. Matsumoto stared at her up and down. "She is about Inoue's height. If we put the right amount of make up on, no one would notice."

"Don't be ridiculous, there's no way she could learn that fast." Inoue sputtered out.

Ichigo walked over to Rukia. "I think she could do it. She catches on pretty quickly acutally." Inoue was about to complain when Ichigo interrupted her.

"At this point, we really don't have a choice. The first performance is in two weeks which would barely give us enough time for her to learn. We don't have time to find someone else anyways."

Inoue stared at Rukia, than looked down again, angrily. "Fine, I don't even care anymore. Can you guys leave? I'm going to take a nap"

They waved goodbye and walked out. "Ok, Rukia, we need to start immediately. Like we said, it's in two weeks, which means we have to practice every day at every hour."

What was Rukia thinking? She couldn't do this? It was Rukia's nature to try and fix problems, but she wasn't sure she could follow through with this one.

"I can't practice all the time, I have history to study from 1 to 5 on Monday through Thursday." Ichigo was getting frustrated.

"You just told me you could do this. Why did you say you could help when you have other things going on."

"Well, I didn't know it was going to be every second!" Rukia shouted angry.

"I said it's in two weeks, you really think you could learn that fast? I think not."

What should she do? Turn down two weeks of study? That was way to out of hand for her. But they needed her, Ichigo needed her. There was no way she could dance for the rest of the summer.

After thinking, Rukia came up with a plan. "Ok, I'll help you these first two weeks. But can you find someone else for the rest of the performances? My schedule would be way too hectic if I danced all summer and went to the reservation at the same time.

So much for not trying to organize and play everything by ear.

Rukia could tell that Ichigo was a bit disappointed. "Agreed, we will find someone else for the rest of the performances."

"Let's start tomorrow morning ok?" Ichigo asked. Rukia nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to go to my room, but I will see you later." She waved goodbye to everyone and headed to her room.

Walking inside the hotel, she saw people she didn't want to see. The two men she had seen at the banquet were walking towards her.

They waved at her, wanting her to stop. Rukia smiled politely. "It's ok Rukia, they could just be regular guys wanting to know something unimportant. Yah." She thought to herself.

The two men stopped in front of her. The man with glasses soon spoke. "Hi, sorry to bother you. My name is Sosuke Aizen, and this is my partner, Ichimaru Gin."

Rukia greeted them back, not saying her name. "Your name is Kuchiki, right?" Rukia really didn't know what to do or say. Should she walk away and tell someone?

"Sorry, you see, we are business partners with your brother, Byakuya." Rukia still felt timid under their creepy stare.

"We recognized you and just wanted to say hello. Please send your brother greetings as well. Here is my card. If you need anything, please let us know." They both smiled at her.

Rukia swore there was a double meaning to their last sentence. She nodded and quickly walked to the elevator. She could see through a mirror that they watched her leaved.

She rushed to her room, making sure they didn't follow her.

"That was weird. Should I call and ask Byakuya about them?" Rukia thought.

She decided not to, seeing that they didn't do anything wrong but greet her. "Why did I get such a bad vibe from them?"

Rukia began to get ready for the party. She hoped Ichigo would dance with her again.

Maybe they would pick things up from last time.

**Authors note: **I'm so mean! I made Inoue a beotch! She's really not all mean, just when she drinks and breaks her ankle  Ichigo and Rukia almost kissed! And what's goin on with Aizen and Gin? And now Rukia has to give up her history to dance!! Will she quit after the two weeks and go back to studying? Or will she love dancing too much? Only time will tell.

Read and Review!!


	6. Chapter 5: Fumbles

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Sorry if what I said about the last two chapters was confusing, I didn't upload the stories right. I think because the first chapter is a prologue, I got really confused. Sorry about that!!

Ch.5!! In this chapter, Rukia is going to learn a little more about Ichigo (or maybe a lot more…) Lots of IchiRuki fluff to come!

Enjoy

**DIRTY DANCING: RUKONGAI FUMBLES**

**CH.5**

When Rukia walked into the clubhouse, Ichigo was already there. He was talking to Yuzu, Inoue, and some other girl.

Rukia approached and said hello to all of them. Inoue greeted her back. "Maybe she's nice after all." Rukia thought.

"Hey Rukia, this is my twin sister, Karin." Yuzu exclaimed. "Karin, this is Rukia." The girl Karin nodded and looked away.

They were twins? They looked nothing alike. Yuzu was bubbly and hyper while Karin just sat with her arms folded silently.

Ichigo was busy talking to Inoue, so she went to talk to other people. "Hey Rukia, what's up?" Ikkaku asked. She felt extremely intimidated by his calm composure.

"Not much." Was all Rukia could say. The guy Ganju soon said something. "So you're fillin in for Inoue? That sucks." Rukia laughed. "It's not a big deal, I like dancing."

They all shook their heads. Everyone was silent after that. Matsumoto wasn't even saying much. Lucky for her, Ichigo saved her, again.

"Rukia, will you come with me for a sec?" Ichigo asked. "Um, sure." Rukia responded.

She followed him out of the clubhouse and down the sidewalk. "Where are we going Ichigo?"

"You'll see."

A rock the size of a tennis ball was in the middle of the sidewalk. Ichigo easily stepped over it. Rukia was looking at some nearby trees, and didn't see the huge rock.

Ichigo caught her just in time. He let go of her only causing her to fall even more.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing himself to her level. "You ok now? You are klutzy aren't you?" Rukia laughed, keeping her hands on his shoulders for balance.

Ichigo held her hand as they once again walked. He stopped when they reached a large cabin. What the heck was Ichigo planning?

He unlocked the door and they walked inside. He flipped the light on and Rukia was amazed.

They were in a dance room. There were large mirrors across one side of the room with a stereo on the side. The floors were smooth and wooden.

"I thought we weren't dancing until tomorrow." Rukia whined. Ichigo only smiled.

"I know, I just wanted to show you the dance room so you know how to get here and everything."

Ichigo walked over to the stereo and hit the play button. "This is the song we are dancing to."

The music was that salsa music she had seen Ichigo and Inoue dancing to her first night at the hotel.

"I like it a lot." Rukia said. After the song was done, Ichigo sat next to Rukia on the ground.

"Rukia, are you sure you want to do this?" Ichigo asked. "I mean, it takes years to master these steps and you have two weeks."

Rukia grinned confidently. "I can do it, don't worry."

"Ok, well let's go back to the clubhouse. We can dance there." Rukia rolled her eyes. It was usually the girl to bother the guy about dancing, not the other way around.

They reached the clubhouse and walked to the dance floor. Every time she had come to the clubhouse, everyone danced the exact same.

They still rubbed on each other and grabbed each other. She didn't even know any of the people besides Ichigo and Inoue that danced there.

Maybe she didn't know them for a reason.

The song was upbeat and fast. Instead of placing his hands on Rukia's hips, he encircled her waist, pulling her close.

They danced like they did the first time, only Rukia caught onto the movements much faster. "Good, good." Ichigo said.

Rukia let herself go again, getting closer and closer to Ichigo. She moved her body more and more. She flung her arms around Ichigo's shoulders.

The song soon turned to a slow one. They were both already close, Rukia moved her arms a little lower from his shoulders and let her head rest.

She was extremely tired. Dancing had really worn her out.

She once again felt something brush against her head. It was as if Ichigo was telling her to look at him.

Rukia lifted her head. The lights were dimmed and they both stared at each other.

But this time Ichigo didn't move his face closer to hers, he just stared at her. In the middle of the song he pulled Rukia out of the dance floor.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" She asked confused.

"I, I don't know Rukia." He wouldn't look her in the eye. Did she do something wrong?

He grabbed her hand again and pulled her outside. They stood at the balcony, looking at the hotel.

After a long pause, Ichigo finally spoke. "Rukia, I like you a lot. I don't want to rush anything. I mean, we barely know each other." She was pretty surprised.

"You're right, we should take things slow." Rukia still couldn't believe what he had just said, the words didn't sink in.

"We are going to be spending a lot of time together in these next two weeks, I'm sure we'll get to talk to each other more at some point." Rukia said, trying to sound enthusiastic. She felt like her words sounded korny.

Ichigo smiled and put his hand over Rukia's. "I feel like I already know you. Like you've been here all along." Ichigo said.

"He's so confusing! Sometimes he's rough and argues, than sometimes he sweet like he's being now." Rukia thought.

"If you want we can go talk now. I'm kind of tired and I don't want to be exhausted tomorrow morning. We can go to my room." Rukia said.

"Ok, let me go tell my sisters."

They walked back to the hotel, hand in hand. Neither of them said much, they just enjoyed the other's company.

When Ichigo and Rukia reached the elevator, Ichigo pushed the down button.

The doors opened, and Rukia froze. Ichigo could feel her tense up next to him.

Aizen and Gin were before them, smiling for the millionth time. "Oh well hello again, Rukia. What a surprise." Ichigo didn't like the way he said her name.

Rukia smiled politely. As they walked by, they brushed passed Rukia. Gin's arm touched Rukia's shoulder, sending deep chills down her spine.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand again and pulled her onto the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed, Rukia closed her eyes. "Who are they?" Ichigo asked.

"That was Aizen Sousuke and Ichimaru Gin; they said they were in business with my brother. I first saw them at the banquet where they kept staring at me. Yesterday, when I first talked to them, they watched me as I walked to the elevator."

"I got a pretty nasty vibe from them, Rukia. You need to be careful." Inoue's words came to Rukia's mind.

"_If you don't be careful, something bad might happen." _

She shuddered, but turned her attention to Ichigo, he looked really concerned.

"If they keep bothering you, let me know, got it?" he asked, his tone was serious.

"Ok, I will." Rukia said. Ichigo's grip on Rukia's hand tightened.

They reached Rukia's hotel room with in a minute.

"Geez, this is nice!" Ichigo exclaimed. Rukia giggled.

They talked for hours on Rukia's couch. "So when did you're parents die?" Ichigo asked, not wanting to push the subject too much.

"I was about eight years old. My brother was more upset than I was since he knew them so well. Since he was old enough, he basically adopted me and raised me. Once he finished college, he took over the family business, taking me everywhere he went."

Rukia paused and continued. "He wants me to be his partner once I finish college."

Ichigo could see that it wasn't really what she wanted. "You like history, don't you?" Rukia smiled. "Yes, I love it. It's so fascinating to me."

"How old are you Ichigo?" Rukia knew it was sort of random, but she was curious.

"I just turned twenty." Rukia figured he was somewhere close to that age.

"Do you have any plans for college?" Rukia asked.

"No, I barely graduated from high school and I couldn't afford college even if I tried." He looked sad.

"Well, you told me you stay with your father, what does he do?"

"He's the town doctor. You think that he would make pretty good money, but everyone in Rukongai is pretty poor. A lot of people owe him money."

"What about your sisters?" Ichigo laughed. "They are totally opposite from me. Both are straight A students, top of their class. I'm sure they'll get scholarships or something for college."

"I work here every summer to make money. The hotel pays pretty well. I'm saving it up so I could maybe go to college someday."

Rukia felt bad. She didn't have problems with money.

"In a way Ichigo, I envy you." He looked at her like she was crazy. "Explain, please." He said.

"Well, all my life I have always been told what to do. My brother has always told me how to dress and how to act. I'm like his puppet really. You get to make your own choices just like you chose to learn to dance and work here."

Rukia frowned. "I want to study history, but my brother won't allow it. That's why he gave me this trip, so I could say goodbye to what I love in a way."

Ichigo didn't know what to say. "You know, you don't have to listen to your brother. You're an adult now, do what you want." Rukia laughed.

"I wish I could sometimes. But my brother has always cared for me, even if it's not by hugging me or comforting me. He just wants what's best for the both of us. He feels he has to always take charge since our parents died."

"Well, I still think your crazy, but I understand a little more now."

Ichigo started talking about growing up in Rukongai. "I used to be in a rock band called The Black Zangetsu, it was me, Ikkaku, Chad, and Ishida. We all grew up together."

Rukia laughed at all the stories he told her.

"One time when I was fifteen," Ichigo began "I was on my way home when I saw this band playing outside. They sounded pretty good, so I went to get a closer look."

Ichigo's expression changed to dread. "When I reached the front, I was shocked. The lead guitarist was my dad. He had on black leather and sun glasses. I was so embarrassed. He even waved at me! Some of his friends from around town were in the band too. His best friend, Kisuke Urahara was the lead singer."

She only became more envious as she heard the silly stories about his dad and all the friends Ichigo had. Rukia didn't have any close friends, just acquaintances from parties.

"Wow, its 1 o'clock in the morning, we have been talking for over three hours!" Rukia exclaimed.

She stood up from the couch to get some water. Not realizing her shoes sitting at the edge of the couch, Rukia started walking and soon tripped over the shoes.

She fell right on top of Ichigo. His eyes were wide and full of surprise. "You always trip at the most random times." He whispered. Rukia only laughed silently.

Ichigo began to sit up, and Rukia started to climb off him. She was about to stand up when she felt a hand pull on her arm. Rukia turned around to look at him.

"I told you I didn't mind catchin you." She slowly sat down on his lap. Rukia turned to face him.

"I don't mind you catching me either." She whispered back. Ichigo moved closer to her.

He brushed his lips against hers again, telling Rukia what he wanted.

She tilted her head forward, just about to touch him, when there was knock on the door.

They both sighed. Rukia walked to the door and opened. "Hey, is Ichigo here? Inoue needed to talk to him." Matsumoto said.

Rukia pushed the door opened so she could see Ichigo. Matsumoto was about to speak to Ichigo. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He called out, annoyed.

He stopped at the door, and closed his eyes. Rukia was inside her room behind him.

"Can you hold on one second?" He asked Matsumoto. She could tell he was frustrated.

"Sure Ichigo." She said a bit confused.

Ichigo closed the door and grabbed Rukia.

"Why won't people just leave me alone." He whispered.

A second later, Ichigo's lips were on Rukia's. He kissed her long but softly. Rukia's mind went blank. She couldn't think about anything but him.

When Ichigo released her she almost fell over. "Bye." He whispered, kissing her lips just one more time. The door closed and Rukia was left alone.

Rukia couldn't say a word. She was breathless.

She stumbled to the couch; still not sure of what just happened. Her cheeks were burning hot.

She took a shower, feeling sweaty from dancing just hours ago and went to her bed.

Rukia snuggled close to a pillow. "What am I thinking? Ichigo wants me to dance like Inoue? I can't possibly learn in two weeks!!"

It blew her mind at how quickly she and Ichigo progressed. She had met him just a week ago. Now she was going to be his dance partner _and_ possibly girlfriend? Nothing made sense anymore.

For some reason or another, Rukia enjoyed the rush of things. "I guess procrastination isn't so bad after all." She laughed at the thought of her brother standing at one of the clubhouse parties.

"He would go mad if he saw me there." She laughed even more.

She finally fell asleep; she had to get up bright and early to go to the cabin she had seen earlier.

The next morning, Rukia got dressed. She wore a tight t-shirt with some cotton capris.

It took her ten minutes just to get to the stupid cabin. She pushed the doors open and saw Ichigo rummaging through some music.

"Geez, why is he so good looking?" Rukia thought, trying not to stare. Ichigo had a white wife beater shirt on with black pants.

"Are you ready to begin? Ichigo asked Rukia. "If I have to." She muttered.

Rukia walked over to Ichigo and stood in front of him waiting for further directions.

**Authors note:** They kissed! Finally!! And now Rukia has to dance? Will she catch on fast or will the pressure get the better of her? Find out next chapter!! I also had lots of fun writing about Ichigo's dad being in a band. (In a way I was trying to hint how Isshin is a shinigami but Ichigo doesn't know.) There will be some drama next chapter, so get ready!

R&R!


	7. Chapter 6: Mistakes

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Ch.6 is now up!! Rukia learns to salsa dance (OoOoOohh!!) Will she catch on pretty fast? Or will Ichigo want to strangle her by the end of the first day. Read and find out!

Enjoy

**DIRTY DANCING: RUKONGAI MISTAKES**

**CH.6**

"Ok Rukia, first thing's first. We each have what's called a dance frame." He stepped just a few inches from her. "A dance frame is the limited amount of space you have. You see how I am this far away from you?" Rukia nodded, trying to follow along.

"You have to stay that far away from me the entire time. Your body must stay at the distance it is now."

"Look at my feet Rukia." She looked down to see him stand on the balls of his feet. "Now you do it." Rukia copied, not standing quite as high as he was. "This is called releve. The entire time you are dancing you're feet will be in releve. You wear heels when you dance or perform to salsa music."

"So try to dance in releve position so your feet can get use to the stance."

Rukia was really impressed, Ichigo was good at teaching. She was surprised that she understood everything he meant.

He began teaching her the steps, slowly at first. "Now when my left leg goes back, your right leg steps forward." Ichigo slowly put his foot back and Rukia moved her right.

After adding more steps and doing the movements more, Rukia was getting the hang of it.

"Now, remember to keep your shoulders relaxed and straight. Stay in your dance frame and stay in releve." Ichigo added some music and they did the steps a few more times.

"I slowed the song down for now, but the tempo is going to get much faster when we perform." "When do we perform Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Not this Friday, but the next. So really we have a little less than two weeks." Rukia wanted to faint.

"Your doing good Rukia, your catching on really fast. But we still have a lot of work to do." Ichigo said, looking worried.

"Alright, let's get back to dancing. I'm going to start teaching you how to turn."

When they did the steps Rukia had learned so far, Ichigo stopped. "Ok, when we get to this point, I want you to pull in towards me, with your left arm curved in like it that; I am going to release you."

Rukia pulled in like Ichigo told her and she felt rather awkward. Her left arm was hovering over her chest, it was quite uncomfortable. "Now," Ichigo began. "You will always turn out with the arm that is furthest away from your body; in this case it's your left. "

"Start moving outward, slowly turn." Rukia did as he said. But she soon got confused and entangled in his arms.

"Sorry." Rukia said. "No, its fine." Ichigo didn't sound frustrated and Rukia was grateful for that.

Just like before, they practiced turning and added steps to it. Then when Ichigo felt she was good enough, he would add music.

Ichigo taught her more turns. Everything became a little more complicated.

By the end of the day, Rukia was exhausted. "Ok, I've taught you about 1/4th of the dance. Good job. That's it for today." Rukia felt like Ichigo was a serious dance instructor, sending her home.

They sat in the dance room for a little while and talked. "Am I really doing ok Ichigo? Do you think I will learn in time?"

Ichigo smiled confidently at her. "I've never seen someone learn so fast. I think you can do it. You just have to have the confidence."

"You really do sound like a dance instructor." Rukia said. They both laughed. "That's my job." Ichigo's expression changed.

"I forgot to tell you. We can only practice in the morning and night on Monday and Thursday, I teach dance lessons during those days. I thought my schedule was going to be pretty relaxed, but some people signed up unexpectedly." He said the last part slowly.

"Oh, well that's ok, than I can still go to the reservation a little bit during the week."

"Yah I guess you can. Well it's pretty late, so why don't I walk you home." Ichigo said softly.

"Ok sure." Rukia said, excited that Ichigo was walking her to her room. "Oh and Rukia, here is a copy of the music. Inoue said she could help you out some time during the week while I'm gone. Here is her number, give her a call."

Rukia tried not to look worried; she and Inoue weren't exactly on good terms.

They walked back to Rukia's room. "Do you want to come in?" Rukia asked.

"I can't, I have to get up early tomorrow." Ichigo could tell Rukia was disappointed. "Maybe tomorrow night, I don't have anything on Tuesday." Rukia smiled, finally satisfied.

"Well I guess I'll see you then." Rukia said, feeling suddenly fatigued. Ichigo put his hand on the door, so Rukia wouldn't close it.

"What are you—" Rukia was cut off as Ichigo's lips touched hers. He wasn't as soft as the first time.

Rukia only gasped as he moved in deeper. His lips were hard on hers now. She could feel his body heat. Ichigo released his lips, but stayed close to her.

"I really surprise you don't I?" he whispered. Rukia could only nod, she was once again out of breath. He kissed her cheek and backed away.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning at six." He yelled as he walked away. "Ok." Was all Rukia could manage to spit out.

Ichigo had kissed her twice now. Were they dating? They always held hands when no one else was around. What were they?

The next morning Rukia woke up, got ready, and went to the cabin.

Ichigo went over the steps from the day before. He told her some tips about standing properly. "Now that you know the steps, you need to put some feeling into it. Move your hips more." Rukia started to move them, but she couldn't keep in tempo.

Ichigo placed his hands on her hips and kept them in line with the beat.

After a few hours of practicing, Ichigo had to leave. "Ok, well meet me here at 6 o'clock. I'll call if something changes." Rukia waved goodbye to him. He dashed out of the cabin.

"Well he's in a hurry." Rukia thought, giggling.

"All set Rukia?" Hanatarou asked. "Yep let's go." She said enthusiastically.

"So, you can't go on Tuesdays and Wednesdays of this and next week?" Hanatarou asked. Ichigo had told her that no one could know at the hotel (besides Matsumoto and everyone) about her dancing for Inoue.

"Why not?" Hanatarou asked. "Well, I've realized that I don't know enough about Rukongai to just go straight into studying, so I need some more time during the week to research."

"Oh, ok." Hanatarou said, still sounding suspicious.

Rukia couldn't even concentrate at the reservation. All she thought about were the dance steps. "What is wrong with me? I'm not even paying attention."

Realizing she would probably never focus, she asked Hanatarou if they could leave. He seemed confused, but obeyed.

Rukia waved goodbye to him and she pulled her cell phone out. The phone began to ring.

"Oh hi Inoue. Yah, Ichigo said you would help me with the dance steps so I was just wondering if you were busy right now. Ok, yah, I have until six. Ok, I'll meet you at the cabin in half an hour, ok bye."

Rukia hung up the phone. "Was that Inoue I just talked to? It sounded like her voice but she was actually nice." Rukia shrugged her shoulders and went to change.

When she reached the cabin, Inoue wasn't there yet. Ichigo had told her where the spare key was incase she ever needed to get in. After lifting a vase and spotting the key, she unlocked the door.

"I guess I'll practice in here before Inoue gets here. At least I can see myself in the mirrors." She checked the stereo to make sure the music was still in and hit play.

Rukia was really surprised; she remembered the steps pretty well. She shook her hips more and started to present herself better.

"Watch your dance frame." Rukia immediately stopped to see who was there.

In the doorway stood Inoue, crutches underneath each arm. Rukia paused the music and waited for Inoue to get closer.

Inoue pointed at a chair and Rukia pulled it to where she wanted it. "Thanks." Inoue said, a little out of breath. "Using these crutches is a real work out." She added sarcastically. Rukia giggled.

"I know it probably seems hard for me to help since I can't really move and actually show you, but I can still tell you what you are doing wrong and right. You have the beginning steps down pretty well, now you need to shape up your body and balance yourself. Now stretch really well so you don't pull any muscles."

As Rukia stretched Inoue talked.

"This dance isn't really that hard. You've learned the hardest part, which was getting use to the steps. After the beginning part, the steps repeat a lot in the dance. The only part left that's hard is the lifts, but you have a while until you learn those."

Rukia nodded, not really sure of what a lift was. "Start at the beginning and do the steps."

While Inoue counted for her, Rukia started dancing. "Make sure you spot when you turn, we don't want you falling because you get dizzy."

"Keep your back straight and stay in your dance frame. Lift your feet, releve!" Inoue called out.

Once Rukia had gone through it, Inoue stood up, making sure to balance herself.

She arched her back straight. "Look at my back Rukia, now you copy." Rukia arched her back, trying to make it look like Inoue's.

"This is how your back should be the whole time. Your back is very important when dancing. It helps keep your shoulders and arms more stable, and it keeps you in your dance frame."

Through the rest of practice, Rukia went through step by step, arching her back and keeping her feet in releve.

"Always practice like that Rukia, so when you dance it will come natural to you to keep your back straight." Inoue instructed.

When Ichigo arrived, he began teaching her more steps.

The week passed slowly. Each day, Ichigo would teach Rukia as much as he could, and on some days Rukia would go to the reservation while Ichigo instructed other people to dance.

"Well, I have another unexpected dance lesson to teach, but we can practice later." Ichigo said, a little tired "Why don't you go rest, you've been practicing all week nonstop. You are definitely going to have this down by next Friday."

Rukia was thrilled. "That's just a week from today! I'm so nervous!" Rukia exclaimed. Ichigo chuckled and told her not to worry about it.

He once again didn't kiss her goodbye as he left. He hadn't kissed her or anything all week.

She still hadn't asked if they were dating or not. "Maybe he thinks everything is going too fast again." Rukia thought.

She decided not to worry about it. Rukia walked to her room and went to sleep; it was only 10 o'clock in the morning.

When Rukia woke up later that day, she was shocked. "It's 5 o'clock in afternoon?"

She quickly rose and decided to wonder around the hotel, she had been so busy that she never really had time.

Rukia was amazed at how many things there were to do. "Horse back riding, sailing, carnivals, and dancing!" Rukia exclaimed.

Dancing really caught her eye. "Maybe I'll go find Ichigo and watch him teach."

Rukia knew there was a dance room inside the hotel; she assumed that was where Ichigo would be.

She arrived just as people walked out, she didn't see Ichigo anywhere in sight. She saw Inoue waving goodbye to all the dancers.

"Where's Ichigo?" Rukia asked Inoue. "Um, I don't know where he went; he was here just a second ago."

Rukia walked passed Inoue and into the dance room. She saw a door on the opposite side that said "Instructor Office" so she went up to the door.

Instead of knocking like she should have, she just opened it, assuming Ichigo was in there.

Tears welded up inside her eyes. She couldn't say a word. Ichigo tried to say something but she ignored and started walking away. "Rukia!" he called out.

She ran out of the dance room, leaving Inoue utterly confused.

Rukia bumped into people as she ran. "How could I be so stupid? I knew that he was too good to be true."

The image of the young woman's body completely touching Ichigo's came into her head. The woman's lips caressed his neck and they were both shoved up against a desk. She didn't even look at Ichigo's face.

Rukia reached outside and fell onto the ground. Toshirou saw and went to help her. He pulled her up and she started to run again.

A few minutes later Ichigo was outside the hotel. "Did you see Rukia, Toshirou?" Ichigo asked.

"She went straight." Toshirou responded, hoping it was ok that he told Ichigo that.

"Thanks." And Ichigo was off, running faster.

Rukia reached the park just outside the entrance of the hotel and sat down on a nearby bench. "Dang it, I scraped my knee pretty bad when I fell."

Tears still strolled down her cheek, but she didn't care. "Why does it bother me so much?" Rukia thought. "I barely know him anyways."

She started crying more, letting the tears fall and soak her shirt. She soon heard a familiar voice.

"Rukia? Rukia where are you!" Ichigo yelled. He looked all around and then spotted her.

She was sitting on a bench with her knees up to her chest. Her face was hidden in her legs. He didn't know what to say or how to explain the situation.

He moved closer. "Rukia, look, what you saw—" he was interrupted by Rukia.

"There is no way you can convince me to believe you. I know what I saw." Her eyes stung with anger. Ichigo felt extremely guilty. "Just here me out Rukia."

All of the moments Ichigo had been sweet to her passed through her mind, she realized it was all an act. She turned and began to shout at him.

"Everything you've done up to this point has been fake. You even kissed me! I told you personal stuff!"

Rukia paused and chuckled bitterly. "But I guess I am just another playmate to you, I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Ichigo's guilt turned to anger.

"What?" he asked angrily. Rukia stared out at the road.

"Well, from the stories you've told me, it doesn't seem like you make good choices anyways, I should have seen it coming." Ichigo cast his eyes down.

He stood up, his eyes shifted to look at Rukia's harshly. "That's what you would say, huh." Ichigo turned around and started walking.

Rukia didn't even glance at him, she didn't see him turn around and feel a pain he's never felt sting his eyes. She cried for another hour on the bench.

"I guess its better this way." She whispered to herself. She couldn't dance with him anymore either.

Rukia walked back to the hotel slowly. "Why do things have to be like this? If he's not important than why do I hurt so much?" She tried not to cry any longer. Rukia didn't want someone at the hotel to see her and get suspicious.

She reached her room and took a long bubble bath. Rukia tried not to think about seeing Ichigo with that other woman. "And right after he had dance rehearsal with a bunch of people, someone else could have easily seen them! Who was she anyways?"

After getting ready for bed, she watched a sappy love movie, Pride and Prejudice.

"Well, at least they have a happy ending." Rukia whispered while she ate more ice cream.

**Authors note: ** Drama Drama Drama! What's going to happen? Should Rukia trust Ichigo after what she just saw? What's going to happen with the two of them performing and their relationship? Find out next chapter! I'm really curious as to how you guys feel about this story so far. Is it going by too fast? Too slow? It's always good to get advice from people that aren't writing the story and actually reading it, so tell me what you guys think please!

R&R


	8. Chapter 7: Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

I just want to give a shout out to everyone that's reviewed and loved this story, THANKS SO MUCH!!! I really appreciate it!! Now we have to get back to the drama of Ichigo and Rukia. Will they realize their feelings for each other?

Enjoy

**DIRTY DANCING: RUKONGAI TRUTH**

**CH.7**

Never in Kuchiki Rukia's life had she felt such despair. Why did it bother her so much, why did he bother her so much?

Nothing made sense anymore. She didn't even want to study history. Two days had already passed.

Rukia wouldn't come out of her room very much. She usually just ordered room service.

She called her brother a few times to tell him about the reservation and to see how he was doing.

"I wonder if they found someone else to dance. Maybe they used that woman Ichigo was kissing; they seemed to have good chemistry." Rukia muttered bitterly.

To make the day worse, it was pouring down rain outside, how typical.

At about noon on Sunday, there was a knock on her door. Rukia looked through the peep whole and was surprised at who she saw.

"Um, come in Inoue." Rukia closed the door and Inoue took a seat. Inoue cast her eyes down. Neither of them spoke for a moment, Rukia didn't have a clue as to what to say.

"What are you doing Rukia?" Inoue asked. The question took her by surprise.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Inoue chuckled. "You really don't know much about Ichigo, and yet you like him so much."

"No, I guess I don't know much." Rukia finally mumbled. Inoue started laughing. "You guess Rukia?"

Rukia nodded, not really understanding where Inoue was going with all this.

"So," Inoue began. "You probably don't know that Ichigo blames himself for his mother's death. And you probably don't know that dancing is the only real talent Ichigo can go far in." she paused, staring at Rukia's delusional face. She stood up and walked over to Rukia.

"You probably don't know about the women that come here. They tell Ichigo they want 'extra dance lessons' when really they want so much more than that. Ichigo tells them no every time, but sometimes they just keep pushing him. Most of the women are younger, and married to very wealthy men, having tons of money. Their husbands send them here for vacation. So when they see someone like Ichigo, they can't resist wanting to learn more about 'dancing.'"

"Why didn't he tell me then?" Inoue grinned lightly. "Don't you think he wanted to? It probably seemed easy for him to tell you seeing as how it's impossible for you two to not be together. Especially with the current situation I am in."

Inoue now circled around Rukia, taunting her. "All my life I have tried to open Ichigo up, and I guess I did to some extent." Inoue stood face to face with Rukia.

"And then, the one time he sees you at a stinking party, you bring out of him what I had been trying to do for years." Rukia began fidgeting under Inoue's intensity.

"It drove me insane. When he first asked you to dance and how happy it made him. He may have not appeared out of the ordinary, but I can read Ichigo like a book."

"What's the point of all this?" Rukia asked, getting frustrated.

"If you can't see the answer, then there is no point in being here. We still need you Rukia; there isn't a single person here that can learn the dance. You can still be ready by Friday." She stared at Rukia again, opened the door, and left.

Rukia was furious. "How dare she! Charge in here and tell me all those crazy things! If Ichigo isn't man enough to tell me himself than why should I bother?!"

Out of no where, her feet slipped on the ground and she fell to the floor. But Rukia didn't care.

Instead, she curled up in a ball and cried along with the rain that poured outside.

For the rest of the day Rukia tried to ignore Inoue's words, but they kept haunting her.

She finally gave in and let the words consume her mind.

"He never said anything about his mom. Why does he blame himself?" Rukia pondered over and over again the words which Inoue spoke.

"Why didn't he just tell me about the women?" Rukia asked herself. She sighed.

"Because I never game him a chance to."

"I've only been here for two weeks and I am already having boy drama. There has never been a single guy to like me! Well, except Renji, but he doesn't count." She laughed.

"I wonder what Renji is doing, I'm usually always with him." She rolled her eyes, thinking about all the times he worried about her.

Her thoughts drifted to Ichigo again. "I've known Renji my entire life and he's always been there for me, but then I meet Ichigo and I feel like I he's been a part of me since the beginning."

"_I feel like I already know you. Like you've been here all along."_

She began to cry once more, remembering those words Ichigo had said to her. Should she go talk to him? Would he even listen?

"He probably doesn't ever want to talk to me again." By night time, Rukia understood what Inoue meant.

"Ichigo didn't want that woman on him then? She was the one pushing on him after all." Rukia finally decided that she would talk to him in the morning.

She felt confidence. "Please let it work out, please."

Rukia woke up the next morning and dressed a little cuter than usual.

She called Inoue to see where Ichigo was. "Hey Inoue, yah I want to talk to him. I don't know. Do you know where he is? Which one is his cabin? Number 11? Ok, thanks bye."

Rukia stood in front of a mirror and practiced what she was going to say. "Gosh, I feel like I am practicing for a speech, only I was never this nervous."

After a few minutes, she headed out the door. The rain was still pouring outside, so Rukia walked to the cabin from inside the hotel.

She felt something at the pit of her stomach, and it wasn't good. A black man with dreadlocks was walking passed her, and he didn't look too friendly.

The man seemed to be staring at her as he walked towards her. Rukia couldn't tell though because of his sunglasses. "Why is he wearing sunglasses inside?" Rukia thought.

Taking a sharp turn towards her, he bumped into her. She flew to the ground, hitting the cold floor. The man only kept walking.

Rukia was scared out of her wits. "What just happened? Did he try to attack me?"

A waiter from the dining area came and helped Rukia up. "Are you alright miss?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you." She said stuttering slightly and began to walk again.

"I need to focus on Ichigo right now." Rukia said to herself.

Realizing she had forgotten an umbrella, she quickly ran to the cabin. "Why is it the cabin on the very end?" Rukia cried. When she reached his cabin, she stood under the porch.

After brushing herself off, she took a deep breath. "Come on Rukia, you can do this."

Before she realized it, she was already knocking on the door.

At first, Rukia didn't think he was there, but as she started to walk away, the clicks of a door being unlocked were heard.

Ichigo stood there, having a blank expression on his face.

"What do you want Rukia?" he asked. She looked down. "Well, I thought I would talk to you."

He stood at the doorway longer, debating on if he should let her in or not. After what seemed like forever, he nodded and opened the door wider, allowing Rukia to come in.

She tried not to smile at the sight of his room. There were two beds, each splitting the room in half. One half was clean and spotless, while the other side was a pig sty.

"Which side is yours?" Rukia asked. "The messy side." Rukia giggled, trying to lighten the mood some. He didn't seem interested in small talk.

"You said you wanted to talk, so talk." Ichigo muttered harshly.

"Look, Inoue came and told me what really happened, and I believe it."

Ichigo smirked. "I don't even know what to tell you. You already said it was to be expected from someone like me. So why are you here?"

Rukia folded her arms tightly, feeling the harsh winds of rejection flow past her.

"I didn't mean what I said Ichigo, I was just angry then."

"You couldn't even ask me to my face. You had to go to Inoue." Rukia was starting to get irritated, and fast.

"For your information, Inoue was the one that came to me. I didn't even say much to her. She just told me about what happened that day."

"And when was this?" Ichigo asked, sounding even more irritated than Rukia.

"Yesterday."

"I would never do that Rukia. I'm not that kind of guy."

Rukia's hands turned into fists. "Well what am I suppose to believe? When I wanted to see you and surprise you but instead I find a woman all over you?"

Rukia walked backed up a little bit. "Do you know how much it hurt. Something I would never imagine was seeing you with someone else, and then I open a door to find my worst night mare come true?"

"No Rukia, I don't." She jolted her head up, there were tears everywhere. "Well you should Ichigo, if only you knew how much I care about you."

Ichigo stood, standing over Rukia. "How do you think it made me feel? I told you about my family and how I was barely making it . Than you say how I make bad choices when you don't know anything!"

"No Ichigo," Rukia said mockingly, "I don't know how it made you feel."

"Exactly." He whispered. "I don't sleep around with other girls Rukia. That's one mistake I will never make."

"Then why did you let that woman all over you? I understand how rich women like that can be, I've met some before. But you didn't seem to be doing anything to stop it."

Rukia lowered her head, and spoke softly. "Or better yet, why didn't you just tell me?"

"It may sound easy, but its not. Those women know what they want, and they won't stop until they get it. If I were to just push them away, than they would go tell the hotel owner. He already can't stand me, so that would send me packing. So I slowly let them down easily, showering them with compliments. It's worked every time. They push on me, pleading at me and stuffing money in my pockets. I slowly pull them off and give them there money back. It's hard, but I can do it."

Rukia started to understand more clearly. She found herself easily trusting in his words. "Why don't you go work somewhere else?"

Ichigo smirked again. "I told you, I'm barely making it through. What I am saying is this is the only place I have until I can go to college."

"Ichigo," Rukia whispered. "I still don't understand why you didn't just tell me."

He stepped closer to Rukia, his hair covering his eyes. "I was afraid that if I told you about the women, that you wouldn't believe me, and that you would think I was some sort of player of something." He grinned lightly. "But I guess I should have told you, seeing as how I made things way worse."

He placed his hand on the side of her cheek. "Rukia, I told you that I like you a lot. I wasn't just saying that to flatter you, I really meant it."

Rukia smiled lightly. "I like you a lot too, that's why it hurt so bad seeing you and that woman. I've only known you for two weeks and I feel so close to you. I don't understand any of it."

"Why don't we take things back a step." Ichigo whispered.

They stood like that for a moment longer, when there was once again on a knock on his door. "Oh, Inoue." Ichigo said, letting her in.

"Hey Rukia." She said bubbly. It really frightened Rukia. Each time she saw Inoue, she sounded nicer and nicer.

"You need to start practicing if you are going to have this dance down by next Friday. You only have four days." Inoue ordered.

Ichigo looked at Rukia and smiled. "Are you ready to finish learning?" he asked.

"Let's do it." Rukia said grinning.

Ichigo and Rukia left the cabin and ran for the dance room, leaving Inoue all by herself.

"I knew she would figure it out." Inoue mumbled, smirking.

For the rest of the week, Ichigo taught Rukia the rest of the steps. They began to trust one another again. The harsh words that were spoken to one another just a week ago seemed to fade away. By Thursday night, Rukia was almost done.

"Ok, you've been practicing in the heels right?" Ichigo asked, hoping for the right answer.

"Yah, I've been wearing them all the time and I haven't fallen once surprisingly!" Rukia said very proudly.

"Ok good, we still have one lift left that we need to practice. It takes a lot of balance." Ichigo looked around the room and shook his head. "That won't work." He whispered.

"There is only one place I know where we can practice. Do you mind getting your clothes a little dirty?"

Rukia laughed. "No, I guess not." Ichigo grinned. "Good."

They walked to an old garage behind the cabin, and inside were four cars. The first three Rukia saw were all Volvos, but Ichigo walked all passed them to the fourth one.

"Wow, a classic t-bird!" Rukia cried. She had only seen pictures of them. "Yep, this car is all mine. You would be surprised at how good it runs."

Rukia quickly sat inside the vehicle, feeling excited. The t-bird roared to life, and they drove out of the hotel driveway.

"Where are we going?" Rukia asked. "You'll see."

When Ichigo turned the car off, Rukia was confused. "We're in front of a forest Ichigo."

"Exactly, follow me." He helped Rukia out of the car and Ichigo guided her through the forest.

After ten minutes, Ichigo stood in front of a giant log. Rukia could see the wild look in his face. "Ichigo!" she called out as he climbed onto the log.

"You do know that if you fall you could possibly die!" Ichigo grinned huge. "It's not dangerous unless you look down."

"Oh like I haven't heard that one before." Rukia muttered.

"Come on, this is to help with balance." He held out a hand for her. Rukia finally gave in after letting the irritation pass.

"Slowly Rukia, you don't want to fall OH NO!" Ichigo's hand jolted against Rukia's arm.

Rukia fell on her butt as Ichigo laughed. "You jerk! I really could have fallen off!" Ichigo laughed hysterically.

"I couldn't help it, your such an easy target." She couldn't believe Ichigo purposely scared her like that.

"I wouldn't let you fall Rukia." She glared at him for another moment and finally rose again, catching her balance.

"Ok, now stand up straight and tall. Ok good, now start walking towards me, and keep each foot exactly behind the other." She tried to do as he said, and slipped.

Ichigo grabbed a hold of shoulders. "You've got it, your fine, now walk to me." She took in a deep breath, trying not to look down, and walked to Ichigo.

"Ok, good Rukia. This will help us stay balanced as we dance tomorrow night."

Ichigo and Rukia got into their beginning dance position, and slowly did the movements. Rukia stumbled at first, slowly stepping back each time.

After repeating the steps, she got the hang of it. "Now, start moving your hips some." She moved her sides, making sure she stayed balanced.

"This is how we should look tomorrow night, minus the log and the forest." Ichigo said. Rukia only laughed.

"Ok, now follow me." Rukia obeyed and stayed close behind him. They walked off the log and headed deeper into the forest.

"This is probably the best way to show you this lift."

Rukia sighed. "Are you serious?" she whined.

Five minutes later, they were in the lake. "Ok Rukia, on this lift, you are going to jump up high. But you need to make sure to keep your body straight so I can catch you properly. Once you are up, stay as balanced as possible, I'll try to keep you up as much as I can."

Rukia nodded and jumped up towards Ichigo. He caught both her sides and lifted her high above his head. His arms were straight.

Just as soon as Rukia was up, she fell. "Ok, now that you know what its like, try balancing more when you're above me." They practice over and over again. Sometimes Rukia would stay high in the air, while other times she would fall quickly.

It was 10 o'clock at night when they finally got home. "It's late, you better get to bed." Ichigo commanded.

"Don't tell me what to do." Rukia snapped. Ichigo gave her an apologetic look.

She waved goodbye to him and got ready to sleep. Tomorrow was her big day. "I've practiced for a long time, but am I really good enough?"

For some reason, she wasn't as nervous as she thought she was going to be. Maybe it was because of her dance partner.

"I remember first seeing Ichigo and Inoue dancing together. I was so envious of her and wanted to be Ichigo's partner more than anything. And now, I do get to be his partner." Rukia whispered happily as she fell asleep on her bed.

**Authors note: **Yay! The drama between Ichigo and Rukia is fixed! I hope it didn't sound corny or anything! I had to put some mushiness in here at some point! Everyone loves good drama! I also decided to add the scene from Dirty Dancing where Patrick Swayze and Jennifer Grey (Baby) go and dance on the log in the forest, that's one of my favorite scenes so I hope everyone liked that!  Well, Rukia is about to perform in front a huge crowd. Will she be flawless, just like Inoue? Or will her clumsiness decide to pick on her at the right moment? Also, be ready for an unexpected guest! Anyone want to guess who? Read and find out!

R&R!!


	9. Chapter 8: Nerves

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Woot! Ch.8!! This is the big performance chapter!! How will Rukia and Ichigo do? Read and find out!

Enjoy

**DIRTY DANCING: RUKONGAI NERVES**

**CH.8**

The drive to the building was a long one. Rukia was mentally freaking out the whole time. "It's going to be fine Rukia. I promise." Ichigo said calmly.

"Easy for you to say, you've performed over a million times." She remembered the last words Inoue said to them before they left.

"Why couldn't Inoue come again?" Rukia asked.

"She didn't want some one from the hotel to come and see her dancing. They would probably get suspicious as to why she's dancing when she has a cast over her leg. It shouldn't be a problem though, no one usually comes from that area, and this performance is more for tourists."

They pulled up to the parking lot and went inside. "There aren't very many people here yet so just get dressed in a restroom, the dressing room is down the hall on the left."

Rukia quickly changed in one of the stalls, making sure everything was adjusted right. She found the dressing room and started to apply make up.

Ichigo joined a few minutes later and Rukia only melted. Black was definitely his color. He had a tight black shirt on with a button up collar with black slacks.

Rukia wore a pink low cut leotard with a light pink skirt to match, her heels were white.

She slicked her hair down and into a tight bun and applied lots of makeup. Rukia didn't want people to recognize her.

"Are you ready?" Ichigo asked. "No, but I guess it's now or never." Ichigo smiled and kissed her hand.

"You'll do great, I know it." Rukia only blushed at his brilliant stare.

A man with papers in his hand rushed into the room. "You're on in five, get back stage." He yelled. Ichigo led Rukia out and behind the stage.

They went over the steps silently. "Ok," Ichigo whispered. "Remember to lift and smile, look confident. If for some reason you mess up, just keep going and don't worry about it." Rukia nodded.

"And now, Lady's and Gentlemen, from the Shikai Rantan are the wonderful dancers Kurosaki Ichigo and Inoue Orihime!" The crowd clapped and Ichigo and Rukia stepped into the light.

They got into their first position and waited for the music. Ichigo smiled confidently at her, and she grinned back nervously.

The music started, and all eyes were on the two of them. They were magnificent. Rukia only stared at Ichigo, who smiled back.

Each step was perfect, hitting the right beat. Rukia was getting more comfortable by the second, not worrying so much.

Ichigo spun her around, and she spotted as best she could. "Good, no mistakes at all." Rukia thought.

She spoke too soon. Ichigo turned her again and she tripped on her feet, but to her luck, Ichigo caught her, making the fall look like part of the dance.

The crowd clapped loudly. She smiled sheepishly and they continued to dance. They performed a simple lift where Ichigo picked her up from the side and she posed in a ballet form, the audience clapped again.

The moved across the stage until the final lift was coming. The lift they had practiced in the forest. She stood waiting for Ichigo to give her the signal and she ran to him.

Right before he went to grab her, he stopped, causing them to pause in confusion for a brief second. They both turned to the audience, trying not to look so obvious at what had just happened, and tried to freestyle.

They turned and danced more until the music stopped. The crowd cheered wildly for them. They bowed at everyone there.

They quickly exited the stage. Ichigo picked her up and twirled her around. "We did it! It's done!" Ichigo whispered happily. Rukia hugged him back, wanting more than ever to kiss him.

After gathering their belongings, they headed to Ichigo's car. "Rukia!" a voice called from behind.

She froze and whipped her head around. "Rukia! What the heck were you doing?" the voice laughed. Ichigo only watched as Rukia's horrified face changed to a surprised smile.

"Renji! What are you doing here?" She asked wildly. "Just came to see how you were doing, and I'm pretty surprised, I never thought I would see you dancing."

Rukia's expression changed to serious. "Did my brother send you?" She asked. Renji's face looked guilty, giving her the answer.

She began walking away. "Let's go Ichigo." She said harshly. "Rukia! Wait! It's not what you think!"

She halted and turned around to glare at him. "My brother gave me this trip so I could be on my own for the first time."

"Listen Rukia, he was just worried about you, it was getting to the point where he couldn't concentrate on his work because he was concerned for you. So I told him I would come and check on and you and make sure you were all right."

"Ok, well I'm fine, you can leave now." Rukia muttered. Ichigo only watched.

"Well, I'm here so why don't we visit or hang out or something." She waved her hand off at him.

Ichigo and Rukia got in the car and drove off. "Who was that?" Ichigo asked. "Just an old friend who is just as overprotective of me as my brother."

They reached the hotel and Ichigo parked his car. "Well I need to go take a shower before someone gets suspicious of all of my makeup." Rukia said.

"Ok, well just meet me back at my cabin in an hour." He said. She started to walk away.

Once she reached her room and opened the door, she started to scream. There was someone sitting on her couch.

"Relax Rukia! It's me, Renji!" he yelled back. "How did you get in here? I thought I told you to leave."

"What's your problem? It's not like I was spying or something, I've been trying to get a hold of you all day. When I couldn't reach you by phone, I searched the hotel and that's when I saw you leaving with that guy. So I followed you but you rushed in so fast that I didn't get to say anything to you until afterwards."

"You could have just waited until I got back or something if you knew I was going somewhere. You're so nosy Renji."

"Look, I haven't seen you in a month, so I thought we could just chill for a while." Rukia was undoing her hair.

"I'm busy tonight." She said, irritated. "Why were you dancing? I thought you were just studying history here." Renji mumbled.

"If you really must know, I've been taking some dance lessons." Renji raised his eyebrows. "I'll say."

Rukia slammed her bag down.

"Do you always have to be so suspicious of me? You don't have to treat me like a baby; I'm old enough to do things on my own."

"I just came here to make sure you are safe, it seems pretty well to me that you, minus that boy you were with."

"His name is Ichigo, and he was the one teaching me to dance." Renji still didn't look satisfied.

"I won't tell your brother about any of this, but just be careful, this city is pretty dangerous. You got it?" He asked.

"I promise Renji, I know what I am doing." She looked at him confidently. Renji smirked.

"Well, if that's what you think, than I guess I better go." He stood up from the couch.

"Call your brother soon; he's sick of worrying about you." Rukia nodded and waved goodbye to him.

After taking a shower, Rukia got ready to go see Ichigo. She was pretty happy.

"I can't believe I danced in front of all those people! I only messed up once but it only made our routine better! Ichigo said I did really well, of course he could have just been lying." Rukia laughed.

She reached Ichigo's cabin and knocked. "Oh, come in Rukia." He said politely.

Inside were Matsumoto, Inoue, and Ishida. "Rukia! I'm so proud of you!" Inoue said, hugging her tightly. Rukia hugged her back, still a little shocked by her outburst.

Matsumoto smiled. "Way to go girl!" she exclaimed.

"I hope the skirt I sowed for you worked out well." Ishida said seriously. "Oh yes it did, it looked beautiful." He grinned lightly, feeling accomplished.

"Alright, let's head to the party." Ichigo yelled. They all let Inoue out first because of her cast. "We'll catch up with you guys in a few minutes." Ichigo called out.

He shut the door and sat on the couch, looking at Rukia. "What?" she asked him curiously.

"Nothing, I just wanted you all to myself for a minute." He pulled her onto his lap kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. "You really did it Rukia. It's like you can do everything." He whispered.

She laughed. "Oh yah," she said sarcastically. "I don't know about everything but I'm definitely a perfectionist at tripping." Ichigo chuckled. "Are you ready to go now?" he asked.

"Yah, let's go dance." Ichigo lead Rukia out, hand in hand.

When they opened the door to the clubhouse, everyone cheered. Not just for Ichigo, but for Rukia. "Way to go sistah!" one of the girls cried out.

"I heard you rocked!" another guy yelled. Rukia only smiled nervously. Ichigo pulled her onto the dance floor where they mashed in with everyone else.

They were close to one another. The song was fast, and they danced along with it. Ichigo picked her up and spun her around again. "Stop, your making me dizzy!" Rukia yelled, laughing.

"Spot Rukia, spot!" Ichigo said sarcastically, chuckling. He set her down and the song changed to a slow one.

They wrapped their arms around one another and swung back and forth. They moved much more than the previous times they slow danced. Ichigo rubbed her back soothingly and Rukia massaged his shoulders. They were staring at each other, face to face. They inched closer and closer.

Her body was fully on his. He finally leaned down, and pressed his lips softly against hers. He kissed her for a long time.

Every time their lips touched, Rukia only wanted it more. He brushed a hand through her hair. "Rukia," he whispered. She fluttered her eyes open to see him gazing at her.

This time, she leaned forward to kiss him, he gladly answered back. It felt like they were the only ones in the room. When they released, the song had changed to a fast one, but they didn't care.

They started dancing again. Ichigo lifted one of Rukia's legs and pulled her close. After another song, Rukia pulled away.

"I'm going to get some water." She told Ichigo. He nodded, smiling at her.

The water was outside against the wall, so she grabbed a cup and walked to the fountain.

She was surprised when she saw Renji, sitting at the balcony. "Renji? What are you still doing here?" she asked.

He didn't answer. He just looked at the hotel. "No Rukia, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I like coming here Renji, they're nice people." Renji chuckled.

"Oh yah real nice Rukia." He pointed to the crowd of dancers. "You really think that people like them that drink and rub on each other are nice? Nice isn't the word for them Rukia, the word I'm searching for is more around the lines of disgusting."

"I thought I told you to leave Renji." Rukia said viciously. "I was on my way out when I saw you walking with that boy from earlier, so I followed you again, hoping to talk a little more before I left."

He looked down, angry. "But when I got here, all I saw was you and that guy touching and groping all over each other, just like everyone else."

"I was surprised at how they danced too when I met them, but they are so kind, they're the only people that talk to me and welcome me. You don't know them so don't judge." Rukia whispered.

Renji whipped his head around to look at Rukia, his eyes were intense. "You call what they're doing in there dancing? Your brother let you come here to study, not to get knocked up and drink all the time."

His words slapped her in the face and the tears began to spill. "Like I said Renji, it's none of your business." She said, tears still in her eyes.

"It might not be mine, but it is your brothers."

"You wouldn't. Please, don't tell him, please!" Rukia begged.

"I have no choice. I told your brother I would check on you and make sure you are safe, but I can see by these people that you are not."

Ichigo came out wondering why Rukia was taking so long. When he saw Rukia crying and the guy from before in front of her, he walked over to her side protectively. "What's going on Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"None of your business pal." Renji muttered. Ichigo stared at him angrily.

"No you see it is my business." Ichigo muttered just as harshly. Rukia grabbed Ichigo's arm to tell him to stop, but he yanked it off.

"Fine, you really want to know?" Renji asked. "I'm trying to tell Rukia that she shouldn't be around people like you."

Ichigo looked at Rukia for a moment, than looked back. "What do you mean by people like me?" Ichigo asked.

Renji smirked. "The kind of people that have no respect for anything or anyone. The kind of people that are a disgrace to this world. People that drink and get laid all the time."

Rukia stepped forward. "Is that what you think Renji? Do you not know me at all? Would I ever be around people like that?" he didn't say anything.

"No, I wouldn't, and I'm not right now either. These people are good Renji, I promise. Everyone here works at the hotel. They are good working citizens." Renji only laughed.

"You know what? I guess I don't know you anymore Rukia. You've changed. You used to be a respectable person in society, but now it seems you're just another whore trying to get some from a guy you barely know."

Renji was about to say something else when a fist came in contact with his jaw. "Renji!" Rukia called out, staying by Ichigo's side. He fell to the ground. Ichigo stood over Renji threateningly. She had never seen Ichigo so furious.

She didn't know what to do. "Let me assure you that Rukia isn't close to being a whore." Ichigo whispered ferociously.

Rukia pulled on his arm, and by now Ikkaku and Chad were outside by him. "Is there problem?" Ikkaku asked, crackling his knuckles.

"No, theres nothing, go back inside." Rukia said. They stood there for another minute or so and walked back inside.

Renji climbed up slowly, still smirking and punched Ichigo in the gut. Ichigo fell to the ground, breathing hard.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called out, she fell to his side, clutching on to him.

"Why Rukia? Why do you go to his side?" Rukia looked up at Renji.

"All my life I have had to act like someone I'm not for my brother and even for you. I don't have to act to please him. I can be myself around Ichigo"

Renji stared at Rukia for a long time, and started backing away, looking extremely confused. "I'm sorry Rukia." He whispered, not making eye contact with her. "I just want to protect you."

Rukia smiled. "You don't have to anymore. I know what I'm doing, I promise."

Renji nodded. "I won't tell Byakuya. I didn't mean what I said earlier." Renji's eyes were still cast down.

"I know you didn't Renji." He smiled, and slowly walked away. Rukia watched as he left and turned her attention to Ichigo.

Ichigo sat up, still holding his stomach. "Man, that guy can punch." Ichigo whispered breathlessly. "So can you." Rukia said, grinning slightly.

He looked at Rukia. "You're not going to leave?" he asked worriedly. Rukia shook her head.

"Why would I leave?" she asked. Ichigo looked away. Rukia put a hand on his face.

"I meant what I said. I can be myself around you. I don't have to hide."

Ichigo wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. "We may all appear rough around the edges, but you can't find people that are more loyal to one another." Ichigo said. Rukia chuckled.

"I won't ever hurt you Rukia, ever." He whispered, looking at her intensely. "I know Ichigo, I know." With that sentence said, Ichigo kissed her.

They stood up, and walked back to the party. Rukia found a bag of ice.

"You probably need this for your stomach Ichigo." She said, handing him some ice. "I'm fine really." He said.

After ten minutes of arguing, Rukia finally won. Everyone laughed as a pouting Ichigo sat on a chair pressing ice to his bruised stomach.

**Authors note:** That was definitely a fun chapter to write! I know everyone was expecting Byakuya, but it was Renji!!! (Not like Renji is really a huge deal I guess but he still has to do with Byakuya and stuff!) I really hated making Renji all mean like that, but in his case, it was needed. And for everyone wanting Byakuya to come, he will, eventually  I hope you enjoyed this chapter! In the next chapter, Rukia has to make the decision to keep dancing, or continue studying history. What will she choose? Read and find out!

R&R!!


	10. Chapter 9: Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Ch.9 yay!! So many different things happen in this chapter that I don't really know how to summarize. And just to let everyone know, Byakuya will be coming, but not in this chapter or probably the next few. Sorry if that confused people, but it's going to be a little while longer!  Well anyways,

Enjoy

**DIRTY DANCING: RUKONGAI DECISIONS**

**CH.9**

After the party, Ichigo and Rukia walked to her room.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning." Ichigo said. He pulled in to give Rukia a kiss but she stepped back. Ichigo felt confused.

"What?" he asked. Rukia grinned, "Stay with me." She whispered. Ichigo's face turned serious.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. If I leave and a manager sees me here, it could be bad news."

"They'll get over it, now come in." She pulled Ichigo inside her room and closed the door.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked. Rukia walked over to her kitchen to get a snack. "Positive."

"I'm going to go change into my pjs, I'll be right back." She shouted, walking into her room.

Ichigo sat on the couch admiring the furniture. "I never really noticed, but this hotel is actually pretty nice." Ichigo whispered, feeling kind of dumb for just now realizing it.

Rukia walked back out with a spaghetti strap tank top and some capris. "Sorry, I just felt sweaty and gross in those other clothes."

"Yah, I feel disgusting myself. I need to take a shower." Rukia pointed to the bathroom. "There is plenty of soap and shampoo in there if you want to." She said.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She laughed. "Honestly, it's not a big deal." He smiled and stood up. "I won't be gone for very long."

While he took a shower, Rukia made some more food seeing as the snack didn't help very much.

"Already finished? That was fast." Rukia called out. "What are you cooking?" he asked curiously.

"I had some left over chicken fettuccini, so I was just heating it up." Ichigo leaned on the counter next to Rukia.

Once the timer went up in the microwave, Rukia pulled the fettuccini out. "Do you want some Ichigo? There's plenty."

"Yah, sure." Rukia pulled out two plates. They sat down at the small table in her room and began to eat.

"This is pretty good." Ichigo said. "Yah, it's my favorite meal here so far."

Ichigo looked at Rukia. "I forget that you are a guest staying at the hotel, it's weird." "Well," Rukia began. "I've been here so long I feel like I'm permanently living here."

Ichigo liked the sound of that. "Have you or Inoue found someone to dance with for the rest of the summer?" Rukia asked.

"No unfortunately. Everyone's been too busy to learn." Ichigo responded. "Do you think you could continue to do it? It's the same dance as before for the rest of the summer, so you won't have to practice as much." Rukia didn't know what to say.

"I, I don't know Ichigo. It was pretty hard for me to get up on that stage, I don't know if I could do it again, and I still have the reservation to go to."

"There are only three more performances all at different places. You'll have all the time in the world to go to the reservation, I promise." Rukia thought for a moment.

"Fine, I guess I'll do it since no one else can." Ichigo only smiled. "Thanks, you're really saving our butts by doing all of this."

Rukia looked at him tauntingly. "Don't I know it?" After they ate, Ichigo went and sat on the couch.

She sat next to him. They didn't say anything for a while. Rukia just laid her head in his lap as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Rukia?" He asked. "Hmm?" Rukia said soothingly. "When do you leave Rukongai?"

"The last day in July. Why?" Ichigo was silent. Rukia sat up, knowing that something was bothering him.

He didn't look at her. "Ichigo? What's wrong?" He closed his eyes.

"I don't want you to leave Rukia." She had never thought about that problem before, seeing as how she never thought she would get so close to Ichigo.

"I have to." She whispered. "I don't want you to leave and think that we had some stupid summer fling, you mean a lot more to me than that, it's out of the question." Ichigo mumbled

"What are you trying to say Ichigo?" He gazed into her eyes. "Don't leave Rukia, stay."

"I told you, I can't." She looked down, afraid to see the pain in his eyes. "Why not?"

"First of all my brother would never allow it. He wants me to go to college and so do I. I'm going to be his partner in his business." She paused for another moment. "I've only known you for a month, that's hardly enough time to make a decision between starting my career and living here in Rukongai."

Ichigo started to get mad. "So you're saying that after the summer ends and you leave, we can't ever be together anymore or ever again."

"Do you think that's what I want to happen? If it is than you're wrong. I want to be with you much longer than just one more month."

They both stared at each other "Well, I guess there's no point in trying then, is there?" Ichigo said harshly. He started walking to the door and Rukia quickly grabbed his hand.

"Don't just walk away Ichigo." He stood at the door, frozen in his spot still facing the doorway.

"Than what should I do? I can't be with you anymore. The more time I spend with you, the more it's going to hurt when you leave."

She gripped harder on his hand. "Please, I don't want to be here the rest of the summer unless you're with me." He slowly released his hand from the door and turned to Rukia.

"You won't be able to leave if you stay with me. In just a month I have already fallen in love with you, this next month is only gonna get harder."

Rukia was shocked. He just told her he loved her. "Ichigo," she paused, and her voice was soft. "You really love me?"

He smiled down at her. "Yes."

She yanked his head down and kissed him intensely. After the shock passed through Ichigo, he began kissing her back. He picked her up so that she was closer to his level and carried her to the couch.

He pinned himself to her, and started to kiss her neck. They continued to touch each other. "Ichigo, we shouldn't. Not yet." He smirked.

"Oh, not yet?" he whispered. She shook her head.

"Let's just go to sleep ok?" She asked. "Fine, I am pretty tired."

Rukia and Ichigo crawled into the bed, getting more sleepy by the second.

She turned the lamp off that was on her nightstand, and scooted close to Ichigo. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and she snuggled her head into his neck.

Rukia had always been watched by tons of guards, but never in her life had she felt safer than she did as Ichigo held her.

The next week passed by pretty fast, there were some parties here and there, and Rukia got to go to the reservation. Ichigo and her practiced a few days during the week on the dance, and they had a performance on Friday. With every moment she didn't study she spent with Ichigo. Every night Ichigo ended up sleeping at Rukia's.

"Ichigo!" she yelled out, seeing him going to his cabin. "Wait!" She ran to him as if her life depended on it.

She jumped onto him and he kissed her immediately. "You don't have to go to the reservation?" Rukia punched his arm. "It's Saturday, I only go during the week."

Ichigo let her little outburst slide for now. They stepped into his cabin. "Where's Ishida?" Rukia asked. "Oh, he's working a shift all day today, he wanted some extra money."

"Do you have to work today?" she asked, hoping for the answer she wanted. "Nope, I don't have to work until Monday." Rukia was thrilled; they had all weekend to be together.

Every time she was away from Ichigo, the more she missed him. "How am I going to say goodbye?" she asked herself, not wanting to think much on the matter.

"Let's go to the dance room in the hotel, I need to pick up some music there." Ichigo said. When they were in the hotel, they couldn't act like they were together. If someone suspected them, than Rukia would have to leave much sooner than planned.

When they reached the dance room the stereo was on. While Ichigo rummaged through some music, Rukia twirled and watched herself in the mirrors.

Since Ichigo wasn't able to concentrate due to some seductive dance moves Rukia was performing, he joined her. "You're getting a little too good at that Rukia." He whispered, placing his hands on her hips. "I learn from the best." She whispered back.

He pulled her close, and Rukia kissed his shoulders. Ichigo yanked himself from Rukia immediately when footsteps were heard.

"Oh! Rukia! Are you getting some dance lessons?" Hanatarou asked. She nodded smiling and danced lightly.

"Hey Ichigo, I just wanted to ask you about the finale of the summer coming up. My grandfather wanted to change things up a bit, you know, spruce up the dancing." Ichigo got excited.

"Yah, well I have lots of ideas." Hanatarou put his hands in front of Ichigo. "Well I'm afraid we have already decided what to do. Instead of doing the mambo, how about the Pechanga?" Ichigo looked angry.

"Sure, we'll dance to the Pechanga." Hanatarou looked smug. "If it's a problem I can always find someone else willing to dance."

"No really, the Pechanga sounds great." Hanatarou smiled and walked out. Rukia was so surprised. He had always been so nice to her.

"That's why we have to be careful Rukia. If someone like him were to see me and you together, than I would be fired." She didn't say anything.

Once they left the dance room, they headed back to Ichigo's cabin. On their way there, they saw Inoue.

"Hey guys! Come inside!" she yelled out. "We just walked into Hanatarou, he's really scum." Ichigo said. Inoue sighed. "He used to be so nice, I guess his head got big when he found out he was going to own the hotel."

"Yamamoto is bad enough, but Hanatarou? I don't think I could handle it." Rukia sat on the bed and listened to Inoue and Ichigo's conversation.

"Inoue is so pretty and she's Ichigo's best friend. I wonder why he doesn't look at her like that." She noticed how much more Inoue was into the conversation than Ichigo.

"It's as if Inoue loves Ichigo or something, maybe that's why she hated me so much at first, she was jealous." Everything made sense to Rukia now, and she felt bad.

Inoue had told her she had known him her entire and life. Rukia's only known Ichigo for a month, and they're already obsessed with each other.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked. She snapped her head up, totally forgetting where she was. "Inoue wants to know how we did last night, why don't you tell her?" he asked.

Rukia smiled and explained to Inoue how they did. After hours of talking, Rukia was getting tired.

"I think I'm going to head back, I'm tired for some reason." Ichigo stood up to leave with her. "You don't have to go; you can stay here if you want." Rukia said.

"Nah, I'm tired too, I'll walk you home." Inoue smiled and waved goodbye to them. "Rukia's a lucky girl." She whispered to herself.

When they reached the hotel room, Ichigo grabbed Rukia and started kissing her. "Ichigo?" she said breathlessly. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." She chuckled. "Well you need to control yourself, I don't even get why you are so attracted to me. I'm a short skinny stick with no chest."

Ichigo grinned. "You know, you don't give yourself much credit. You aren't a skinny stick, that's for sure. I'm surprised you don't notice how curvy you are. Dancing is really paying off for you." He said, looking her up and down.

She threw a shirt at his face. "Stop looking." She said daringly. Rukia knew what he wanted, but she didn't know if she was ready for that yet.

He walked up to her and held her close. "I was just joking Rukia." She looked disappointed. "Oh, so I don't have all those things you were just talking about?"

He smiled "No, you do, trust me, you do. But I'll never push you to do something you aren't ready for." She smiled, understanding what he meant.

Rukia had finally decided. If anyone were to be her first, it was going to be Ichigo.

She walked to the stereo and played some music. "I want to dance." She said.

Ichigo slowly walked over to her and placed his arms around here. "Right now?" he whispered in her ear. "Yes."

She closed her eyes and let Ichigo move her. The song was soft but somehow up beat. She recognized it from one of the parties.

The more they danced, the more they wanted each other. Rukia was afraid of what was going to happen. Ichigo caressed her face with his lips, going from her forehead all the way to her down to her neck.

She let him kiss her. During the dancing, clothes were thrown onto the ground, lips were touched, and skin was caressed. In the middle of everything, they moved to the bedroom.

Rukia had never felt so beautiful. Ichigo treated her like a queen, satisfying her wants and needs. She didn't want anyone else but him to ever touch her like that. He protected her that night in ways she could never describe.

Rukia knew in that moment that she truly loved him. She knew she wasn't going to be able to leave him at the end of the summer, and for the first time, it didn't bother her.

Just across the building were two men whispering to one another. "When?" one of the men asked.

"Monday, when she goes to the reservation." They both smiled evilly. Their plan was going to work out perfectly.

**Authors note:** I hope everyone liked that chapter, there really wasn't a plot. There was drama here and romance there. Ichigo told her he loves her!! (Even though we all knew he did) I just wanted everyone to see Ichigo and Rukia spending time together. On a brighter note, they did it!! (And I'm not good with scenes like that so if it wasn't detailed enough for you just use your imaginations!) The next chapter will be full of drama and action. Get ready!

R&R


	11. Chapter 10: Hardships

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

I love you guys that read my stories and review!! You guys inspire me to write more!! And just to let everyone know, I'm going to start posting a chapter only on Sundays each week. Posting two in one week is getting difficult because I still need to finish writing the story. Sorry everyone! So every Sunday there will be a new chapter instead of Wednesdays and Sundays.

Ch.10 and it's a serious one. Aizen and Gin are brought back into the storyline, that's the only hint I'll give you.

Enjoy

**DIRTY DANCING: RUKONGAI HARDSHIPS**

**CH.10**

For the first time in the past week, Rukia was afraid to wake up. She was afraid of knowing that everything that happened the night before was just a dream.

It was all so perfect. When her eyes fluttered open, she felt strong arms around her. "Ichigo." She whispered. He was still asleep.

Rukia noticed her clothes were off. "It wasn't a dream." She mumbled. She felt Ichigo's arms moving.

"Good morning." She said, scooting close to him. Ichigo only smiled. He kissed her lightly on the lips. The night before had been intense and long, but Rukia loved every second.

"Sleep well?" Ichigo asked. "I'll say, its 1 o'clock in the afternoon. You don't work today right?" Rukia asked in return.

"Nope, we can lay here all day if we want, or sleep more, I don't really care for which." He said groggily.

"That wasn't your first time last night, was it?" Rukia asked. Ichigo shook his head. "Why do you want to know?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just curious, because that was mine. Who was it anyways?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo laughed. "I don't think you want to know." Rukia pushed lightly on his shoulder.

"Come on, tell me." Ichigo sighed, finally giving in to her begging and pleading. "Inoue, we were both seventeen." Rukia was silent.

That wasn't the answer she was expecting. "I dated her our junior year, after eight months we decided to go for it." He reached to touch her hair.

"I said you wouldn't want to know." Ichigo said, feeling bad. "Was she the only other girl?" Rukia asked. "Yes, she was. I never had a girlfriend after her, until now."

Ichigo could see that she was still irritated. "Why does it bother you so much? Inoue is like my sister now. The only reason we dated was because we were such good friends. It ruined our friendship for a while when we broke up."

"She still likes you Ichigo, and in a more than friends way." Rukia whispered, feeling like it wasn't her place to say such things. He paused. "I know, but there's nothing I can do about it and she knows that."

"Well, I was pretty nervous all night, so I hope I did everything alright." She said changing the subject, laughing at herself for saying that out loud.

Ichigo laughed too. "You were perfect Rukia, perfect. Better than Inoue, but don't ever tell her I said that." Ichigo kissed her shoulder.

Rukia laughed more. "You're right Ichigo." He looked confused. "About what?"

"I don't know how I'm going to leave. I can't. I care about you too much. Ichigo I," she paused and turned to gaze at him.

"I love you." The words came out easy and Rukia liked it. She started to cry.

"Why are you crying?" Ichigo asked softly.

"I don't know how anything is going to work out. I don't want to hurt my brother, but I don't want to hurt you either."

Ichigo cradled her in his arms. "I know it's a hard decision, and I'm not going to try to push you. Make whatever choice you feel is best. But don't expect me to stay away from you, even if I'm not good enough for your brother."

Rukia kissed him fiercely. "We'll figure it out, I promise."

She couldn't believe the words they spoke of. Her brother would never understand, ever. So how would she be with Ichigo? How?

After another hour of lying around, they finally got ready for the day. "I need to go home and take a shower and change, so I'll see you later." Ichigo called.

Rukia said her goodbyes to him, and decided to go talk to Matsumoto.

"Oh Rukia! Hey girl! I'll be off in five minutes." Once she signed off, they walked to her cabin.

"So, things are pretty serious between you to huh?" Matsumoto asked. "Yes they are." Rukia said sadly.

"You like him a lot right?" She asked. "I love him Matsumoto. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true." Matsumoto laughed.

"You sure are crazy, but I can tell." Rukia soon became curious. "Have you ever been in love?" Rukia asked.

"Just once, when I was like ten years old. I know it sounds ridiculous, but I was being attacked when this boy came and saved me. He never left my side for three years, but then one day his family moved away, and I never saw him again."

Matsumoto quickly changed the subject. "Well, what are you going to do when you leave?" Rukia looked down at the ground.

"That's the problem, I have no idea." Rukia followed Matsumoto to her cabin and were surprised at what they found.

"Inoue? Where is your cast?" Inoue was grinning from ear to ear. "I went to the doctor today and he said my ankle is all healed!" She was jumping up and down.

"He said it's been alright for over a week, so I don't have to rest or anything. I can dance now Rukia!" she exclaimed.

Rukia was kind of sad, she really enjoyed dancing. "You don't know how much it means to me Rukia, what you did. If there is anything I can ever do for, just name it."

The rest of the day went by slowly as Rukia talked to Inoue and Matsumoto.

Just as she was wondering where Ichigo was, he came to the cabin, claiming that he had been looking all over for Rukia.

When Ichigo and Rukia reached her room, they fell asleep instantly, still exhausted from the night before.

The next morning, Rukia slept in a little too late and notice that Ichigo was gone. She looked to her left to see a note on her bed

_Rukia,_

_I had to get up to teach and I didn't want to wake you. Come to my cabin at six. _

_I love you, _

_Ichigo_

Rukia examined the note thoroughly, looking at his hand writing and each word he wrote.

After getting ready to go to the reservation, she headed out. Hanatarou couldn't go with her that day due helping set up something for the hotel. "I'm kind of glad to finally go by myself." She said, being glad that Hatararou wouldn't be bugging her the whole time.

Ichigo ran down the stairs. He had seen Rukia heading out to her car and he wanted to catch her before she left. He looked out the large hotel window and watched her drive away. "Oh well, it's not that big of a deal, I just wanted to say hi."

He decided to get something to eat. Ichigo walked down a hallway towards his cabin when he heard someone talking in one of the closet rooms.

"Why is someone talking in a utility closet?" Ichigo thought.

"Yes sir. Yes. She just left the hotel. I just saw with my owns eyes." For some reason, Ichigo decided to eavesdrop. The words "she just left the hotel" bothered him.

"Ok, I'll meet you there. Yes, go to the reservation." Ichigo was starting to get worried. Who was in that room talking? Rukia was the only one at the hotel that went to the reservation.

"Ok then bye." Ichigo heard a phone click and footsteps approaching the doorway of the closet. Ichigo quickly went to the room across the hall, and kept the door just barely opened.

Through the crack of the door, Ichigo froze. A man with white hair and a strange smile stepped out of the room. Where had he seen him before?

"_That was Aizen Sousuke and Ichimaru Gin; they said they were in business with my brother. I first saw them at the banquet where they kept staring at me. Yesterday, when I first talked to them, they watched me as I walked to the elevator."_

Ichigo remembered Rukia's words. He wasn't sure if this guy was Gin or Aizen, but Ichigo had a terrible feeling.

He quickly ran to his cabin to get his car keys. Ichigo pulled his phone out as he ran to his car. "Yah, Inoue? Hey, I need to go get Rukia. Don't worry about it. Just cover the class until I get back ok? You can dance right? Ok good, bye."

He hung up the phone and turned his car on. He needed to get to Rukia and fast. Even if what Ichigo had just heard wasn't a big deal, something in his gut told him otherwise.

The closer he got, the more worried he became. "Why am I so bothered? Is something really wrong?"

Ichigo pulled up to the reservation in ten minutes. He looked around and found the car Rukia was renting. "Ok good, she made it here."

He still wanted to find her and make sure she was alright. Ichigo made his way to the front desk. No one was there.

Ichigo walked outside again and started looking around in the village. He checked the first huts to see if anyone was there. "Where is everyone?"

He was about to go to the back when he ducked. A white van was at the back of the reservation, and in front of the van stood a very suspicious looking man. "What's on his face?" Ichigo thought.

The man had a strange marking on his head. "It looks like some sort of mask." Ichigo thought.

The man soon opened the side door and looked to be staring at something approaching. Ichigo fought hard to stay where he was.

Another man with the same bizarre mask on, only it was on his face, was carrying Rukia's unconscious body. The men climbed inside the van, along with Rukia, and the van pulled away.

Ichigo quickly ran to his car, deciding to follow the big white van. "Why did they take her? What do those people want?" Ichigo thought.

After making sure the van was far enough ahead, Ichigo pulled into his car. "I should have taken Inoue's car, mine is so noticeable." 

He started his car and drove slowly, making sure to keep an eye out for the white van. After exiting the reservation, Ichigo saw the van at a light.

Ichigo sat several cars behind the van, awaiting the turn.

The light turned green and the cars moved. Ichigo stayed close to the white van, but kept a good distance so they wouldn't realize Ichigo was following them.

After a few more turns and roads, the van turned down an empty street. Ichigo knew it would be too obvious to drive down the street, so he parked his car and started to walk.

"If I can just see where they have taken her, I can get the cops down here or something." He thought.

The van continued to go straight for a while, and then turned left onto a dead street. As soon as the van was out of sight, Ichigo began sprinting.

He ran as fast as he could, and slowed down once he came to the road the van turned onto. He poked his head around the corner, and saw the van stopped, not too far down. Ichigo couldn't tell if someone was in the van or not so he slowly scooted closer. "Are they still in the van?"

His question was soon answered as he saw the two men from before emerge from the car with Rukia. Another man stepped out from the drivers' side of the car along with a man from the passenger's seat, neither of them having the strange mask on their face.

Ichigo whipped his cell phone out and called Inoue again. He only received her answering machine. "Damn it, she must be teaching right now."

He dialed Matsumoto's number. "Matsumoto! Its Ichigo listen. Rukia's been kidnapped. I know it sounds crazy but trust me, I saw with my very own eyes. I don't have time give you details. I need you to call the police. I don't know the exact address, but it's nearby the intersection of Shuku Forest and Tamina Lane, there's a white van just down that way where Rukia has been taken. Call me back as soon as you can."

Ichigo put his phone on silent so no one would hear his phone ring. He still didn't know what he should do. "Should I just stay here? What if they leave? I don't have time to go and retrieve my car."

He was getting angry. He would never forgive himself if they hurt Rukia. Was she ok? She was unconscious when he saw her. "Why do they want Rukia?" He tried to remember again the words Rukia had said.

"_They said they were in business with my brother."_

"In business with her brother. Why would they want Rukia?" Ichigo tried to think more.

"I can't just sit here, I have to do something." He whispered. Ichigo glanced at the building Rukia was in. He could visibly see two men standing outside the doorway.

Ichigo turned in the other to check his cell phone.

"She still hasn't called back." He said. He looked down the alleyway and noticed an opening to another road.

He walked slowly, making sure to not make any noise, even if he was pretty far away. When he reached the end, he smiled. There was a street leading to all the buildings along the road from behind the alleyway.

Ichigo looked down far enough to see if anyone lurked around. "Nope, no one."

He looked in the other direction to make sure there weren't any cars, and he slowly crept to the back entrance of the building to where Rukia was.

Ichigo moved closer to the building. "Good, no one's in sight." He said to himself.

He could see the van from where he was. Ichigo saw three ways for him to enter. The first was the back door. "That would be way too risky. I'm sure they have someone there."

The second way was to climb up some stairs and enter through a window. "That would be too obvious as well; the stairs would make too much noise."

So his only chance would be the third way, the window at the back of the building. He slowly moved from one building, to the next. The window was a little high, but he could make it.

He saw a nearby log, and used that as leverage. Once his feet were on the chair, his head reached the window. He could see inside the building.

He waited for a long time to make sure there wasn't anyone coming. "Ok, it's now or never." He Jumped up and landed his feet on the tiny balcony outside the window.

Ichigo looked again to make sure no one had heard his loud jump, and started to open the window. To his luck, the window slid open easily and silently.

He pushed himself through the window and slowly set his feet on the ground. After closing the window back, he scooted to the opposite wall, so no one would be able to see him. Ichigo realized he was in a kitchen.

He checked his phone again. "Why hasn't she called still?" He inched closer to the kitchen door, and slowly stuck his head out. There was a long hallway stretching from both directions. Across the kitchen was the bathroom, and next to the bathroom were curvy stairs. To his left was the back door, and no one was near it.

Seeing that no one was coming, he moved from the kitchen to the bathroom. "Am I at the wrong building?" he thought.

Ichigo froze as he heard two voices coming from the stairs. He could see their faces in a mirror from the hallway.

He ducked down low, making sure that no one would see.

"Yah, the girl's here. I don't know why Aizen's going through all this trouble." The first man said.

"I'm not sure either, something about a hougyoku. I think he wants to use Rukia as bate or something." The other man said.

"Well, I have to go now, but I'll be back later." The first man said. "Alright, be careful."

The second man waved and went upstairs. The first man started to walk away and paused. "I guess I better go before I leave." He said.

Ichigo hid behind the doorway, ready to stop him. The man opened the door and Ichigo punched his neck, knocking him out cold.

The man was wearing a ski hat with one of those strange mask things the other guys were wearing. Ichigo could barely see his face.

"Ok, so all I have to do is wear his clothes and no one will notice, right?" Ichigo thought. He debated on whether or not to do it, but finally decided. Everything was getting crazier and crazier, he felt like an F.B.I. agent or something.

After ten minutes of changing clothes, he adjusted everything in the mirror. No one would be able to notice him, the only thing you could see were his eyes.

"Now where should I put him?" Ichigo thought. He glanced out the bathroom to see the back exit door. Making sure that no one was looking, he carried the man outside.

Seeing a dumpster just a few feet away, he dumped the man inside. He knew the man would eventually wake up, so he locked the dumpster so the man wouldn't be able to escape.

When he walked back inside, the second man that had been speaking before was standing there.

"Hey," he said. Ichigo closed his eyes, knowing that everything was over. "I thought you were leaving Riko?" Ichigo froze for a minute.

"Oh, well I forgot something. I don't really feel like going today, so I'm going to wait until tomorrow." Ichigo tried to remember the guy's voice and sound like him.

"Oh, ok. I was just getting some food." The other man said.

Ichigo nodded and passed him. "He didn't notice. Good." Ichigo thought. He heard voices coming from up the stairs. When he reached the top of the room, Ichigo tried not to gasp.

There were four men, all laughing and talking. In the corner of the room was Rukia. Her mouth was taped and her arms were tied, she was still unconscious.

**Authors note:** This took a loooonng time to write. I know this doesn't seem to have much to do with Dirty Dancing, but it needed to happen. I know it probably seems silly that Ichigo can do all of this stuff (like dress up like one of the guys) but hey, it's possible. Will Ichigo be able to save Rukia? Or will they figure out that it's Ichigo?

R&R


	12. Chapter 11: Trust

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Dang, it's already Ch.11!! Rukia's been kidnapped by Aizen. But why? Will Ichigo be able to reach her? What horrors lay ahead for Rukia? Read and find out!!

Enjoy

**DIRTY DANCING: RUKONGAI TRUST**

**CH.11**

The four men looked up at Ichigo. "Oh hey Riko, I thought you were leaving?" One of the guys asked.

Ichigo was about to speak, but the man from earlier spoke instead. "Riko said he was going to wait till tomorrow." The man patted Ichigo's back.

Ichigo nodded and smiled. "We're just startin a game of poker, want to join?" One of the men asked. It was the guy that carried Rukia into the car. Ichigo was trying to hold his anger.

"No thanks, I'll just watch." They all shrugged their shoulders and began playing. After a few minutes, one of the other men spoke.

"Hey, it looks like the girl's waking up." The man that had carried Rukia stood up and walked to her.

Ichigo watched, afraid of what this man was going to do. "If I take this off, are you going to scream?" He asked. Rukia shook her head.

The man smiled at the other men, and ripped the tape off. Rukia screamed immediately due to the pain. The man slapped her across the face.

"I told you to be quiet!" He yelled. It took everything Ichigo had to stay where he was. The other men laughed.

"I thought she would be trouble." One of the men said. "Alright Grimmjow, Aizen said to lock her up when she woke. He'll be back soon." Grimmjow sighed.

"I'm playing a game right now, does anyone else want to take her." They all looked away. Ichigo tried not to look so obvious as he gave his answer.

"I'm not playin, so I guess I'll do it." They all stared at Ichigo for a moment. He was sure they all knew his secret. "Go for it, have fun dealing with her." They all laughed.

Ichigo played along, relieved they still didn't realize. Grimmjow covered her mouth with tape again, and grabbed her arm. Once she stood, he pushed her to Ichigo.

"Thanks Riko, try not to do anything fun with her. Aizen gave me permission to play with this one." All the men laughed. Ichigo chuckled, fighting the urge to punch the man.

"I'll try not to." He said, grinning. Rukia wasn't trying to fight him, and he was relieved.

"Here's the key, the room is on the left downstairs." Grimmjow said. Ichigo nodded and walked down the stairs.

Ichigo only smiled at the luck he had. Now he could take Rukia and leave. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Rukia kicked his leg, trying to escape.

She tried to kick his stomach, but Ichigo grabbed her leg. Rukia looked into his eyes, and stopped immediately. "Is everything alright?" One of the men called.

"Yah!" Ichigo shouted back. Rukia was still speechless. . Ichigo tugged on her arm which she effortlessly let him do.

When they reached the room, he shut the door. He pulled the tape off of her mouth slowly and untied her arms. "Ichigo?" she whispered. "Yah, it's me." He replied.

She hugged him tightly. "Listen Rukia, I'm going to try to get you out of here, but you have to do as I say. I honestly don't know how I've come this far, but I think I can do it."

Rukia nodded. "Once I open this door again, we are leaving." Rukia smiled, feeling confidence in Ichigo.

"After I check to make sure no one's coming, I want you to hide in the restroom, it's right by the stairs, you got it? I'm going to go tell Grimmjow I locked you up and not to worry. Do you understand so far?" Rukia nodded and Ichigo continued.

"Once I come downstairs, we are going to exit through the back door and run. My car is just a block down the road."

Ichigo opened the door and looked out. "Alright, no one's coming, go to the bathroom." She slowly tip toed to the restroom, making sure to be careful around the stairs.

Once she was in, she glanced at Ichigo; he nodded and signaled for her to stay back until he came. Ichigo walked up the stairs.

"Hey, Rukia's in the room." Ichigo said. Grimmjow paused for a second, and looked up at Ichigo. "Alright, thanks." He said rather slowly.

"Well, I'm going to get something to eat." Ichigo said. Grimmjow nodded and watched as he left.

Ichigo climbed down the stairs and went to the restroom. "Ready Rukia?" He whispered. "Yes."

He grabbed her hand and they started walking to the door. Ichigo gripped the handle and turned quickly.

They made sure no one was coming and ran to the end of they alley where Ichigo had originally come from. Once they were far enough away, Ichigo took off the strange mask and everything else.

Back at the building, all the men continued to play poker. "Something doesn't feel right." Grimmjow whispered. One of the other men soon spoke.

"Hey Grimmjow, how did Riko know the girl's name? Aizen never told us." "Yah," another one said. "I thought you were the only one that knew her name."

Grimmjow through his cards down. "That's because I am the only one." Realization hit their faces. "I knew that Riko sounded kind of fishy. It's not like him to do favors for anyone." Grimmjow ran down to see if Rukia was there.

"Damn it! She's gone!" Grimmjow cried. The other men looked shocked.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Rukia ran. Rukia tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. Ichigo whipped around and picked her up over his back. "Just hold on ok?" He said.

"Almost there!" Ichigo cried. Right as he reached his car, the white van from earlier came out from no where.

Ichigo unlocked his doors quickly and threw Rukia inside. He locked the car doors and started the engine. "We're going to make it!" He yelled.

Gunshots were fired at the windows of Ichigo's cars. Rukia covered her head with her hands, tears ran down her face.

The bullets missed Ichigo and he continued to drive away. The van followed after them. Right as Ichigo was about to turn down another street, three black cars pulled up and blocked them.

Ichigo got down low and leaned over Rukia protectively. She held his hands tightly, and leaned in close to him. "Ichigo." She whispered. Her voice was extremely shaky.

"I won't let them near you Rukia." Men had already gathered around them. They broke the windows everywhere. Rukia screamed and Ichigo covered her head with his arms.

"Get out!" A man screamed. Ichigo and Rukia didn't move. Rukia felt Ichigo being ripped away from her.

One of the men held Ichigo at gun point. "You better do as we say girl, or he dies." The man said.

"Don't listen to them Rukia, don't worry about me." Rukia closed her eyes, and opened the door.

"Damn it Rukia! No!" Ichigo screamed. She stepped outside the car and a man grabbed her around the waist. A gun was put to her head. She only kept her eyes closed, letting tears stream down her face.

They shoved Rukia and Ichigo into separate cars and drove back to the building.

Rukia and Ichigo were shoved to a couch. She tried to scoot close to him but Grimmjow grabbed her arm. "Don't even try." He whispered. Once he let go of her arm, she sat back down slowly.

"What's going on here?" A voice called. Grimmjow sighed. "Sorry Aizen, it seems this guy here disguised himself as one of us and tried to run away with Rukia."

Aizen was now in the room, his face was calm. He stared at Rukia. "I thought you made sure that know one followed you here Ulquiorra." Aizen looked over at one of the men from the van. Ulquiorra said nothing.

He walked over to him. "Do you not have anything to say? No reason?" Ulquiorra was still silent.

Aizen smiled, and turned away. Not saying another word to the man. Ulquiorra looked mortified. Ichigo didn't understand any of it.

"Well, this kid's lucky, that's for sure." Gin said. He walked up to Rukia and patted her head. "If he had any idea what we were to do to this girl, I'm sure he would die."

Ichigo tried to control himself. Gin smiled, seeing the look on Ichigo's face. He got closer to Rukia. "You want to know?" He reached her ear, and whispered something that Ichigo couldn't hear.

Rukia's eyes widened. Gin pulled away and caressed her cheek. Her face stayed frozen. Gin continued to smile freakishly; it made Ichigo sick to his stomach.

"Unfortunately, um, what's your name?" Aizen asked. Ichigo didn't say a word. Grimmjow punched him in the face.

"When he asks you a question, you answer!" Grimmjow shouted. He smirked. "Ichigo." He whispered, looking at the ground.

Rukia wanted so badly to be next to him, close to him. "Something's going to happen." She repeated continuously in her mind.

Aizen chuckled. "Thanks to you, um, Ichigo, we now have to relocate immediately. I must say, you do have courage, and I'm pretty upset that my men acted so foolishly. We no longer need you here." He held a gun to him.

"NO!" Rukia screamed, she tried to jump and cover him but one of the men held her down. Ichigo looked at Rukia. He tried to smile, but failed.

Rukia continued to fight. Aizen seemed to hold the gun long. She punched the man holding her down and jumped onto Ichigo.

"Don't shoot!" She hugged him tightly. "Rukia." He whispered. "No Ichigo. I won't!"

Aizen lowered his gun. "You should listen to him Rukia. This is only making it harder for you." She shook her head and hugged him even tighter.

Aizen nodded at some men to his right and they pulled Rukia away. "No please! Just let him go!" She cried. Everything was so out of hand. It was like a nightmare, but she would never wake up, only live.

The gun was once again pointed at Ichigo. "Do something Ichigo! Fight!" Rukia yelled. He did nothing.

"Goodbye, Ichigo." Aizen hissed.

Lights blazed outside the windows. Aizen dropped his gun down and looked outside. Ichigo took this moment and punched him in the face.

"Rukia!" Ichigo called out. He couldn't find her. "Where did Aizen go?" He looked all around.

"I've got Rukia right here!" Aizen called out. Rukia was strapped under his arm, a gun held to her neck.

"All I want is the hougyoku, is that so hard to ask for?" The police were now in the room.

"The other men have all been caught Aizen, just give it up." A cop said. Aizen laughed crazily.

"NO! I won't give up. Not unless I take someone with me!" Ichigo tried to stop Aizen but the trigger was pulled.

Rukia waited for everything to end, but nothing happened. She looked up to see shock in Aizen's face. "Why didn't it work?" He screamed.

He went to pull something out of his pocket, when a cop came from behind and knocked him unconscious. Rukia fell to the ground and only stared. Her life had just been moments away from ending.

Ichigo pulled her from the ground and close to his side. She still stared off, letting the feeling of death sink in.

A police officer led them out of the building. Ichigo watched as men were piled into police cars.

"You're pretty lucky your friends over there called us." The sheriff told him. Inoue, Matsumoto, and just about everyone else from the hotel stood at the right, waiting to hear the news of Ichigo and Rukia.

They were both immediately pulled to ambulances. "Nothing big Rukia, just a few bruises here and there. You just need some rest and you'll be fine." She nodded, still not able to speak.

She looked over at the other ambulance to where Ichigo was. Inoue, Yuzu, and Karin were talking to him. He looked over at Rukia. They stared at each other for a long time.

"Ma'am? If you don't feel like you need to go to the hospital, you can return home. You just need to answer a few questions." Rukia nodded again.

After she was asked what seemed like a million questions, she was free to go. Rukia looked around for Ichigo.

She had already spoken to just about everyone already, but not him. The waiting was killing her.

Rukia was in the middle of a crowd, everyone was talking to one another. Ichigo was no where in sight. She was beginning to get upset. "Did he have to go for some reason?" She desperately wanted him. If she didn't see him in that second, she would fall apart.

He went through everything to save her. She was still amazed at what he did, just to protect her. Rukia walked out of the crowd to see if she could spot him.

Her plan was successful. Ichigo was leaning on a car, talking with a cop. The cop waved goodbye to him and Ichigo smiled, watching him walk away. He kept smiling, until he saw Rukia.

His smiled dropped into something much more serious. He walked up to her, standing a good two feet between them. Rukia could barely stand the distance between them, all she wanted was to hug and kiss him.

Ichigo still stood there, frozen on the spot. Did Ichigo not want her? What was going on?

"Rukia," He began in a small whisper. "I honestly don't know what to say." Rukia looked down, but quickly raised her head again, feeling confidence.

"Well I do know." Tears weld up in her eyes. "I can't believe you." Ichigo looked shocked.

"You followed me to the reservation, and then followed me to the building. You snuck inside the building through some window, knocked out one of the men inside a bathroom, pretended to be that man and tried acting like him, took me out of the room while still acting like me, AND," Rukia smiled, tears still in her eyes.

"You managed to save my life while keeping yourself alive. But then when Aizen held a gun to your head you wouldn't do a thing! What's wrong with you?" She looked down again, wiping tears from her eyes. "You really are stupid, I don't know anyone in their right mind who would-" Ichigo put his finger over her mouth.

"I get it Rukia, I'm crazy." He smiled brightly. "But I couldn't just stand by and watch as those men took you. I had to do something." His voice was a low whisper again.

"I still can't believe I did all that stuff either. But the only thing going through my mind was to save you. I wasn't going to let some creep hurt you Rukia. I told you that I would never hurt you which includes other people too. I won't ever let them hurt you."

Ichigo continued to smile down at her. "Alright, well let's get back to the hotel. I'm sure you're pretty tired." He turned on his heal, and started walking to his car.

Once he realized Rukia wasn't beside him, he turned to look behind him. She stood in the same position. Her face was down, and her hands were in fists.

"Ichigo." She cried. She whipped her head up. "You were nearly killed! And I couldn't do a thing to stop him!"

He did the only thing he could think of in that moment. He kissed her. Rukia was surprised by his affection, but gladly replied back.

His mouth was on hers for a long time, they needed each other. Rukia only wanted him. When they finally broke apart, Ichigo stared down at her. He moved some hair from her face. "Is that what you wanted Rukia?" He whispered. She nodded, still speechless from the intimate moment.

When they finally reached the hotel, Ichigo carried a tired Rukia to her room. He laid her down on her bed and started to walk away.

"Wait." She whispered. "Stay, please. I don't want to be alone." Ichigo turned around and smiled at her.

"Are you sure Rukia?" He asked. She smiled brightly, giving him her answer

Ichigo knew she was still afraid, and he wanted to protect her. "Ok Rukia, I'll stay."

When Ichigo got onto the bed, Rukia was lying in the opposite direction. "Rukia?" Ichigo asked. "What is it?" She whispered, still looking away.

"We were both really lucky tonight." Rukia didn't say anything, so Ichigo continued.

"I mean, those men must have been pretty stupid to not see me coming. They thought I was one of them. And you, Aizen put a gun to your head, but the gun didn't shoot." Ichigo's face was dark.

Rukia still didn't say anything. "Are you going to say something?" Ichigo asked. She turned to face him. "I just, I don't think any of it has sunken in yet. You were almost killed, and so was I. I still feel afraid. Like it's not over or something, but I know that's just my mind playing tricks on me. I know my brother is going to find out, and that's going to be a nightmare. Ichigo, I'm just scared."

He placed his hand on her face. "Don't be, nothing is going to happen, nothing." Rukia went to protest but he stopped her with his lips. She forgot what she was talking about, and sunk into the kiss.

He kissed her slowly at first, playing with her lips, touching them piece by piece. Rukia really loved the feeling. After everything she had gone through, and coming so close to losing him, she would never let him go, no matter what anyone, even her brother, demanded.

They didn't fall asleep for another two hours. She was surprised by his reaction, but let him do as he pleased, giving him the sensation back. Rukia expected Ichigo to stop at a point, knowing they were both exhausted from the day. But, he knew how she felt, for he felt the same.

Rukia had nearly been killed. He wanted her to realize that he truly loved her. He would fight to the ends of the world for her, at any cost, even his own life.

**Authors note:** Gah!! So how did everyone like it? I really hope I didn't over do it. My favorite kinds of stories are romance with damsel in distress situations. I especially love them in anime for some reason. So much more drama to come in later chapters! Ok and just a heads up, I haven't really written very much of the story after this chapter so please bear with me. I'll hopefully be able to finish some chapters by the end of this week but I'm not sure so if there isn't a chapter up next Sunday I'll try to get one up as soon as I can!! You guys are the best so please

REVIEW!!

Tell me what you like about this story and what you don't like. I want to be a writer when I get older (I've already started writing a book!!) so your feedback really means the WORLD to me! Thank you!!


	13. Chapter 12: Seperations

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

So yay! I was able to finish a chapter before Sunday which was pretty hard to do, so I'm going to go ahead and post this one!!

Ch.12!! If you liked how the chapters had lots of surprises, than you will love this one!

Enjoy

**DIRTY DANCING: RUKONGAI SEPERATIONS**

**CH.12**

The next morning, Rukia woke up to a bright sun. Looking over her shoulder, she felt something or someone next to her. "Ichigo" She whispered. As if hearing her call his name, he turned and snuggled close to her.

Rukia smiled, seeing that he was still asleep. "I'm not leaving, I can't." She whispered again, brushing her hand through his hair. Rukia could never leave Ichigo, no matter what was thrown at her.

"Nothing will get in the way." She thought to herself. Rukia snapped out of thoughts as she heard a door open and close.

"That was my hotel door, who's in here?" Rukia removed her self from Ichigo and slipped into a robe. As she reached her bedroom door, her heart sank. She knew the voice well.

"This must be a dream, or a nightmare." She said mentally. When Rukia finally opened the door, she closed it behind her fast, facing her guest.

"Brother." She said lightly.

He was talking to the maid that had followed him in. After talking to her, he turned to finally greet her. "Rukia, are you alright?" He asked rather calmly.

Alright? How could she be alright? Her brother had come with out any warning. She knew she shouldn't be so surprised.

"Yes, I'm fine." Rukia said, smiling lightly. Byakuya was now standing in front of her. "Why do you only have a robe on?" He asked. She had to think fast.

"Oh, I was about to take a shower." She lied. What would Rukia do about Ichigo? He was still in her room sleeping. "Well, I need to get something out of my room, I'll be right back." Rukia said.

When Rukia opened her bedroom door, she could only stare. Ichigo stood in the doorway, boxers being the only means of coverage.

Rukia was so afraid to turn around and see the look on her brother's face. Ichigo figured out in the last five seconds who the man was. "Rukia" Ichigo whispered, standing right in front of her.

She slowly turned, awaiting the torture to come. When she looked up to finally face her brother, his face was much more painful than she had imagined.

He appeared completely calm. The only thing giving away his anger were his slightly furrowed eyebrows. Rukia wanted to cry, she could see the shame on her brother's face.

"Taking a shower were you?" He asked, still in his calm manner. "Brother, I can explain." She whispered. Byakuya closed his eyes.

"You must be Ichigo, the one who saved my sister." Byakuya said bitterly. Ichigo was only silent, not knowing how to explain himself exactly.

"I can see you did your best to protect her." Byakuya wouldn't look Ichigo in the eye, a horrible sign. Rukia finally spoke.

"Please brother, it's not what it appears to be." The next thing her brother did really shocked her.

He chuckled, not laughed, but chuckled, something her brother _never_ did. "Than what is it Rukia? Please tell me." Rukia was losing and she knew it, but she wasn't going to give up so easily.

"I've been dating Ichigo for over a month. He saved me last night. He's the reason I'm safe and alive." She almost yelled out. Byakuya paused for a long time, keeping a calm and unreadable expression.

"Ichigo right? Please leave." Byakuya said rather forcefully. Ichigo nodded and went to change his clothes.

"Please, don't you understand?" Rukia said, tears welling up. Byakuya ignored her, opening the door for Ichigo.

After Ichigo changed, he stopped just in front of Rukia. "Um, Mr. Kuchiki, sir, please don't blame anything on Rukia. It's my entire fault so please," Ichigo lifted his head to look at Byakuya.

"Please go easy on her." He walked passed the door and stopped to look at Rukia, then left. Rukia couldn't believe what was happening.

"Brother, he saved me." She whispered. Byakuya glared at her. "I understand that Rukia, but perhaps if you had been in safer hands than the whole mess that happened yesterday wouldn't have occurred."

"Safer hands? So what you're saying is that if I had some guards or something with me nothing would have happened?" Rukia was getting angry. Byakuya looked away, outside the window.

Rukia glanced at the doorway and bolted out into the hallway. "Ichigo, please wait!" She screamed. Tears still fell from her eyes but she didn't care. All she wanted was him, Ichigo.

The elevator door was just about to close but Rukia slipped her foot through. She pushed the doors opened and saw Ichigo standing by himself in the elevator.

"Ichigo" She whispered and ran into him. Rukia wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest. He slowly lifted his arms around her shoulders. "Rukia, you should talk to your brother." He said softly.

She lifted her head to look at him. "He won't come through Ichigo, he won't listen!" She cried. He only looked at her blankly.

"Rukia!" Byakuya shouted from behind. "No Ichigo, I just want to be with you!" She cried, pulling her head back onto his chest. Ichigo didn't really know what to do.

"Listen Rukia, you're only going to make this situation worse right now, so why don't you just go back with your brother and we'll figure this all out ok?" He whispered, kissing her head.

Byakuya continued to shout her name and she finally pulled away from Ichigo. "Ok, fine." She whispered with her head low. Ichigo placed a hand underneath her chin and pushed her head up to reach his face. His lips brushed softly against hers and he pulled away.

"Go Rukia" He said smiling just slightly. She nodded slowly and stepped out of the elevator and watched as the doors closed.

Rukia slowly turned around to see her brother staring at her coldly.

"Rukia, I let you come here so you could have some independence. I allowed you to come to a place I was unfamiliar with. You were to study here and mingle with a few people staying at the hotel." Rukia folded her arms, sighing. She couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Well, it's not your choice what I do. I'm an adult now; I don't need you babying me. The people I have met here have been great friends to me. If it weren't for them, than I wouldn't have been saved yesterday."

Byakuya appeared to be thinking, but quickly brushed past Rukia and walked into her room. "We're leaving in the morning, start packing your things."

Rukia went ballistic. "What? I still have another two weeks here! I'm not leaving!" She screamed, walking to face her brother.

She immediately regretted the tone of her voice. Her brother stared at her viciously, than continued to pull out her suitcases.

Seeing him cool his composure, she began to speak again, with a little bit less harshness. "Brother, I still have two weeks left to study here, and I would really appreciate it if I could stay. If you really are afraid of something happening to me, than you can stay too."

He slammed her suitcase down, gripping the suitcase hard. "Rukia, you just don't understand." He turned his head around to face her, slight tension in his eyes.

"I know you would be safe if I let you stay here. Aizen's in jail. But what I want you to do is stay away from are the people here." Rukia was surprised at first, but than what he said hit her.

"You've changed Rukia. I've only seen you for a good five minutes and I can see how different you are. It's because of the people here. I don't want them rubbing off on you anymore." His words scared her.

Rukia has always listened to her brother. He gave her good advice and tips, but what should she believe now? She loved being with Ichigo and everyone, yet her brother told her they weren't good for her.

She felt so lost. What happened to her confidence of never leaving this place? Of staying with Ichigo? Her mind threw different answers at her and she wasn't sure which one to pick.

"Look, why don't you let me just stay here for the rest of the summer. I'll just continue to study history. When the times comes, we'll leave." Tears were pouring down her face once again.

"And we won't ever come back." She whispered. Byakuya stood there for a moment, than walked past Rukia.

"Fine, we'll stay, but don't expect me to let you near that boy." He muttered, slamming her door behind him. She was surprised that he so easily agreed to let her stay.

Rukia fell to the ground, finally letting every tear out of her eyes. "Ichigo" She whispered, but not in a happy tone like she had that morning, but one filled with sorrow and pain.

She couldn't even see Ichigo, so why should she bother to stay? Rukia had indeed lied to her brother. She could never leave, ever again. She didn't know how she would do it, but she was going to figure out a way to stay, even if it caused her brother much pain.

For the next few days Rukia would have to listen to what ever her brother told her to do. Even if she hated it with every fiber.

There was soon a knock on the door. Rukia lifted herself on the ground to answer it. Hoping that it was somehow Ichigo or at least Matsumoto she quickly opened the door.

"Renji" She whispered. "Come inside." Rukia kept her head down and let him through. He sat on her couch and stared at her. "I'm sorry Rukia." He mumbled.

Rukia was silent for a long time. "If you are wondering, I didn't say a word to Byakuya. He found out all on his own." Renji continued to say.

"I don't want to leave Renji, ever, so can you at least defend me? You can see how much I care about Ichigo right?" She asked hopelessly. Renji cocked a grin.

"I'll try my best Rukia, I really will. But after what just happened, it's going to be pretty close to impossible." She dropped her head again. Aizen kidnapping her would have happened whether she had met Ichigo or not.

Doesn't Byakuya understand that Ichigo literally saved her? He didn't just call the cops and tell them Rukia was missing; he literally showed up at the building she was being held hostage and took her.

So why did Byakuya already hate him so much? Rukia really didn't understand. "Renji, if I leave here this summer, then I will feel empty. You know when you said that I've changed? You were right, I have changed, but for the better. I've never had close friends to talk to and get along with. It's always been you and my brother. Not saying that you aren't a good friend to me because you are but," Rukia paused.

"Renji, I always thought I was happy living the life I was. I mean, I got so much attention and respect, something other people only dreamed of. But when I got here and learned that people don't care about that sort of thing, my view changed. Everyone is so carefree. They make their own choices and live to see what tomorrow brings them. I've always known what's going to happen next in my life because everything has always been planned out."

Rukia finally let her mouth curve up. "Renji, I want to stay here." He chuckled. "I was waiting for you to say that. Well, that all sounds great and dandy, but you still need to talk to your brother. Like I said, it's going to be quite impossible to get him to say yes."

She sighed. "Yes it is, but I'm willing to fight for what I want. Even if he says no, I'm an adult now. I don't have to listen to what he says."

Renji closed his eyes. "It's not going to be that simple to just run away from your brother. If you make the decision to stay here than you will not only ruin your reputation, but your brother's as well."

Rukia flashed her eyes angrily at him. "Why should I care about our reputations?" She nearly shouted.

Renji just kept his eyes closed. "I just think it might be sort of selfish of you to stay here and be happy with Ichigo while your brother has to suffer financial losses." Rukia didn't understand.

"What does this have to do with anything financially?" She asked. "Because Rukia, people in the business world are stingy and cruel. They want the best, perfection, and if the what was thought to be future business partner of Kuchiki Byakuya were to suddenly leave and never return, well, people will drop their business with your brother, causing him to suffer."

Rukia finally looked away from him. "All I am saying is that Byakuya has worked his entire life to keep this business going and he's doing a great job, but he's also depending on you to help him. Byakuya gave you this trip so you could have some independence and fun, and now you're saying you don't ever want to leave because you happened to find a great guy to be with? You're acting like a spoiled brat Rukia, not an adult."

She was frozen. Renji was right. She was acting like a spoiled brat. Her brother had worked hard to get them to where they were today, and if she didn't join the family business then they would suffer greatly. Rukia was to be the one to continue the business after Byakuya retired. His business would suffer if people were to find out about Rukia's strange disappearance.

Rukia clenched her hands into fists. "You are right Renji. I guess I really need to think through what I really need to do here." She said softly.

"Just think about what you truly want Rukia and think about everything that your brother has done for you."

She stood up from the couch. "I'll be in my room Renji." She whispered as she walked to her bedroom.

Rukia had a lot of thinking to do and little time to do it. What was more important? Keeping her brother's reputation high and business well? Or giving up everything for the love that she may very well never get to feel ever again?

**Authors note: ** What's Rukia going to do? She thought that she would surely stay with Ichigo but after everything Renji she said she doesn't know anymore. Rukia doesn't want to hurt her brother that badly! But she wants to be with Ichigo! Poor thing…

Well, in the next few chapters, Rukia has to decide on what she wants to do with her life, and you'll get to hear a bit more from Byakuya, and why he doesn't want his baby sister really staying in Rukongai.

So, if you want to give a guess to what she will decide or what Byakuya's thinking, tell me in a **Review** and I will gladly reply back!!


	14. Chapter 13: Duty

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

I know I said I would update by Sunday, but Harry Potter came out (yes I read Harry Potter) and I've been reading it!!! So I'm really sorry!!!

Ch.13!! And it's going to be a tough one! Rukia has to make her decision (and much more).

P.S- Ok guys, this is silly and corny, but I think I'm pretty close to 100 reviews, so if you guys would do me a huge favor and review (though a lot of you already do) just this chapter I would really be happy! Hitting 100 reviews has been my goal! So please be kind and review even if you never do!

Enjoy

**DIRTY DANCING: RUKONGAI DUTY**

**CH.13**

One week and five days was what Rukia had left in Rukongai. It had been several days since her brother gave her and Ichigo a surprise visit, where she would have to decide on a very important decision.

Love or duty. It was probably the hardest decision she could ever make. Though her brother made her angry at times, she did love him, and she didn't want him to suffer because of something she wanted.

That wouldn't be fair. With everything Byakuya had done for her, it only seemed right that she join him and continue with their business.

But it wasn't like Rukia asked to be raised that way. Byakuya always told her what to do. He told her what clubs to join in school, how to carry herself, how to be organized, everything.

The truth was she hadn't even really told Byakuya that she was even thinking about staying. He had allowed her to stay for the rest of the summer, but extending the week and a half any further would be impossible.

Rukia even thought of the idea of Ichigo coming along with them, but once she told Renji the idea, he said it would probably be worse if Ichigo came.

"First off, you would rarely be able to see each other due to you being so busy, and you would probably lose even more business if he came along. It's one thing if you were to suddenly disappear and not be with your brother, but if the business world saw Ichigo with you guys, they would find out about him. Once they would realize that he just happened to work at a hotel you stayed at and he's now living with you, well you wouldn't have much of a business anymore." Renji had said to her.

So, Ichigo couldn't come with them because he would do too much damage, and Rukia couldn't stay in Rukongai because that would do too much damage. It seemed her only option was to leave.

But every time her mind averted to leaving, she felt sick to her stomach. At this point, Rukia wasn't just confused, but completely lost. She was getting herself totally mixed up with everything.

And what was worst was that she still hadn't been able to see Ichigo. If Byakuya were to catch the two together, then they would immediately have to leave, and since Rukia still wasn't sure what her decision was, she would probably end up just leaving and never seeing Ichigo again.

But Rukia needed to see him and talk to him. She hoped that once she heard his voice, she would know which choice was right. That her love for Ichigo would give her the choice she needed, even that she would just accept the fact that her brother was going to get hurt.

Rukongai really was a safe city. For the past two months that Rukia had been there, the only danger that came to her was from people outside of the city. Her confidence began to grow. She knew exactly what she wanted.

"I can't leave." She whispered to herself smiling. "If my brother wants me to be happy, then he will let me stay." Byakuya could be cold at times, but Rukia knew that he loved her. There was only one thing she needed to do to make her decision final, and that was to see Ichigo.

Rukia pulled Renji into her bedroom after Byakuya left the hotel room. "Renji, I need your help." Rukia said softly.

He looked confused. "With what?" She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ok, well look, I think I know what decision I need to make, but I need to talk to Ichigo about it."

"So what does this have to do with me?" Renji asked curiously. "You know that my brother trusts you right? I need your help to get to Ichigo. You know my brother won't let me see him. So I need you to distract him, so I can go see Ichigo."

Renji closed his eyes. "How long?" Rukia smiled and patted his shoulder. "Good Renji! Probably about an hour." Renji looked ready to pout.

"If Byakuya senses a thing, that's it for you." Renji muttered. Rukia smiled. "As long as I see Ichigo and know what I want and what he wants, then everything will turn out ok."

Renji still couldn't believe that Rukia was serious about all of this, but he decided to help her out.

So they set a plan. Byakuya often had to take long and important business call since he was currently far away from his home, so when he would leave Rukia and Renji to take a call, she would sneak out and go to Ichigo while Renji stayed in her bedroom.

Rukia somehow managed to get a hold of Matsumoto to plan when and where Ichigo and she could meet. After having Matsumoto talk for the both of them, the plan was set.

"Alright Rukia, go!" Renji whispered, pushing her towards the door. "Try to make it a little less than an hour just in case Byakuya decides to finish the call early." He continued to say.

Rukia nodded her head and slipped through the door, being sure to stay quiet. After traveling on the elevator, she made her way to Ichigo's cabin.

Byakuya didn't really know where Ichigo stayed, or so she thought, so she felt it was safe to go there. Once she made it to his cabin, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

She couldn't help the smile that passed onto her lips as Ichigo opened the door and smiled sheepishly back at her. "Hey." He said casually.

Rukia rolled her eyes smiling and Ichigo opened the door so she could come into the room. Ishida seemed to be working at the moment so it was just Ichigo and Rukia.

He sat down onto the couch and Rukia followed next to him. She knew something was immediately wrong when he wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"Ichigo," She began. Rukia hoped that if she called out his name he would look at her, but he kept his eyes averted downwards.

"I think I know what I'm going to do, but I needed to come and see you first before anything else can be said." Ichigo still didn't look up at her.

There was a long pause. Ichigo clasped his hands together. "Look, Rukia, I've been thinking over the past few days too." Rukia really didn't like the way his voice sounded.

"And, well," he paused again. She understood that this was not going to be something she wanted to hear. "I think that you should leave with your brother."

Rukia looked at him for a moment or so and slowly joined Ichigo in looking at the ground. The words just didn't sink in. "That's, that's what you want?" She managed to ask in a small whisper.

Another long moment of silence swept through the room, but he didn't have to answer for Rukia to understand. "I see." She said a little louder. Rukia finally stood from the couch, her head now turned towards the door, away from Ichigo.

She didn't want to see his expression. "Well then, I guess," Rukia didn't want to say it and she knew this was all wrong, so she whipped her body around.

"No Ichigo!" She shouted. He finally looked up at her and she saw all of the surprise in the world upon his face, but he still said nothing.

"Why do you want me to leave?" She nearly cried. Rukia knew she probably sounded desperate, but at that particular moment she really didn't care. Ichigo looked down again.

"No Ichigo, look at me!" She shouted. He closed his eyes and looked at her again. "Why?" She said in almost a whisper.

Ichigo smirked. "Like I said, I've been thinking about everything in the past few days, and everything is just going by so fast. I—" He paused again.

"I don't want you to planning your future just because you think you might be in love with me." Those words stung Rukia and badly.

"That I _think_ I might be in love with you?" She hissed. "So what, do you think you might just be in love with me? So what if we've only known each other for two months, it can happen!" She shouted.

"Do you not want to be with me anymore?" She asked in a pleading way. Ichigo snapped his eyes at her harshly but quickly looked away. "No Rukia, it's not that. I do, but,"

"But what?" She snapped back. "I knew this was going to be a hard decision, of course! But I know what I want, and if I'm going to make this choice then I need you behind me a 110 percent!" For the first time, their eyes met and for a long period of time.

"So then, you want to stay?" He asked softly. Rukia nodded her head. "Yes Ichigo, it's the only choice that makes sense in my head out of every other one."

He stood up and placed himself in front of her. "And what about your brother?"

Rukia closed her eyes and looked away. "That's going to be hard, but he wants me to be happy, and this is the only way I see myself fulfilling that. So he won't like it at first, but he'll come around."

And then, Ichigo placed a hand on her cheek so that he looked at her, and smiled. Everything that Rukia had been contemplating, everything she worried about, all the tension she was feeling seemed to vanish as she looked at Ichigo's determined eyes.

This was what she needed to see, to know what the right choice was. And slowly, Ichigo moved a little closer to Rukia, feeling his hands slide onto her hips.

"Are you sure this is what you want? To give up everything you've worked for just for me?" He whispered. She smiled.

"Yes." And with that said, Ichigo allowed himself to close that small and annoying gap between the two. He kissed her deeply and slowly, letting the touch take over.

Rukia knew she had only known him for a few months, but she felt she couldn't leave Ichigo. Even if she did end up leaving, she would somehow come back and then she would really never be able to leave.

When they finally broke apart, Rukia spoke. "I need you to come with me to tell my brother." She whispered breathlessly. Ichigo was once again silent.

"If I'm really needed." He muttered. Rukia chuckled and tightened her grip around his neck. "He's going to need to see how serious we both are about this, and then maybe he'll come around, or something will spark inside him."

Ichigo seemed to cringe at the thought of Byakuya ever giving into Ichigo, but he knew that he would just have to trust Rukia.

"When are we going to tell him?" Ichigo asked. Rukia pulled away a little bit and thought.

" The morning would be best, because Byakuya isn't grouchy from all the work and everything yet. So how about tomorrow morning?" She asked. Ichigo didn't seem to like the idea.

"How about we just run away and leave him a little note or some thing?" He asked. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Like I said, we need to show him how serious we are about this. My brother is a business man, I'm sure we can make some sort of bargain or arrangement with him if he still won't budge." Now Ichigo was the one to roll his eyes.

For the next twenty minutes, they discussed what they would say to Byakuya and how they would approach it.

"He's not just going to give you the ok without knowing what I'm going to do here. He will still want me to go to college and everything." Ichigo pulled out a dusty book.

"This is the college in Rukongai, it's actually a pretty good school and quite affordable." Rukia then became really quiet.

"What is it Rukia?" He asked. She didn't want to say anything to sound rude. "Well, it's just," Ichigo cut her off. "I haven't been going to college?" Ichigo snapped back.

She was surprised when he smiled. "Well, it just so happens that by the end of this summer I will have enough money to attend college, so there."

Rukia smiled. "That'll make things more helpful." She said chuckling.

"Well you better get going then. If your brother catches you then you might leave before morning comes around." Ichigo said.

She sighed. Rukia didn't want to leave, but he was right. When she glanced at her watch, she stood up from the couch and fast.

"It's past the hour! I have to go now!" She shouted. Rukia grabbed her belongings and started walking out the door. Ichigo walked her quickly to the door.

"Alright, meet me at 8 in the morning." Rukia said, turning around to look at Ichigo. He grinned. "Ok."

Ichigo swept down and touched her lips with his lightly. She wanted to kiss him longer and deeper, but she had to go.

"Bye Ichigo!" She called. "Love you." He said back, just barely loud enough for her to hear. She looked at him, smiled and blushed at the same time and continued to hurry back to her room.

Once Rukia reached her room, she could hear by the shouting that Byakuya was still on his business call. "You're lucky." Renji muttered as she slipped into the room.

Rukia was grinning from ear to ear. "Did you make the decision?" He asked. She nodded her head.

"Yes, Ichigo and I are going to talk to Byakuya in the morning about me staying here." Renji lifted his eyebrows.

"Good luck with that." He mumbled. Rukia jabbed him in the shoulder. "I really hope that you support my decision." She grumbled back.

Renji smiled. "I'll try my best, but I still think you're rushing things." Rukia glared at him. "I've been thinking about what to do all summer actually, and I know this is the right choice. If my brother wants me to be happy then he will understand."

She shuffled to her room and scratched the back of his head.

"You're right Rukia, he does want you to be happy, but the sort of happiness you want and what Byakuya wants for you is completely different." Renji whispered to himself as he watched Rukia pull something out of her closet.

**Authors note:** Yay! Rukia made the right choice! (though I'm sure you all knew she would!!) Sorry if this chapter was a little short but it felt good to end on that chapter. Please tell me what you all felt about it and I'll try to update the next chapter by Sunday! (but if I don't please forgive me, I started a job at Old Navy and am working a lot!!)

In the next chapter, Rukia will tell Byakuya her choice. How will he react? Will he allow it? Or not? Read and Find out!!

R&R!!


	15. Chapter 14: Trials

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

YAY!! I HIT 100 REVIEWS!! Thanks for all the people who have been reviewing so far!! The story is coming to an end though don't worry, this isn't the last one (there will be like… two or three more…)

Enjoy

**DIRTY DANCING: RUKONGAI TRIALS**

**CH.14**

"You're right Rukia, he does want you to be happy, but the sort of happiness you want and what Byakuya wants for you is completely different." Renji whispered to himself as he watched Rukia pull something out of her closet.

As she pulled her suitcase down onto the ground something bright fell from the side. Confused at what it could possibly be she realized it was a golden necklace, her golden necklace.

"This used to be my mother's." Rukia said out loud. Though Renji was in the room she had not directed her words to him. "Uh Rukia?" Renji finally asked.

She snapped out of her gaze and pulled the locket into her pocket. "Oh sorry its nothing!" Rukia said smiling. Renji shrugged his shoulders and stepped out of her bedroom.

When he was gone she pulled the necklace out again. The heart locket charm caught Rukia's interest and she pushed the sides open. Inside was a picture of her mother who at the time was bulging with a pregnant belly. Her mother, Miyako, had been pregnant with Rukia in this picture. Miyako was laughing and holding onto her large stomach.

Rukia felt warmth as she peered down at the smaller picture and never noticed how much she looked like her mother. The only difference was their hair. Miyako's was straight and long while Rukia's was short and thick, but they had the same faces.

At the moment Rukia forgot about where she was and lingered into the past a bit. There was only one memory she really remembered perfectly with her mother.

She had been six at the time and they were headed to her brother's birthday celebration. Rukia remembered being thrilled that she and her mother were the only ones together. Her father was already with Byakuya at the restaurant.

Miyako had even allowed her to sit in the front as she drove to the area and Rukia only got more excited.

Unfortunately there was a horrible car crash on the way and Rukia would never forget the terror on mother's perfect face as the other car slammed into theirs. Rukia only had a few cuts while her mother broke a few ribs and her right arm, but still, Rukia was scarred by her mother's haunting face.

From that day forward Rukia stayed close to her mother, promising that nothing would ever happen to her again, but then the other car accident happened eight months later where both of her parents died. Rukia blocked out the funeral from her mind, but for some reason that one car accident when she saw her mother's face will never leave her mind.

Out of no where a tear sank down her cheek and she pulled herself together. Rukia hadn't cried for her parents in a good two years. Even though she should have felt pain for the memory she just remembered, she felt a delighted feeling, like something was telling her everything was going to be ok.

The feeling came because Rukia had chosen for herself and not done what Byakuya had asked. Rukia then remembered a sentence in her mother's will.

_Even if what the right thing to do seems unfamiliar, follow it. Let nothing hold you back. _

She always thought it was just something sweet her mother had simply written down, but the words hit her and good. The right choice was to stay with Ichigo. Even if her brother hated the decision with all of his being, Rukia would not give in.

Rukia knew she was rushing things, but she also knew that coming here this summer had never been a coincidence. First off, Byakuya never let her just go any where she chose and especially for an entire summer. Second, she learned how to do things on her own and make friends that she never thought possible on the way. And third, she fell in love.

She was no expert of love, heck, she really didn't know what it was, but once she met Ichigo, she knew that it could only be love and nothing else.

He saved her countless times, even in the smallest of ways, and knew that this little summer with him meant something more than she really understood.

But now she did, and knew that the answers lye with Ichigo. So, after restating everything she had already done so earlier that day, but with more passion, she talked a little bit more to Renji about the morning and went to bed.

"Please let this work. Please" She whispered to herself before closing her tiresome eyes.

Rukia's eyes refused to wake up the next morning, but as she remembered what would be happening she forced them open anyways. Adrenaline was filling up inside her small body.

Kuchiki Rukia did not get nervous, and yet here she was, rubbing her jittery stomach as she walked around her strangely cold room.

She changed into a simple outfit and walked into the living room. Rukia nodded to Renji who was sitting near the doorway. The plan was easy. Rukia would begin to have breakfast with Byakuya when Ichigo would come (well hopefully) and Renji would answer in the case that Byakuya wouldn't be able to shove him out.

Even though Ichigo had never said anything offending to her brother, she could see the loath in Byakuya's eyes as he watched Ichigo step out her room that morning. Rukia would never forget his somehow even colder eyes barely glancing at Ichigo.

And now, Byakuya would have those cold, piercing eyes again. Byakuya was already sitting down reading some sort of paper. "Good morning brother." Rukia said politely and she almost regretted it.

It wasn't that Rukia was never kind to her brother, but now of all times, with the current situation, she had been avoiding him and almost ignoring him, so acting polite all of the sudden might seem skeptical. Byakuya averted his eyes to her for a brief instant and nodded.

"Rukia, you have less than two weeks here, so what do you plan to do today?" He asked as he stared at his paper.

What could she say? "I don't know really but maybe I'll just see what's going on at the hotel." Her brother gave her a warning look.

"With Renji." She finished. Renji seemed oblivious to their conversation as he stared at the window. A knock at the door pulled Rukia from all her thoughts.

Her heart thumped wildly. Her fingers fidgeted underneath her arms. Rukia could even feel sweat on her face. "Room Service!" A voice called from outside the door.

All the effort Rukia put into the big surprise of Ichigo fell away and fast. She had forgotten about how maids deliver food at a hotel, even though she had been receiving it that way all summer.

The woman placed their food on the table, took her large tip from Byakuya, gave him a very generous and flirty smile that Byakuya didn't even see, and left the room looking less thrilled than before.

Rukia almost laughed but held it in. Even though he was her brother and it felt quite wrong to say, he was good looking for a 35 year old man. He could pass as a much younger person if he wanted too, but Byakuya was too obsessed with his work to let love, what had already won Rukia over, get to him.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted so I just ordered several things." Byakuya said with his icy yet prideful tone.

It amazed Rukia at how easily he wasted money for Byakuya ordered three extra meals, all she was sure cost a good penny. But Rukia would have never noticed something as trivial as this before. It was once she met Ichigo and learned to understand that every penny he made went to his savings account for college. Rukia knew that Byakuya had pulled a lot of strings and worked hard to get where he was today, but Byakuya also from the start had a good reputation.

What about Ichigo? A guy who barely finished high school worked at a hotel every summer dancing just to get his funds for college would sound awful in the business world, at least the one Byakuya was in.

And that's why Rukia loved him so much. Ichigo worked for everything he had. Ichigo and Byakuya were similar in a way. They both worked hard for the thing they wanted most, but Ichigo held a trait that could not compare to Byakuya, and it was passion.

Byakuya's entire life had been order and duty. He never got the chance to choose what he wanted because he felt he had to continue the business for his father, their father. Ichigo danced because he loved it, and no one could stop him from it.

After picking what she wanted and eating, there was another knock at the door. When no one yelled room service from the other side, her heart started to beat again.

Everything happened in slow motion. Renji gathered himself from the couch and walked to the door. He pulled it open and nodded slowly letting the door open wider.

"Renji who is it?" Byakuya asked as he continued to read his paper. Rukia felt something so wonderful that she didn't even realize herself rising from her seat.

Ichigo emerged from outside the hallway and into her room with his pockets in his hands. Rukia walked to his side and smiled at him. "I'm glad you came." She whispered. Rukia wanted to feel his lips but knew that Byakuya would probably strangle Ichigo.

She waited for Byakuya to say something or ask something, but she heard nothing. Rukia slowly turned and delayed looking at him for as long as she could, and she was glad she had.

His face was stone cold, emotionless, angry. Rukia tore her eyes from her brother to look at Ichigo, assuming her would have some fear, but he instead held determination as he stared back at her piercing brother.

"Please leave." Byakuya demanded in a soft voice though he might as well yelled it. His tone sent chills down Rukia's spine.

"I'm afraid I can't do that this time sir, at least not until me and Rukia talk to you."

"Rukia and I." Byakuya replied back. He was mocking Ichigo and it was infuriating her.

Byakuya turned to Renji. "Please leave the room but do not wonder off, this won't take very long." Renji nodded and gave Rukia a sympathetic look before closing the door behind.

"I would offer you a seat but hat would take up too much time." Byakuya muttered. Rukia went to say something but Byakuya continued to speak.

"I gave you the kindness of simply leaving this room without having to say anything last time, as long as you didn't return, but it seems you can't do even that." Byakuya was now standing.

"Did you plan this Rukia? For him to come here? I'm assuming you did by the way you stand by him and that means you have seen him. I told you if you saw the boy again we would leave immediately. I suggest you say your goodbyes and start packing."

"No Byakuya," Rukia replied angrily. "We're not, or at least I'm not." Byakuya looked shocked. Rukia rarely called him by his first name.

"We wanted to talk to you about everything. You haven't let me give a word about anything." She continued. Byakuya looked away with his angry face.

"And why should I? How can I see that this boy is good for after what I saw that morning? He's violated you Rukia and you don't even realize it." Rukia could feel the anger blazing from Ichigo but she spoke for him.

"Ichigo has in no way violated me! I don't know what you're talking about!" She cried. Byakuya still wouldn't look at her.

"Tell me, Ichigo right? What is your current major in college?" Byakuya asked. Ichigo's hand pulled into fists.

"I'm saving money right now to attend college, but once I do it will be something along the lines of business which I should be starting this year." Byakuya snorted. "So, I'm guessing you're around twenty and you haven't gone through a single year of college?"

"Some people don't have lots of money like you sir." Ichigo said back as calmly as he could. The words that Rukia wanted to say to her brother were slipping away. She hoped for the kindest conversation as possible, but it was already turning ugly.

"Listen brother," Rukia began as she stepped in front of Ichigo and used a much softer tone than before. "Yes, I did go and see Ichigo, but it was for something very important. We've discussed the matter and we have decided."

Byakuya only watched his smaller sister speak. "I want to stay with Ichigo, not just for the rest of the summer, but much longer. Ichigo is starting school at the college here in Rukongai and I was thinking of coming to the school here myself."

"And what in your right mind made you decide this without my knowledge?" Byakuya demanded.

"I can make my own choices and for the first time in my life, I know what I truly want." For a moment she thought her words had touched her brother, but she was of course mistaken.

"I'm sorry Rukia; I cannot allow to stay here with _him_." Now was when the fighting was going to start. Rukia was sick and tired of hearing Byakuya refer to Ichigo like some piece of trash.

"Do you not forget that it was Ichigo who saved me? Do you have any idea of what he risked?" She asked her brother. "He could have died so easily and yet he survived. Ichigo put me before himself."

Byakuya still made no movement. "Byakuya, I love him. I love him very much, and I know things are going by quickly, but I've thought about everything for a while and this is what I want. Don't you see that?"

He finally turned, glancing from Ichigo to Rukia. "You don't know what you want Rukia." He replied coldly.

The words slapped Rukia across the face. This great and wondrous fight she had been planning was crumbling and fast.

Byakuya turned to Ichigo. "I understand what you did for my sister and I am truly grateful for it, but I cannot allow someone like you to be with Rukia. Her future is already planned out."

For the first time Rukia didn't know what to say. "No, it isn't." Came the reply from Ichigo. Rukia hadn't expected to say another word the entire night.

"Excuse me?" Byakuya asked warningly. "I could tell from the first time I looked at Rukia that she hid something and I was curious to what. I think that's why I wanted to talk to her so much, and as I got to know her I understood what it was." Ichigo looked at Rukia and back at her brother.

"It was experience. Rukia had always been told what to do by you, and I'm not saying it isn't something bad because I can see it was probably hard to raise Rukia, not saying she's difficult or anything but—"

"How dare you!" Byakuya nearly yelled.

"What I'm trying to say is I don't think she knew what she wanted like she said earlier because she hadn't experienced anything really different, but it was more than that. In realizing what she liked, she yearned for it more. That's what got her to this point." Rukia was shocked at what Ichigo said. She would have never expected him to say these words and least of all to her brother.

"Ichigo" She said softly. He smiled down at her. "I thought you would judge me Rukia because of the people I hung around with but you ended up liking all of them too." He said in more of a whisper. The words were intended for Rukia and Rukia only.

Byakuya tried to get a hold of his composure as he spoke. "I can't believe someone like you would say something so arrogant to me. Do you not have respect for those elder to you?"

"My father's a doctor you know, and he's raised me well. I do have respect for you, but I just don't agree with what you see for Rukia. She should be able to decide what she wants."

"And what I want is to stay with Ichigo." Rukia finished for him. "I want to go to school here where I can major in history. I want to open up the reservation for a more public use brother, so people can come back again to this beautiful city."

"You want to throw everything away that you've learned Rukia? Everything not only I, but some of the wisest teachers and professors have ever taught you?" Byakuya asked.

"No, I don't want to throw it away. I will always remember how well you have raised me. A girl couldn't have asked for something so wonderful, but I love him brother, and I can't leave him. I found mom's locket this morning, and I know that she was telling me that I am making the right choice."

The room filled with silence as Byakuya stared at Rukia and he finally looked away. "I'm going out for a little while, but I'll be back later." Byakuya muttered as he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

Rukia and Ichigo only watched as the door slammed behind them. "What does this mean Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"It means he's going to think about what's been said. He might say what he's decided when he gets back, he might not. Either way, I'm staying here." Rukia stated firmly.

"I hope Byakuya agrees to this for it would be less painful, but I really don't know." She finally turned to look at Ichigo.

"You really surprised me with everything you said." Rukia said softly. "I really didn't expect you to say so much to my brother. I don't mean it in a mean why, I'm just saying that most people fear him and say as little as possible to him."

Ichigo smirked. "You should know by now that I'm bad at keeping my mouth shut when I feel the need to say what's on my mind." Rukia chuckled. He was right.

She moved close to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I don't think your brother would like seeing this." Ichigo whispered. "He won't be back for a few hours." Rukia replied.

They moved to the couch where Ichigo pulled Rukia into his lap. There were still questions in Rukia's mind.

"Ichigo, I was wondering something, and please don't let it freak you out." She began.

"Yah, what is it?" He asked. Rukia moved her head off of his relaxing chest to look at him.

"What's going to happen to us once college gets started?" Rukia asked. Ichigo knew what she meant.

"I mean, we've only been dating officially for a month and a half so, I mean—"

"Are we like going to get married or something anytime soon? Is that it?" Ichigo asked. At first Rukia thought he was offended but saw his smile.

"I've been thinking about that too, and no, I'm not going to be proposing any time soon, but if things work out the way I'm sure they will, then only in time will it happen. I know we're young and maybe we are just crazy, but I have this feeling that you won't be going anywhere any time, and by any time I mean like 90 years, soon." Rukia smiled and kissed his lips.

When she first thought about staying with Ichigo, she was afraid that it was her mind wanting her to escape its current life, but she knew now that this was right, even if it was still confusing.

Rukia loved Ichigo and she already convinced herself that he was the one for her. "Hey, do you want to go to my cabin for a little while?" Ichigo asked. She could see the uneasiness on his face.

"Yah let's go." As they made their way to his small cabin Rukia kept on the outlook for her brother and was glad she didn't see him. She hoped that if he returned that he wouldn't be too angry if she were gone still.

"Ishida's always gone." Rukia mumbled as they stepped into the cabin. "He's been working extra hours." Ichigo replied. Instead of sitting back on his couch he moved to his bed.

She hesitated at first but moved next to him as he pulled the blanket over both of them. Rukia snuggled into his chest. "Wow, this bed is really comfortable." Rukia said as she wiggled on it.

Ichigo chuckled. "I know, surprising isn't it?" And they laid there together like that for the next hour or so just talking to one another. Everyone once in a while Ichigo's lips would caress her face and Rukia's hand would rub his shoulders.

They loved each other after all, so they couldn't help it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **Aww cute right? Right?? Haha, I hope you guys liked it and I'm sure you're getting annoyed that Byakuya won't make up his mind. Though you have to remember this is _Byakuya_ we're talking about… Ichigo had to go all bankai and beat him just so he would realize to break a rule to save his sister from execution… ANWAYS I need to give a thanks to one of my reviewers Shirou Hana for giving me the locket idea!! I really wasn't planning on making a scene with the closet but the locket idea came to me and it was help from you!!

Please review people!! Only a few chapters left!!!

P.S- Sorry if Ichigo seems really sensitive, I don't know, it's not like anyone really knows how he would act in a love situation (the poor fifteen year old idiot) though of course when he does experience a relationship we know it will be with Rukia! (And not INOUE!)


	16. Chapter 15: Impatience

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Ok guys, like two or three chapters left! (I haven't finished this story still haha so I don't know how many more…)

Enjoy

**DIRTY DANCING: RUKONGAI IMPATIENCE**

**CH.15**

If ever in Kuchiki Rukia's life did she feel impatience, now was that time.

The past few days had been skeptical and nerve racking. Rukia and Ichigo explained as much as they could to Byakuya about their lives together where he left the room without giving them an answer.

In fact, Byakuya hadn't said much to her at all. Now, Byakuya was a man of small words, but he wouldn't even look at her. Was this a bad sign? Did he not approve? Maybe he was still thinking…

Rukia understood at the time that he might not give her his answer, but it had now been three days and he had spoken nothing of it. It was eating at her insides. Her brother's decision was important to her.

The end of the summer celebration at the hotel was tomorrow evening, and Rukia didn't know if she wanted to attend it or not. The only good thing right now was that Rukia could see Ichigo all she wanted.

"Rukia! I've missed you so much!" Matsumoto cried. Rukia tried to get as much oxygen as possible as the curvy women crushed her in a hug.

"Yes, it's good to see you." Rukia said a little breathlessly. Ichigo and Rukia were in Inoue and Matsumoto's room chatting with the two. Inoue was now completely kind around Rukia, which still scared her.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm sure your brother will come around." Inoue said. Rukia shrugged her shoulders. "Even if he doesn't approve of it, I'm not leaving." She paused.

"But you know, it would be nice to have him by my side with my decision." She said a little softer. The statement was more to herself than anything.

Matsumoto and Inoue nodded at her statement. "Of course Rukia, he's your brother." Matsumoto said. Inoue smiled along with her.

Rukia noticed how quiet Ichigo was being in all of this. She turned to see him sitting on the couch with his arms leaning on his legs. He was staring at the ground with deep look on his face.

"Ichigo?" She asked. He snapped out of his gaze and looked at her. "Yah what is it?" He replied. Rukia wanted to ask him if something was wrong, but she decided to save it for later.

"N-nothing." She figured he would question her, but he only moved his head back down again.

Rukia talked to Inoue and Matsumoto for a little while longer, but Ichigo wanted to leave. "Rukia, come on, let's go." He said to her softly. Ichigo was really worrying her now as she waved goodbye to her two friends.

Ichigo didn't say a word to her as they walked silently down the aisle of cabins and when they passed Ichigo's cabin and continued on, Rukia finally spoke.

"Ichigo, where are we going?" She asked. He smiled. "To where we practiced dancing." Rukia chuckled and followed him to where they were going. His face was back to normal now. "He must have just wanted to get out of there." She thought to herself.

When they reached the old dance room Ichigo walked over to the stereo. "I haven't danced with you in a while." He said grinning. Rukia rolled her eyes and pressed her hands to her hips.

"And what if I don't want to dance." She replied playfully. He walked over to her slowly. "Too bad." Rukia laughed softly and closed the gap between them.

It had only been a few weeks and she missed it so much. Moving her hips to the rhythm, wrapping her arms freely around his shoulders and neck, feeling his hands grip her sides, it felt so good.

Ichigo spun her around and caught her as she almost fell. Some things would never change.

"How many times now have I caught you from falling?" He asked sarcastically. "Not enough." Rukia replied breathlessly.

Every time she fell he caught her, always.

They continued to dance. Ichigo's lips began touching her skin as they moved more and more. She loved it, she loved him. Rukia didn't want to leave to her hotel room, but she knew that Byakuya was in a tight bind with the two.

"Well look, I really should get back soon. My brother will be done with his morning calls." She said almost breathlessly. "Alright." He whispered back as he kissed her deeply.

They ended up leaving half an hour later due to Ichigo's little interruptions. Before they left Rukia saw how messy she looked. Her hair was out of place and somehow her sleeves were pulled down revealing her shoulders.

"You sure are a rough one." She said as she attempted to fix herself. Ichigo chuckled. "You don't make it easy." He replied.

Rukia for some reason blushed and once she adjusted herself well enough, they left. She really didn't want to be away from him, heck, she hated it.

They stopped just outside his cabin. "I don't want to leave." She whispered as he hugged her. "I don't want you to go either, but soon, you won't have to go."

Rukia smiled brightly and kissed his shoulder. Ichigo was right. "Love yah." He whispered. She looked at his face. "Love you too."

Ichigo kissed her for the millionth time that day and finally let go of her. And when she was ten feet away from his cabin she ran back to him again. "How about one more?" She asked.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and kissed her much longer and deeper than before. "You won't leave at this rate. Now go, really." Rukia frowned, but started to leave.

She began to turn around for the second time when she heard Ichigo's voice.

"Go Rukia!" he yelled humorously. She sighed loudly and walked off. When she reached her room Renji was sitting in the living room on his cell phone.

"Yes, the papers are on the desk. No, my desk! Don't lose them they are very important. Byakuya wants them done by the time we get back so you have one day to do it. Ok, bye." Renji hung up his phone and greeted Rukia.

"Gosh, people are really stupid sometimes." He complained. Rukia didn't seem to hear him as she walked across the room smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" Renji asked smugly. Rukia giggled, _giggled_, and replied with a "nothing". It didn't take long for Renji to figure out where she had been.

"You were with Ichigo weren't you." He stated. Rukia shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes, if you must know, I was. We visited a few friends from the hotel." Silence followed the room as Rukia pulled some food out of the fridge in the kitchen.

"So you're really going to do it Rukia? You're going to stay even if Byakuya doesn't allow it." Another long silence followed until Rukia came to the small table with a plate of food.

"Yah Renji, I am." She replied happily. Renji stared at her for a long time. "Well he's still on a business call, but he said he wanted to talk to you when he gets done with everything." Fear that Renji had never seen sunk into Rukia's violet eyes.

"Ok then." Rukia replied softly. Renji hated to see her so worried. "Rukia, I know you're nervous but try not to worry about it too much. It will only make it worse if you do." Rukia didn't say anything.

Several hours passed and Rukia didn't want to be in the hotel room again. Her nerves were driving her mad. "Renji, I'm going to take a walk." He stood up to join her.

"Alone." She demanded. Renji shoved his hands in his pockets. "You have fifteen minutes now go." He said. Rukia nodded while rolling her eyes and left the room.

Rukia wasn't positive, but she was quite certain that Byakuya was going to tell her his decision and with the way he had been acting the past few days, his decision didn't sound like it would be what she wanted.

She exited the elevator and strolled along some more hallways. Nobody was in sight and she was grateful for it. Rukia just wanted to be alone where no one would see her. Even Ichigo wouldn't be much help right now. He might be the worse person to see.

How could she explain to him that her brother denied her decision? Rukia shook her head and kept walking. She heard footsteps behind her but ignored them and as they got louder she moved to the side so the person could pass her.

Rukia stumbled from something on the floor and grabbed a doorknob to keep her balance. The footsteps she noticed were gone, but she hadn't heard a door open and close.

She turned her head around behind her to see that she was alone. Rukia shrugged her shoulders and began walking again. The footsteps were behind her again and she started to walk a little faster.

The footsteps got quicker as she nearly began to run. Everything felt like a typical movie scene.

The second time Rukia turned around someone was behind her and she instantly recognized the man. It was the black man that had pushed her onto the ground several weeks before.

Rukia went to scream but the man grabbed her before her voice could mouth out anything. The man opened the room that they were closest to and set Rukia on the ground.

He pulled a knife from his pocket. "Don't say anything or you die." He hissed. Rukia's eyes widened as he brought the knife closer to her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Renji glanced down at his time. "It's been twenty minutes and she's not back." Renji muttered. Deciding to go ahead and look for her, he left his room.

Rukia was no where in sight and Renji only began to worry more.

He checked every part of the building twice. "If Byakuya finds out Rukia is missing, he'll kill me." Renji muttered. He needed help finding her. After checking the hotel room again Renji thought of the only other person who could help.

He hated it with every fiber but at the moment Renji could only think of him. Renji rushed to the side of the hotel where he knew Ichigo stayed at and knocked on his cabin door.

A guy with glasses answered. "Hi, um, is Ichigo in there by any chance?" Renji asked. The guy pushed the door open to reveal Ichigo sitting on his couch.

Ichigo stood and moved towards the door. "Can I help you?" Ichigo asked rudely. He still wasn't on great terms with Renji due to those things he had said about Rukia a while back.

"I can't find Rukia and if Byakuya were to know she was missing he would strangle me. So can you help me?" A bit of concern filled Ichigo's face and he nodded.

After Renji explained how Rukia left to go on a walk, Ichigo looked irritated. "She's probably fine. Did you check at the front of the hotel? The back?" Renji nodded to all of his questions.

"I've checked everywhere." When they reached the front office area they looked around. "Did you check all the hallways?" Renji thought hard. "No I didn't. I told her to be back in fifteen minutes and it's been almost forty five." They checked her room once again.

"Rukia would have been back by now." Renji muttered. Byakuya was still talking away in the other room.

"What if something has happened to her?" Renji asked. Ichigo flashed his eyes angrily at him.

"_Nothing_ will happen to Rukia, do you understand? Now look, this is what we're going to do. I'm going to search every hallway possible and you need to go tell the front office to search for Rukia." Renji nodded.

They both dashed out the door and went their separate ways. Ichigo walked down every hallway trying to find Rukia, but she was no where in sight. "Where are you?" He asked.

Ichigo's impatience was running short as a horrible feeling started to sink in. What if something _did_ happen to her? Was she alright? Was she hurt?

When Ichigo reached the other side of the hotel he almost couldn't focus on the task of finding her as the thoughts consumed his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rukia was furious. This man had worked for Aizen but never got caught. She was being held for ransom once again, but she was in the hotel this time.

Ichigo, she wanted Ichigo, but how could he possibly know where she was? It had been well over an hour since Rukia had left her room telling Renji she had gone for a little walk so surely he was at least worried and looking for her.

"Do you know anything about a hougyoku?" The man asked. Rukia had no idea what he was talking about. "N-no, I don't." The man gripped her wrist tighter and she winced silently.

"Don't toy with me girl, if you aren't telling the truth I could do very horrible things to you." He whispered. Rukia in response shuttered.

"I really d-don't know what it is or where it could possibly be." For some reason Rukia had the feeling that unless she wanted to be tortured, she had better get her way out of there.

She was a tough girl wasn't she? "Think Rukia _think_!" She screamed inwardly. The man was dialing something on his cell phone. The only things that were tied up were her arms, so if she just used her legs at the right time…

The man returned. "As I've already explained, you're going to be staying with me for a while." Rukia felt bold at the moment.

"And how do you plan on hiding me? Surely someone will eventually come to this room." Those comments caused his hand to make contact with her cheek. The sting of his slap was unbearably painful and her anger only rose.

"You're very foolish to say such things with the situation you are in. I have other ways of retrieving the hougyoku, but this is the simplest way. In other words," He leaned closer to Rukia.

"I could kill you any time I want, but I'm trying to be on your side a little and assure your life." The man could easily be bluffing, but Rukia was still afraid.

What was this hougyoku exactly and why were so many people anxious to get it?

Before Rukia could even describe what her mind thought the next second, she kicked the man, and hard. He groaned and fell on the floor. Rukia apparently hit his manhood.

She dashed to the door and started to jiggle the handle. Of course it was locked. Rukia settled for screaming as the man stood slowly and moved towards her, knife still in hand.

"Why didn't I grab his knife?" Rukia thought as she backed away as far as she could. "You shouldn't have done that. Now I have to kill you." He muttered.

Rukia looked around for anything she could use to fight with. The closest thing she could find was a mop and grabbed it quickly. She gripped it tightly in her hand and tried to imagine that she looked brave, though she knew she didn't.

The man smirked and moved closer. "And what do you plan to do with a mop?" He asked. Rukia tried swinging her mop at his face and missed. She flew passed the man and received a slash down her arm.

After falling to the ground and wincing in pain, Rukia tried to stand up again, but it was too late, the man was over her and had his knife ready to aim.

"I'm not good with patience child, and you just blew it. Sorry, but I guess I'll have to end this. I don't know why Aizen never killed you." Her eyes widened with fear as she waited for the final blow to come.

And it never did.

Rukia fluttered her eyes open when she heard the man yell in pain. "Ichigo, it had to be Ichigo." She thought. To her surprise, it wasn't Ichigo at all, but her brother, Byakuya.

"Brother!" She shouted. Byakuya punched the man once more and knocked him unconscious. "H-how did you know where I was?" She asked shakily.

"I heard you scream." He said as calmly as he could. Rukia went to say something else but more people showed up, including Ichigo.

Most of the worry on his face disappeared, but he still held some once he saw the gash on he arm and the swollen area on her cheek. Ichigo looked ready to kill someone.

Everyone watched in amazement as Ichigo shoved his way into the room and down to Rukia's level, ignoring a glaring Byakuya. "Ichigo, Ichigo." She repeated.

He placed a hand on her cheek. "You alright?" Ichigo asked softly. A few tears somehow leaked down her face as she nodded. "I really thought I was going to die." She choked.

Ichigo embraced her tightly, making sure not to hit her injured arm. Byakuya's glare faded as he watched the two together and he turned away when Ichigo kissed her.

"Why did you go walking off alone Rukia?" Ichigo asked. The police had arrived and took the man, whose name was Touzen, with them. Questions were asked and answers were given.

"I just wanted some fresh air. I had a lot on my mind." Ichigo sighed and rubbed her good arm tenderly.

Rukia's injuries weren't too bad so someone from the medical staff fixed her injuries.

"Don't go anywhere alone ever again. Who knows who could be around?" He said kissing her hand. She smiled warmly and saw her brother talking to Renji, or better yet, scolding him.

Deciding to save Renji's but for once, she approached the two. "Can I talk to you?" She asked Byakuya. He nodded and Renji stepped away.

"I thought that it was Ichigo who had pulled the guy away from me, but it had been you." Rukia said softly. Byakuya waited for her to continue.

"So, I just wanted to thank you, really." Rukia looked at her brother and smiled. Byakuya nodded. "Do you feel alright?" He asked.

Rukia nodded. "I still can't believe that the Touzen guy somehow got away with it. What is the hougyoku anyways?"

Byakuya looked away. "It's a device used to hold money and stock. It's rare and expensive so it only makes sense that someone would want to steal it."

"Rukia," His voice was now serious and it frightened her. "I need to talk to you in the morning about something important. I will allow you to spend time with that Kurosaki boy; I know he means a lot to you, now go to him."

Byakuya didn't let her say anything as he walked away. Well at least he finally realized that Ichigo truly meant something to her but the next morning would be frightening.

He could be letting her spend time with him so she could say goodbye in a way, but she already said she wouldn't leave no matter what cost, and at the moment it hurt.

Byakuya had just saved her life, and she felt guilt to know that if he said no to her decision, she was still going to stay with Ichigo.

Ichigo guided Rukia back to his cabin. "Ishida's working right now so he won't be here for a while." He said grinning.

Rukia followed Ichigo to his bed where she snuggled close to him. "Does your arm hurt?" He asked. She glanced at the cut and looked back at him.

"It stings a little, but it's ok." Ichigo leaned over her and blew gently on her arm, sending chills down her spine.

"Does it feel better now?" He whispered. Ichigo's head was leaning over Rukia's. "Yah." She whispered back. It didn't take too long for Ichigo's mouth to touch Rukia's.

He pulled her closer as their kiss deepened. His arms wrapped tightly around her small waist. "Ichigo, I'm tired." She said breathlessly. It was only 8 o'clock at night.

"Can we take a nap?" She asked. Ichigo smiled. "Yah, if you want." He gave her one last soft kiss and snuggled next to her.

Rukia was still scared about what the next morning would bring her, but for now she would enjoy the comfort of having Ichigo's protective arms around her. It had been a few weeks since he had been next to her every night, and she missed it deeply.

Even after being attacked now twice, she still felt comfort in knowing Ichigo would always come. What made her feel even more joy was that her brother had been the one to dispose of the vermin. A smile escaped her lips as she realized that her brother protected her in a lot of ways too.

Byakuya wanted a lot of things for Rukia, and she was throwing away all of his options.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **Ok, so I really didn't like how this chapter turned out, but hopefully you all somewhat enjoyed it. I was going to have Ichigo save Rukia, but I thought it would be interesting to see Byakuya save her, so what did you think? And just to let everyone know, the next chapter is THE LAST ONE minus the epilogue. Byakuya will FINALLY say his decision (I know people probably hate me for dragging it out so long) and well, that's about all I can say for now! Please review and if the scene with Rukia being kidnapped didn't seem too long, it wasn't supposed to be…

Love you guys!!


	17. Chapter 16: Finale

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

WOW last chapter (ok well technically not because of epilogue, but still!) And encore was throwing a Dirty Dancing marathon the other week and I was like it's a tribute to my story (k not really…) Haha well I hope this satisfies everyone! Byakuya FINALLY talks to her and says his answer!

P.S- Sorry for the extremely long update but here it is!

Enjoy

**DIRTY DANCING: RUKONGAI FINALE**

**CH.16**

Rukia wanted to kill herself for staying at Ichigo's little cabin. The supposed little nap from the previous night had turned into a deep slumber, in which Rukia woke up to the sun the following morning.

"Please don't let Byakuya kill me!" She muttered furiously at herself. Her small hope of him giving into her wish to stay with Ichigo only flew even further out the window. Every little mistake she made to keep Byakuya at ease was slipping away.

Rukia busted through her hotel room, and immediately realized how suspicious she would look if Byakuya were sitting there. Luckily for her only Renji sat in a chair looking rather humorous.

"Where's my brother? Is he on a business call?" Renji shook his head and slouched further into the chair. "There was an emergency and Byakuya was forced to leave back home. He'll be back later this evening though. He wanted to talk to you." Rukia cringed.

"Was he mad?" Rukia asked nervously. Renji understood her questions without details. "I don't really know Rukia. I think he knew where you were last night, but no, he never said a word about it." This frightened Rukia more.

Or should it? Perhaps he trusted her? She highly doubted it, but even so the thought eased her queasy stomach.

"Well look I didn't plan on staying with him all night. We were talking and I fell asleep, simple as that." Rukia stated. Renji looked to believe about half of her words, and for once kept his mouth closed. He didn't feel like having Rukia kick or slap him for what he would say.

"Byakuya wanted you here at around six." Rukia waited for Renji to continue. "What? That's it." Renji finished. Rukia was surprised. "He didn't say anything else? Like if I have to stay in this room or that you have to watch me all day?" Renji shrugged his shoulders.

"Nope, but just because he didn't tell me to say anything doesn't mean you should do something bad." Renji hated himself as Rukia smacked him on the head. "What do you mean by bad?" Rukia asked with irritation.

Renji only sighed. "You really know how to pick them Rukia." He mumbled. Instead of smacking him on the head, she kicked him the shin. "Ok, well I'll be going now. Bye!"

Renji didn't get to breathe out a word as Rukia slammed the door behind her with a grin on her face. Byakuya was leaving in the morning, and Rukia still felt nervous about what would be decided.

Her mind had also floated around finances. Byakuya had paid for everything this summer, and if he didn't agree with her to stay here, then she would have to pull money out of her college fund, though the college in Rukongai was probably much cheaper than the lavish school she would have attended.

She hastily made her way to Matsumoto's cabin to chat. Ichigo had to teach his last dance class of the summer and wouldn't be back until later in the afternoon.

"Rukia! How are you?" Matsumoto cried as she pulled her into one of her breast crushing hugs. "I'm f-fine…" Rukia said breathlessly. Seeing that Inoue wasn't there, Rukia assumed she was teaching the class too.

"How is Inoue?" Rukia randomly asked. The question felt strange to ask, but it slipped out without Rukia understanding. Matsumoto shrugged her shoulders. "As good as she can be. Her ankle is all good and she's been dancing a lot more. Ichigo and her are dancing in the finale tonight." Rukia couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy.

She had been his partner for almost the entire summer, and now, Inoue was in her spot once again. Inoue of course, was a much better dancer than Rukia, but she still felt a little sad. Matsumoto could sense her sudden depression.

"Oh Rukia, don't worry so much ok? Ichigo doesn't like Inoue like that." Rukia blushed at Matsumoto's words. "I'm not worried about _that_, I just wish I could dance with Ichigo. I was his partner for a while." Matsumoto patted Rukia roughly on the back.

"You'll have plenty of time to dance with Ichigo don't worry!" Matsumoto said as she winked at the shorter girl. Rukia rolled her eyes. "You're perverted…" Matsumoto only laughed.

The day dragged on rather slowly, and Ichigo finally finished his class.

"Rukia! What are you doing here?" Inoue asked surprised. "Um, sorry. I was just talking to Matsumoto." Inoue laughed and hugged the girl. "I'm glad to see you!" Rukia swore the girl had multiple personalities…

She stood out of the way as Ichigo came in the room. "So Byakuya wasn't mad?" He asked. Rukia sighed. "He had to go to some business meeting so I haven't talked to him yet, but Renji said he didn't say anything." Ichigo sat down next to her.

"I thought you would be all sweaty from dancing, but you smell good." She whispered to him. "I took a shower before coming." He replied and kissed her lightly. They were totally unaware of the two very nosy girls staring at them.

"Should we leave?" Matsumoto asked mockingly. Inoue only laughed. Ichigo rolled his eyes and threw an arm around Rukia's shoulder. "Nah, you're good where you are."

"Well hey I need to go into town, do you want to come?" He asked Rukia. She smiled brightly. "Yah sure." After saying goodbye to Matsumoto and Inoue, Ichigo took her hand and pulled her out of the cabin.

"What do you need in town?" Rukia asked. "Nothing really, I just felt like going down to the river walk for a little while. Technically this is your last full day here." Rukia groaned. "Do you _want_ me to leave?" She asked playfully.

"No, not really, I just thought it was an excuse to go out." The ride to the river walk was refreshing and calming.

"Ok we're here." Rukia had only seen the river walk on the way to the reservation, and immediately regretted never coming to the place. "This is so pretty." She nearly whispered. The walk way was filled with flowers and plants of all kinds.

"The river looks so clean." Rukia said as she bent to look closer. Ichigo shoved his hands in his pockets. "People used to come here all the time, but they don't anymore. It's a shame really. All of this and no one sees it." Rukia smiled.

"That's why I think I like it so much. It's like it's reserved or something. Plus places get polluted and dirty when a bunch of people invade the area, so that's probably why it's so gorgeous." Ichigo took her hand and they began to walk.

"Is your brother ever going to give his answer?" Ichigo finally asked. Rukia closed her eyes briefly as the sun hit her skin. "I think he was going to yesterday, but then everything happened and I came with you. Renji said he wanted to talk to me tonight so hopefully then." Though being hopeful about what Byakuya would say was probably the wrong word to use.

"Are you nervous?" Ichigo asked. Rukia stopped and turned to look at the water. "Extremely, but I know that being here is the right thing to do you know?" She felt arms two arms wrap around her waist from behind. "Yah, I know." He whispered into her ear. His lips caressed her neck as Rukia placed both of his hands in hers. "I love you." He whispered. Rukia was surprised by his affectionate words, but took in a deep soothing breath.

"I love you too." She whispered back. The comfort and love Ichigo gave to Rukia was something she could never replace. No one else could hold her so simply and yet make her feel so wonderful.

That was why she had to stay with him. The smallest things Ichigo did for her made her feel an endless amount of love. The two stood like that for a while longer before continuing on.

They walked further into the river walk where trees shaded the area. Seeing that no one was around, Ichigo pushed Rukia to a tree and kissed her deeply. Even if it was only for a few minutes the moment felt like so much longer.

Ichigo and Rukia made it back to the hotel by 5:30 p.m. and Rukia's stomach would not stop churning. "Rukia just calm down, it'll be ok." Rukia laughed nervously. "Oh yah, easy for you to say!"

The small amount of time Rukia had before seeing Byakuya surprisingly flew by and as she walked to the hotel room, her steps grew slower.

"What will he say? What if I'm worrying about nothing and he's not going to tell me his answer, but then when will he? After the show tonight? When?" Rukia closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening the door.

Renji was once again the only person in the room. "Um, where is my brother?" Rukia asked confused. Renji smirked. "He's at the outside picnic tables waiting for you, you better go now." Rukia took another deep breath and made her way to where Byakuya waited for her.

She knew what he wanted to tell her and she would have to take in every single possibility of what he would say. Before Rukia knew it, she could see Byakuya's shadow in the distance.

Rukia slowly approached him and prayed that he wouldn't look angry or upset. Of course, Byakuya had his stone cold face plastered on, and after quickly glancing to make sure it was Rukia, he looked forward.

"Renji said you wanted to see me." Byakuya nodded at her words. "Yes, I had some things to say to you." His proper voice gave what he was thinking away. He wasn't going to agree. He didn't care.

"Come with me." Byakuya demanded. Rukia followed him all the way to some tables where the two sat. "Tonight is the last night here." Byakuya said emotionlessly and Rukia only nodded.

"But before we leave, I need to tell you a story, a ten year old story." Rukia nodded again and let him continue on.

"There's a lot of the past that you don't know about Rukia, and all though I think you deserve to know everything, I will only tell you this one piece for now. When I first entered into college, my mind was set on business, just like our father. He had told me so many times that I would be the one to own everything, to have the power, and at first I wanted it more than anything." Byakuya paused and looked outside to the trees.

"But, things happened, and my decisions and futures started to become skeptical. You see, I met a girl in college named Hisana, who at first reminded me of you. She was very kind to me, and would talk to me even when I didn't want to hear what she had to say. Eventually, we started dating, and my whole future of owning our father's business fell down the drain."

Rukia continued to listen contently, still trying to get over the fact that Byakuya was saying so many words to her at once.

"We dated secretly for several years, and finally, I introduced her to father. He of course did not approve of her, and shoved me away. Mother wasn't against it, but didn't really get to say much since father had already decided. I was furious, and I was ready to throw everything away, but then." Byakuya paused again, and Rukia could see a trace of emotion on his face.

"Just a few days after I told them, our parents got in that awful car accident and died. Everything I had been planning with Hisana fell to pieces, and I knew that what I needed to do was take over the business and raise you. Our relationship fell apart, and after another six months I never saw her again." The pain on Byakuya's face was quite obvious now.

"I don't understand what you are saying." She mumbled. His words were truly shocking as it was, and after another unbearable silence, Byakuya spoke.

"I've been thinking over what you want Rukia, and I still can't decided in all honesty." Rukia didn't understand.

"But you just told me how you were about to throw everything away for Hisana, and you didn't because of our parent's death, which I can understand, so wouldn't you want me to make the choice you were never able to make?"

"I don't want you to get hurt Rukia. You are rushing into things badly. I dated Hisana for a good four years before I said anything to father, and you've only know this boy for not even two months."

Rukia sighed and smiled. "I know things are going by quickly, but I've gone through a lot with Ichigo, and he's taught me things I never understood just as I have taught him." Byakuya stood to his feet.

"I'm done speaking with you, you may go now." Rukia felt a deep stab in her chest. "So what is your decision then?" She finally asked. Byakuya turned away from her.

"I want the best for you Rukia, but I also want you to be happy." Byakuya walked away as the words were said, leaving Rukia remotely lost.

Was that a yes? Or a no? She sat back down at the picnic table to think over his words. Byakuya had fallen in love, like her, and was about to give up what Rukia wanted to give up now, but didn't because of their parents death. "He gave it all up to raise me." Rukia whispered.

Tears fell down her cheeks slowly, as she felt herself unsure of what decision to make for the millionth time. Did Rukia owe it to her brother to work with him? Where did all of her courage go of being with Ichigo? What was the meaning of seeing her mother's locket?

Her head slowly fell onto her arms as she cried. Today was the last day to decide, and Rukia felt herself falling apart.

When 7:30 rolled around, people made their way to the very banquet hall that Rukia had first seen. Memories flooded her mind as she looked around.

Dancing with Hanatarou, being freaked out by Aizen and Gin, hearing a loud crash of cds and meeting Matsumoto, the memories all felt so long ago. Rukia had changed so much that summer. She was braver, tougher, stronger, but still lacked the confidence to truly stand up for herself.

Rukia followed Byakuya to their table and the show finally began. People that had stayed during the summer put on skits of all kinds, from singing, to telling bad jokes. The night moved along slowly, and Rukia avoided looking at her brother with all costs.

Ichigo and Inoue would be dancing soon, and Rukia hoped that by seeing him she would get the courage that left for the moment.

Finally, about fifteen minutes later, Ichigo and Inoue moved onto the stage hand in hand with their spectacular smiles. Rukia couldn't help but let a small grin escape as she saw Ichigo.

If only she could be up there with him. More memories passed through her mind. She remembered thinking of how horrible Ichigo and his friends danced, how close and grotesque they were. She remembered him showing her at that first party, and how she actually enjoyed it. She remembered his first touch, his first kiss, his protectiveness.

The lights dimmed around and fell on the two on the stage as the music started. Rukia could barely pay attention to the music and the movements as her mind wouldn't focus on anything. The room seemed to spin around her, and she was trapped in the middle.

Why did she doubt herself? Ichigo was fighting for her, so why couldn't she fight back? Rukia loved him, and never hesitated to admit it. She was sick and tired of worrying about what decision to make. Rukia needed to believe in herself for once and stop letting other people around her influence her.

She lifted her eyes up to the stage to see the two dancers just standing on the stage as the music played on. People around began to whisper and murmur. Ichigo's head was down and Inoue was saying something to him.

The two were far away, but Rukia could see a hint of a smile come from Inoue as she signaled for the music to be stopped. Inoue turned to the talking crowd and looked around. After spotting Rukia, Inoue left the stage and made her way over to the table.

Ichigo only stood frozen on the spot, looking to Rukia also. Inoue reached her hand out for Rukia once she was next to her. "You should be the one up there, not me." Rukia didn't dare glance back at Byakuya as she nervously followed Inoue up to the stage.

People were now talking loudly. Rukia reached the stage and moved next to Ichigo. He smiled at her and turned to the audience.

"Everyone!" Ichigo yelled. Silence filled the room as all heads turned to hear what their summer dance instructor had to say.

"I've worked at this hotel for a good six years now, and of all the years I've worked here, I haven't ever felt as good as I do now. Rukia, this girl next to me, has helped me understand a lot more about myself, and tonight, I want to show you all just what that is. Ladies and Gentlemen, Miss Kuchiki Rukia."

Ichigo moved next to Rukia and held her around the waist. "You ready?" He whispered to her. Rukia nodded. Inoue smiled at the two and pressed the music to play.

_Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
and I owe it all to you  
'Cause I've had the time of my life  
and I owe it all to you_

Everything changed once the music began. Rukia felt confidence like no other, and as she danced to steps she hadn't practice for in over two weeks, she felt beautiful.

_I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To stand by me  
We saw the writing on the wall  
As we felt this magical fantasy_

At the beginning of everything, she remembered feeling so envious of Inoue. Inoue had the right moves, the right curves, the right attitude to dance, but now Rukia felt even more beautiful than the girl, because Ichigo was now Rukia's partner.

_Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
So we take each other's hand  
'Cause we seem to understand  
The urgency just remember_

The crowd cheered when Ichigo did a simple lift on Rukia, and she smiled even more when the steps continued. Her thoughts passed to Byakuya, and what he was thinking of seeing his proper sister, on the floor dancing to who knows what music, with Ichigo, the boy Byakuya despised.

_You're the one thing  
I can't get enough of  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love because_

The two paused for a second as Ichigo kissed her lips lightly, and they continued to dance. Matsumoto, Inoue, and everyone from the dance parties moved forward and began to dance too.

_I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

Ichigo and Rukia moved from off the stage to dance with everyone else. He lifted her from around the waist and spun her around. Everyone in the hotel was dancing, from the workers to the hotel guests, even the rich and the snobbiest.

Byakuya emerged to stand next to the two. He stared at Ichigo and Rukia for a long time. "Rukia, I've made my decision." His words were harsh. Rukia waited to hear his words.

"I cannot believe you have been doing such vile dancing and I never would have dreamed of you actually enjoying it." Rukia dropped her heads at his words.

"But you are right Rukia, what I didn't get to experience in my past you now have the opportunity to do. The dancing is different, but you looked beautiful. If you wish to stay Rukia, you can, you have my permission." Rukia smiled brightly at her older brother, who disappeared a second later.

She turned to Ichigo and gave him the hug she couldn't give her brother. He kissed her deeply on the lips. "Did he really say it Ichigo?" She asked. Ichigo nodded. "Yah, he did." They kissed again and left the now crazy banquet hall.

"I can't believe it Ichigo, I didn't fall once." Her words got the best of her as she tripped on her black heels. This time, Ichigo didn't catch her.

He laughed and quickly helped her up. "I thought you were supposed to catch me every time." She said breathlessly. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Rukia glanced down at the floor to see what she tripped on.

"Wow, how many pen lids are on the ground anyways?" She muttered.

"This is where we first met, which was when I caught you. I can only catch you one place at a time, sorry." Rukia rolled her eyes and smacked his arm.

"You've caught me long enough." She replied. He moved closer to her lips. "No, I really haven't." And kissed her again. Though it was a light kiss, it had much meaning.

_I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you_

Rukia didn't know what they future held exactly, and from what she had learned over the summer, she wouldn't know until it hit her. But she would wait for what was thrown at her. Rukia was Rukia after all, and even if she wasn't going to the fanciest college or going to own a large corporation like her brother, she knew how to handle herself.

Her brother had taught her that much.

**THE END**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **So did you like it? I REALLY hope so! It was kind of hard to write considering it was the last chapter and all. I also hoped the lyrics put in this chapter didn't sound corny. For you guys that haven't seen Dirty Dancing, that's the song they play at the end, which is AMAZING by the way!! Oh, and after much debating, I've decided not to add an epilogue. SORRY! I really liked how this just simply ended and came to the conclusion that an epilogue was not needed.

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story. You're encouragement means so much to me and I can now proudly say that I finished my first story. This was technically my first story on fanfiction and I can see from my very first chapter that I have improved writing a lot. I'm in the progress of writing one new story called To Eat the World's Due, and I will TRY to finish Curiosity Killed the Cat (I don't have much interest in that right now…) I look forward to more reviews from my other stories so please, lend me your advice and I'll keep writing!

p.s- I LOVE YOU ALL!!! Oh and I don't own the lyrics in this chapter!


End file.
